El ladrón Red Rose
by Ladrona de almas
Summary: UA En un reino no muy lejano una hermosa princesa está a punto de comprometerse, pero el dia de su compromiso aparece un ladron ¿quién será? ¿se enamorará de él? ¿porque lo desea ver con tanto anelo? No es plagio COMPLETADO!
1. Compromiso

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de . Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

Regrese con mi décimo primer fic ja, ja, vaya si que llevo muchos el tiempo pasa volando, en fin quería decirles que este fic esta inspirado en muchas películas así que va a ver muchas cosas locas en esta historia, pero con sentido obviamente. La historia esta narrada en una época de princesas y príncipes, (Si ya se es muy común ya se han hecho millones de fic donde Inuyasha y Kagome son príncipes) Sin embargo en esta historia no es el típico Inuyasha y Kagome estaban enamorados, no!! no es una historia así, también les aviso que desde hacia tiempo que solo lo mencionaba, esta vez Seshomaru aparecerá en la historia si!!!!! Si!!!! Estoy muy contenta porque ya vi el capitulo final de la serie de Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen, y por fin pasa lo que me he esperado que pasara desde que tenía 8 años de edad ja, ja, ja mucho tiempo no? Bueno solo les advierto que no es una historia similar a las que han leído comúnmente aunque en un principio lo parezca de ¿acuerdo?  
Bueno aquí comienza…

En un lugar no muy lejano, un reino llenó de paz y tranquilidad, gobernado por sus reyes, vivían en perfecta armonía con la naturaleza.  
Durante siglos aquel prospero reino estuvo llenó de amor, abundancia, y cariño. Sin embargo un día llegó la oscuridad a ese lugar. Un demonio se mezclo entre la multitud y corrompió a la mitad del reino.  
Los guardias del reino pelearon con desesperación y anhelo. Derrotaron al malvado demonio y lo expulsaron del reino, no obstante el juró que regresaría algún día, haciéndose mas fuerte con el pasar del tiempo. Años pasaban y la cruel amenaza del tan temido demonio se olvido, ahora en el reino todo volvía a la normalidad…

-Inuyasha ¿dónde estas?- gritaba una pequeña niña, quien caminaba por los largos pasillos del palacio real. - ¿Dónde se escondió?- preguntaba impaciente.

Caminaba lentamente, revisaba cada habitación de ese enorme palacio, a paso lento. Reviso las habitaciones hasta que llego a los enormes jardines del palacio.

Eran simplemente hermosos, las flores se movían al compás del viento, los pájaros trinaban su encantadora canción, y el agua del arroyo conmovía con el sonido de su agua cristalina, rodeando el tan enorme, encantador y tranquilizante árbol sagrado, las nubes moviéndose en el cielo con total calma otorgándonos sombra y a la vez permitiendo que algunos rayos de sol iluminaran aquel lugar.

La pequeña niña se acerco hasta él árbol y deposito su pequeño cuerpo en el, comprendiendo por un instante lo agotada que estaba.

- Te rindes tan pronto.- escucho la voz que venía desde las ramas superiores.

Alzó la cabeza con fastidio, sabiendo que el chico arrogante al cual buscaba hacia minutos estaba listo para volver a molestarla. El chico bajo de las ramas superiores con gran agilidad y en segundos ya se encontraba frente a ella, sus brazos cruzados y sus cabellos plateados rozando su rostro.

- Te escondes en un castillo ¿cómo planeas que te encuentre en poco tiempo?- contestó la pequeña de cabellos azabaches con una expresión un poco molesta.

- Tonta… no entiendo porque debo quedarme aquí contigo Kagome.- comentó fastidiado, mientras le daba la espalda a la pequeña.

Inuyasha era el hijo del reino vecino, el mejor amigo del padre de Kagome. Todos los veranos iban de visita al reino de la familia Higurashi lo que causaba que estuviesen juntos en las vacaciones, asistían juntos a la misma escuela, veían clases privadas en el centro del reino con su maestro Totosai.  
Kagome tenía una idea muy concreta acerca de Inuyasha, el era un malcriado insoportable, mientras que Inuyasha pensaba que ella era una tonta pequeña.  
Inuyasha intentaba todos los años, desde que cumplió 4 de edad que su padre dejara de ir a visitar a el rey Higurashi. No funcionó. Lo que ocasionaba que el se divirtiera torturándola con juegos tontos, para que lo dejara solo. Aunque el sabia que solo estaba jugando con el por la única razón de que su padre la obligaba.  
La verdad era que ninguno de los dos se soportaban, preferían comer sapos antes de estar juntos.

- Pues entonces no jugaremos mas.- concluyo el pequeño.

- Mejor así, no se me hace grato jugar contigo.- expreso la azabache.

- Digo lo mismo.- encaro el niño molesto.

Se veía con claridad los rayos entre los ojos de los pequeños, ninguno de los dos se soportaban para nada, lo único que los aliviaba era…

- Su majestades, anunciando a Lord Miroku y Lady Sango.- anuncio un sirviente quien entró al jardín con los dos pequeños niños.

Lady Sango, la mejor amiga de la princesa Kagome, desde que el padre de Sango fue cruelmente asesinado por un desconocido, la familia real los ayudo mucho en esa época lo que causa una relación muy unida entre ambas.  
Lord Miroku, desde pequeño conocido como un mujeriego y solo tenia 8 años de edad, le fascinaba la idea de besar en las manos a todas las doncellas del reino.  
Lo malo era que influenciaba mucho a Inuyasha, quien a pesar de tener la misma edad estaba comenzando a adoptar las malas costumbres de su amigo.

Los pequeños niños se acercaron a la princesa y príncipe, como era de esperarse Miroku e Inuyasha se apartaron de las chicas y fueron a jugar a los guardias.  
La pequeña princesa de tan solo 7 años, se quedo con su amiga junto al árbol, comentando de lo lindo que era el día, y jugando a las muñecas que ordeno traer.  
En teoría Kagome era una niña muy dulce, a pesar de que era una princesa, no era mimada, al contrarío era sumamente gentil y bondadosa, también muy ingenua lo que facilitaba mucho a Inuyasha molestarla.

En fin así eran los días en el palacio, ambas su majestades peleando entre sí hasta que llegaban sus amigos. Los años pasaban y la relación entre ambos se había incrementado, y eso ocurrió el día en que Kagome cumplió 9 años…

- ¡Abuelo!- gritaba la pobre princesa con lagrimas en los ojos.

Era un día fatídico en el reino, el padre del rey se encontraba gravemente enfermo, según lo que había dicho el doctor había sido por un envenenamiento sin cura, no le quedaban más que unos cuantos minutos de vida al anciano. las lagrimas de la princesa caían desconsoladas de sus ojos. Esto estaba ocurriendo en el verano, por lo que Inuyasha contemplaba con pena la triste situación. Los minutos parecían largas horas inagotables lo que hacia que todo el ambiente se convirtiera mas y mas pesado.

Nunca había visto a la princesa en una situación así, por ende realizó algo que jamás hubiera hecho con anterioridad… al momento de la muerte del abuelo de Kagome, ella salió corriendo de la habitación… el la siguió, sabia a donde iría.  
Tal como lo pensó Kagome estaba llorando en el tronco del árbol sagrado, se acerco a ella hasta estar detrás de la joven.

- No… no… estoy de ánimos… para que me….me molestes hoy Inuyasha.- dijo entre sollozos la pequeña niña.

Lo único que hizo el pequeño niño fue acercase a ella, se dejo caer junto al cuerpo de la joven princesa y la jalo de su brazo causando un tierno abrazo por parte de los niños.

- Inu…yasha.- musitó la pequeña niña con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿Por qué tuvo que morirse?- Kagome correspondió su abrazo y lo uso como una almohada para desahogar sus penas.

Desde ese día la relación entre los niños cambio drásticamente, aun continuaban discutiendo entre si, sin embargo no les molestaba la compañía del otro, cuando no discutían, jugaban con gran placer, ambos se habían convertido en amigos y unos muy grandes.

Los años pasaron hasta que ambos niños se habían convertido en adultos, Inuyasha con 19 años de edad y Kagome con 18, para esta edad ambos debían estar comprometidos en matrimonio. Inuyasha lo estaba con una hermosa doncella de sangre real llamaba Kikyo, era sumamente hermosa.

Lo único malo era que el príncipe con los años se había creado la fama de casanova, cuanta doncella bonita conociera se convertía en una noche de diversión y placer. Junto a Miroku ambos eran los hombres mas codiciados del reino.

En cuanto a la joven princesa Kagome, esta noche era su compromiso con un completo extraño para ella, lo que se celebraría con una enorme fiesta.

EL Ladrón Red Rose

Capitulo 1: Compromiso

- Kagome.- escuche como era llamada por mi sirvienta Ayumi.

Abrí mis ojos con pesar, al sentir la luz del sol entrando por mis ojos, Ayumi había corrido las cortinas. Era el inicio del verano, lo que implicaba que hoy volvería a ver a Inuyasha, también que se celebraba mi compromiso con un completo extraño.

- Princesa ¿no esta emocionada? Hoy es la fiesta de compromiso.- preguntó con voz tierna mi sirvienta.

- Pues si…- conteste dulcemente, la verdad era que estaba aterrada.

Casarme con un completo extraño que en mi vida había visto, el príncipe Kouga de Ookami, se me había enseñado una pintura de él, sin embargo cualquier pintor pudo retocarlo. El era en el cuadro muy apuesto. Sin embargo, estaba asustada la única persona que podía quitarme ese miedo al compromiso seria alguien experto en el tema… Inuyasha.

Me levante de la cama, mi sirvienta me otorgo el cepillo y lave mis dientes, peino mi cabello y vestí un vestido amarillo sujetando mi pelo con una cola baja.  
Salí de mi amplia alcoba directo al jardín, no sin antes pasar por la biblioteca del palacio para buscar un libro "la bella y la bestia", sumamente interesante, era hermoso. Al llegar al jardín, me percate de que estaba siendo decorado por los sirvientes, había mucha gente movilizada, música se escuchaba por todo el palacio. Todo estaba siendo preparado para hacerlo perfecto.  
Me dirigí camino a los jardines de flores que estaban detrás del jardín del árbol sagrado, casi nunca iba pero como no iba a ser usado para la fiesta, encontraría paz allí.

Al entrar me lleve un "leve" sorpresa, Inuyasha besándose con una de las sirvientas. Carraspeé un poco y se separaron. La sirvienta se retiro avergonzada mientras que Inuyasha suspiró fastidiado.

- No deberías hacer eso, estas comprometido Inuyasha.- reprendí, a pesar de que Kikyo no me agradara mucho por su forma de ser, no significaba que el tenía derecho de engañarla.

- Feh, hago lo que quiero.- se cruzó de brazos e ignoro lo que le dije.

- Ha, no he venido a reprenderte.- expliqué luego de dar un suspiro.

- Has venido a decirme que no estas muy segura con esto del compromiso ¿verdad?- me había leído como a un libro, siempre era así.

- Es que no estoy segura, además Kouga nunca me ha visto ¿si no le gusto?- exprese nerviosa mientras me sentaba en el césped.

- Pues ha de ser… espera ¿Kouga Opina?- había olvidado que la únicas personas que sabían quien era mi prometido era mi padre, mi madre y yo.

- Je je je.- reí nerviosa, había olvidado lo mal que se llevaban esos dos.

Según lo que me había contado Inuyasha a cerca de el, era un estupido que no tenía el menor respeto por si mis, era un lobo horrible y apestaba. Aunque luego de que Sango – quien también lo conocía- me aclaró que todo era mentira debido a la rivalidad de ese par.

- Kagome contesta.- me miró do un modo molesto, odiaba cuando lo hacia.

- Si, estoy comprometida con Kouga.- admití avergonzada.

- Pero de todos los mala muertes de hombres que hay en este reino, has de comprometerte con el peor.- exclamo para si mismo, Inuyasha estaba furioso.

- Yo no lo elegí, recuerda que es el hombre quien propone el matrimonio, mi padre lo acepto por mi.

- Si, pero has podido objetar.- sugirió.

- Inuyasha ya tengo 18 años, estas conciente que para esta fecha ya debería estar casada, estoy lista para casarme, sin contar que muy pronto mi padre me  
cederá el trono y no puedo gobernar sin rey.- recordé.

- Ja, eso no importa además…- Estaba diciendo esto de modo muy molesto, hasta que se percato de lo que dije entre líneas.- ¿has dicho que estas lista para  
casarte?- preguntó un tanto avergonzado.

Mi rostro se puso mas que rojo por su pregunta. Ambos parecíamos parientes de tomates.

- Eso no importa… lo que necesito es que me expliques algo Inuyasha.- exprese avergonzada, el aún conservaba su rostro totalmente desconcertado. Tanto así que tomo asiento junto a mi en la grama.

- No me vayas a preguntar acerca de nada de lo que ocurre en la "noche de bodas".- comentó rápidamente.

- ¡Eso no!- negué aun sonrojada.

- Entonces ¿qué es?- preguntó ya mas calmado.

- ¿Qué se siente?

- ¿Qué se siente que?- expresó nervioso ante mi pregunta, vi claramente como una gota de sudor resbalo por su rostro.

- ¿Qué se siente besar?- pronuncie tímidamente.

Inuyasha estaba estático por mi pregunta, me miró fijamente durante minutos sin dar una respuesta alguna, estaba como preguntándose algo internamente. Como si no supiera como responder.

- ¿Vas a decirme o no?- exprese impaciente por la respuesta.

- ¿Para que deseas saber algo así?-su voz ahora era ronca, nunca había presenciado tantos cambios de humor por parte de Inuyasha en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo.

- Siento curiosidad, como ahora he de besar a mi prometido pues…- no me permitió concluir Inuyasha interrumpió.

- Estas loca, no debes besarte con él.- expresó molesto.

- Pero tu te besas con cuanta mujer bonita se te pasa por al frente, incluso Kikyo que es tu prometida.- afirmé con una sonrisa de victoria.

- ¡Es diferente!- objetó de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Por qué lo es?- si era distinto pues que me explicará la razón.

- Pues… yo soy hombre.- explico, cruzo sus brazos en detrás de su cabeza y se recostó en el césped.

- Que comentario tan machista, estamos en pleno siglo XIX y tú aun continuas con esa estupida idea.- objete enojada.

- Kagome aunque no lo creas, las mujeres solo sirven para cocinar y complacer al hombre, esa es la mentalidad del reino y siempre lo será. El hecho de que  
hallamos recibido libros que digan lo contrario no ha de significar nada.

- Olvida eso y dime: ¿Qué se siente besar?- pregunté de nuevo, no iba a discutir acerca del machismo con el experto en el tema.

Otra vez se puso rígido…

Continuara..........  
Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Nos vemos en el próximo.  
Bueno como ya no se puede subir imágenes a los fics, me acabo de enterar, pues les dejare link para que las vean en mi álbum con el mismo nombre que el fic, porque como ya los tengo mal acostumbrados jejejeje a mis fieles lectoras que siempre me piden mis imágenes. pues se las dejo con links ¿Vale?

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http://foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose(punto)html


	2. El Baile, Kouga Ookina

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

Muchas gracias por sus post, Debido a una reciente experiencia desagradable quiero decirles algo a los lectores, eviten los plagios no son nada agradables, uno se esfuerce en escribir historias para divertirlos, pero para nosotros es desagradables que las plagien, es como si ustedes se ganaran algo con mucho esfuerzo y luego sin razón alguna se lo robara otra persona s y se lo quedara sin a ver hecho esfuerzo alguno comprenden, solo quería decirles eso. Bueno después de reflexionarlo mucho anoche decidí que voy a continuar con mis fic aunque los plagien en otros foros ¿OK? y lo voy a hacer porque amo leer historias de Inuyasha y mucho mas escribirlas es algo que me libera, me da ánimos y sobre todo me hace sentir bien ya que con ello hago que otras personas pasen un rato agradable leyendo una historia sacada de mi loca imaginación jeje, Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que lo disfruten, y obviamente les dejare imágenes...

Capitulo 2: El Baile, Kouga Ookina

– Y bien…-. aún no decía nada.

– Este… pues…-. no sabia como contestarme.

Me cansé de esperar y decidí jugar con Inuyasha un rato.

– Olvídalo, lo mejor será que le pregunte a Miroku esta noche en la fiesta.- expresé rendida.

– ¿Estas loca o que?- comento disgustado, tomo asiento junto a mi y otra vez me miró serio.- Si le preguntas a Miroku lo menos que hará será besarte.- aseguró.

– Pues entonces dime-. pedí.

– Kagome no es nada del otro mundo, en si no puedo explicarte que se siente.- comentó al final.

– Entiendo-. suspiré rendida, era obvio que no me lo diría.

– A ¿qué horas llega el lobo ese?- expresó de mala gana.

– Pues llega en la noche, sabes durante el baile-. recordé.

– Lo había olvidado, estoy algo distraído-. comentó con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿tienes fiebre?- acerque mi mano y la coloque en su frente – parece que no-. retire mi mano de allí.

– No es eso…- guardo silencio por un minuto, la brisa acaricio nuestros rostros, nuestros cabellos, en especial el lacio y largo cabello plateado de Inuyasha,  
realmente era un individuo bastante apuesto, ese niño era un hombre ahora.

– Entonces ¿qué es?- expresé confundida, no entendía su actitud.

– Tu sabes que desde que éramos niños siempre he sido tu amigo y quien te protege, sin embargo cuando te cases con el sarnoso de Kouga yo ya no seré quien te  
proteja, será él quien lo haga, el lobo se convertirá en tu mejor amigo-. Inuyasha sonaba realmente desanimado.

Tomé su rostro con mi mano y lo miré de un modo dulce y gentil.

– Tienes razón en algo Inuyasha, a pesar de que Kouga se convierta en mi esposo, no habrá nada en este mundo que pueda separar nuestra relación, es cierto que  
su deber será cuidarme, pero lo nuestro continuara igual. Tu seguirás cuidándome como siempre porque tu eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y eso es algo que nadie  
puede cambiar.

– Feh como eres tonta.- pronuncio levemente sonrojado.

– Gracias por cuidarme tanto-. sonreí.

Cambiamos de conversación después de eso, ambos estábamos poniéndonos al tanto de los escándalos mas recientes por parte de los pervertidos de Miroku y él. Al parecer casi lo atrapan los de la inquisición debido a que Inuyasha había tenido relaciones con una practicante de monja. Sin embargo no era ninguna "novicia" como el pensaba.

– ¿Qué usarás esta noche?- pregunte con alegría.

– Pues… mi traje rojo, y obviamente mi espada colmillo de acero, por si al imbécil de Kouga se le ocurre intentar algo contigo.- comento con desagrado.

– Ja, ja, ja tonto.- me encantaba que el me protegiera, desde la muerte de mi abuelo el siempre estuvo cuidándome, aunque eso no evitó las peleas.

– Tu de seguro te vas a poner el mismo traje amarillo de siempre, el que te hace ver mas fea de lo que ya eres.- comento solo para molestarme.

– Inuyasha.- lo mire de un modo realmente frío, Inuyasha se coloco detrás de una de las grandes rocas del jardín. – ¡Tonto!- grite.

Me fui "molesta" de allí después de todo sabia que eso era lo que quería conseguir. Camine un rato por los pasillos del palacio hasta quedarme en el balcón de mas amplio del palacio.

Me asome por el deslumbrando de inmediato el increíble jardín en el que me encontraba hacia minutos.  
"Acaso es ¿qué seria tan malo ser besada? Tal vez si no lo hiciera el hombre correcto… Pero si he sido comprometida con el joven Kouga supongo que ha de ser el correcto o ¿no?"-pensé.

– Ah que confundida estoy.- suspire para mi misma.

– ¿Por qué estas confundida?- estaba tan distraída que no había notado su presencia.

– Sango.- me giré impresionada.

– Pedí que no me anunciaran jeje, dime ¿Por qué estas confundida?

Se coloco a mi lado, Sango era una chica preciosa, al pasar los años su cabello castaño se había hecho mas largo, sin contar que su sonrisa se había convertido en una técnica infalible de hacer sonreír a los demás.

– Bien, dime ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

– No estoy muy segura de mi compromiso con Kouga.- admití de un solo instante.

– Con que es eso…- calló por unos instantes y luego me sonrío gentilmente.- No te preocupes, conozco a Kouga y estoy segura de que en poco tiempo te enamoraras  
de él, aunque no tanto como de Inuya…-se cayó de inmediato, abrí los ojos sorprendida por lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

– ¿Qué yo estoy enamorada de Inuyasha? ¿Eso ibas a decir Sango?- encare ofendida, yo quería mucho a Inuyasha pero era como mi amigo, solo eso.

– Lo lamento Kagome es que desde que éramos niñas siempre pensé que ustedes dos iban a terminar casándose.- admitió avergonzada.

– Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo crees que voy a casarme con el hombre mas mujeriego del reino?

– Es cierto, aunque Miroku también es mujeriego, sin embargo pidió mi mano en matrimonio.- sonrió.

– Pero lo rechazaste, porque era mujeriego.- recordé.

– No solo por eso, recuerda que dice que el único modo de que yo aceptara era que demostrará que había cambiado.

– Se ha portado bien últimamente.- admití.- Pero ese no es el caso, yo he Inuyasha jamás tendremos algo, además el ya esta comprometido.- pronuncio con cierto  
toque de desprecio.

– Si lo esta, con Kikyo.- extrañamente ese comentario no me gusto para nada.

– Bien lo mejor será que vayamos a vestirnos, ya esta comenzando el atardecer, y debes estar hermosa para el baile de esta noche.- me sonrió.

– Esta bien.

Nos dirigimos al vestidor del palacio, donde de inmediato fuimos atendidas por las modistas. Comenzaron a tomar medidas, y a colocar telas sobre nosotras. Nos  
diseñarían los vestidos hoy mismo para que nadie mas llevara uno como nosotras.

Después de horas de estar en el modista, nos conducieron al salón para peinarnos y maquillarnos, ya cuando estuvimos listas el baile estaba dando inicio.  
Sango lucia un hermoso vestido azul claro, con bordes blancos y un corsé lila, fue peinada con una cola alta, resaltando su rostro de modo que luciera su gracia belleza. Yo en cambio fui vestida con un traje rojo pastel con blanco, yo emblema dorado en el pecho y un peinado alto con caída de mi cabello. Ambas lucíamos radiantes para tan especial evento.

Sango bajo las escaleras para llegar al salón donde todos los invitados se encontraban bailando, estaba decorado con millones de luces en los muros, había lazos de color dorado, y cientos de flores para dar un aspecto primaveral y romántico a la noche. Luego de que ella fuera presentada fue mi turno.

– ¡Presentando a nuestra princesa Kagome Higurashi!- gritó el anunciador.

Las parejas que se encontraban danzando se detuvieron al instante, no aparataban su vista de encima, cosa que no me agradaba mucho.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras con lentitud, mientras buscaba con la mirada a mis amigos, ya Miroku se encontraba cortejando a Sango como era de costumbre, la cual realmente estaba sonrojada ante sus comentarios. Junto a ellos se encontraba Inuyasha acompañado de su prometida, la señorita Kikyo Mikoru la primogénita de uno de los duques mas agraciados del reino de los Taisho. Al llegar al final de las escaleras los caballeros comenzaron a ofrecerme amablemente invitaciones de baile, las cuales me vi obligada a declinar.

Me acerqué con alegría hacia mis amigos, quien uno de ellos tenía la marca de una mano en su rostro debido a una cachetada, seguramente causada por Sango.  
Inuyasha tomó mi mano y deposito un tierno beso en ella, como era costumbre cada vez que veníamos a bailes.

– Luce encantadora, princesa.- cortejo con una mirada que no entendí muy bien.

– Usted también príncipe Inuyasha.- hice una reverencia de educación, luego de esto el baile continuó como si nada.

– Vaya Kagome, quien diría que ese color te habría sentado tan bien.- comentó la "encantadora" prometida de Inuyasha.

– Pues gracias lady Kikyo, yo pienso igual acerca del azul que trae puesto.- dije dulcemente. Me miró con furia cosa que ignoré.

Giré mi rostro hacia Sango y Miroku. Sango se apartó un poco de aquel libidinoso caballero y se acercó lo suficiente hasta mi oreja.

– Míralo allí esta.- con voz sigilosa y de un modo discreto estaba señalando a mi futuro esposo.

– Vaya no es para nada feo, al contrario es ciertamente muy apuesto.- admití un tanto avergonzada.

– ¿Qué tanto cuchichean?- Preguntó molesto Inuyasha.

– No es nada que te incumba.- aseguró Sango, después de todo ella conocía a la perfección el carácter de esos dos. A diferencia de mi, Sango conocía a Kouga  
desde temprana edad y había sido parte del crecimiento de la relación entre Inuyasha y Kouga.

– Sango se esta acercando.- dije nerviosa.

– No te preocupes Kagome, el es muy simpático. Vamos a actuar como si nada.- sugirió.

Escuche sus pasos acercándose hasta mi cuerpo giré co lentitud hacia el. Era mas apuesto de lo que imaginaba debido al retrato, sus ojos lilas, su piel morena, y su largo cabello sostenido por una cola.

– Disculpe princesa Kagome ¿le molestaría si la invito a bailar?- preguntó con voz gentil.

Negué con la cabeza y deposité mi mano sobre la suya, para comenzar a bailar en el gran salón.  
Sus pasos eran suaves y delicados, bailaba el vals a la perfección, era un muy buen bailarín.

– Es más hermosa de lo que imagine.- comentó mientras danzábamos.

– Muchas gracias.- contesté avergonzada.

– Por favor, puedo tratarla de modo cordial, el hecho de ser tan formal con mi prometida me carcome.- aseguró con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

– Por supuesto, la verdad no me gusta que sean tan propios conmigo. – aseguré.

– Gracias Kagome.- pronuncio como si mi nombre fuera lo mas divino del planeta.

La canción culmino al igual que nuestra danza, Kouga se acercó junto conmigo hacia donde nos encontrábamos anteriormente.

– Hola lobo sarnoso.- saludó Inuyasha con voz molesta.

– Hola bestia ¿Por qué ensucias mi baile de compromiso con tu presencia?- dijo Kouga en el mismo tonó.

Me coloque junto a Sango y Kikyo contemplando la escena tan vergonzosa.

– Ja, el simple hecho de que te encuentres aquí ya es un basural.- aseguró Inuyasha con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Quién te invito perro?- preguntó furioso.

– Para tu información, soy el mejor amigo de Kagome.- afirmó aun mas orgulloso.

– Pues después de que me case con ella te aseguró que ya no serás mas su mejor amigo.- contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Así…- dijo sarcástico.

– Claro porque al casarme con ella, seré su esposo y por la tanto también seré su mejor amigo ¿Entendiste bestia?

– Kagome jamás lo permitirá.- gruño Inuyasha.

– Muy bien ya deténganse.- anunció mi padre, quien atravesaba el gran salón hasta llegar a nosotros – este es el baile de compromiso de mi hija con el señor  
Kouga, así que dejen su rivalidad para otra ocasión ¿Comprenden?- ordenó.

Ambos dejaron de discutir, se dieron la espalda con los brazos cruzados. Con razón se llevaban tan mal se parecían muchísimo en carácter, por lo menos en este aspecto. De improvisto todas las luces del baile se apagaron quedando todo en oscuridad.

Continuara__________________________

Espero que les haya gustado  
Nos vemos en la próxima conty 

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http://foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth ** de cem(punto)zoo. Gracias a todos y continuar leyendo.


	3. Red Rose

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

Hola, muchas gracias por sus post, pues este es un capitulo especial así que presten atención. Muchas gracias por sus consejos es cierto casi siempre me olvido de acentuar por el sueño, escribo los capítulos a altas horas de la noche y no me fijo, lo siento intentare mejorar jajja. Pues aquí la conty

Capitulo 3: Red Rose

EL baile estaba completamente oscuro, no se veían mas que destellos causados por la brillante luna llena que encendía por las ventanas.

– Inuyasha, Sango, Kouga, Kikyo ¿Están bien?- Pregunté un poco alterada.

– Estamos bien Kagome.- contestó Sango.

– Si Kagome no te preocupes sólo es un apagón.- comentó Inuyasha.

– ¡Mucho gusto!- Gritó alguien desde la ventana.

Todos giraron su rostro hacia ella, donde se podía vislumbrar la figura de un hombre. Increíblemente estaba montado en una de las ventanales mas altos de la casa. La luz de la luna permitía ver su largo traje de color rojo. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascará o eso me pareció.

– Me llamó Red Rose es un placer conocerlos a todos.- de repente saltó de la gran ventana hacia el salón.

Justo después de eso el sujeto dejó de verse debido a la oscuridad.

– Regresadme mi corona.- gritó Kouga.

– Ah, suelte mi capa señor.- grito el ladrón.

No veía lo que estaba ocurriendo pero al parecer Kouga lo había aferrado por la capa luego de que intentó robarle la corona. En seguida la silueta volvió a aparecer  
en el ventanal, solo que no llevaba la capa.

– A sido un placer robarles, espero con ansias volver a verlos. Dicho esto se esfumó.

La luz regresó de inmediato, me acerque a Kouga quien poseía la mirada furiosa y apretaba con fuerza la capa roja del ladrón.

– ¿Kouga?- pregunté tímida.

– No pasa nada Kagome, es solo que no me gusta que me tomen por tonto.- contestó intentando no parecer enojado.

– Ja no te has visto en un espejo ¿verdad?- comentó Inuyasha de modo altanero.

– Inuyasha.- reprendí molesta.

– Es mejor que todos regresen a sus residencias, ya he enviado a los guardias a perseguir a ese ladrón. El baile se pospone hasta nuevo aviso-. ordenó mi padre.

Kouga se encamino a la habitación que le fue asignada, no sin antes arrojar con furia la capa del delincuente al suelo.

La tomé entre mis manos, la llevé conmigo a la habitación. El baile había acabado hacia ya dos horas y no lograba conciliar el sueño.  
Había olvidado quitar mi peinado por lo que me dispuse a hacerlo. Debido a la posición de la luna supuse que debían ser como las 2:30 de la madrugada. Me senté en el peinador de mi habitación y comencé a retirar las pequeñas cintas de mi cabello. Justo cuando estaba por soltar el moño escuche un ruido en el balcón de mi alcoba.

Abrí la puerta del balcón, me quedé un tanto sorprendida al notar quien era el que se encontraba allí, nada mas que a Red Rose, no llevaba su sombrero lo que me permitía observar su largo cabello negro recogido en una cola alta, su piel era sumamente hermosa, su rostro a pesar de estar cubierto por una mascara permitía deslumbrar sus encantadoras facciones. Su cuerpo estaba realmente bien formado pero algo me resultaba extrañamente familiar.

– Eres Red Rose.- dije asombrada.

– Un placer verla princesa Kagome.- hizo una reverencia y beso mi mano.

– ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- pregunté intrigada al mismo tiempo que apartaba mi mano con fuerza.

– Vine en busca de mi capa.- informó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No tenía idea del porque pero el verlo sonreír causo que mi corazón volara desbocado.

– En seguida se la traeré.- entre de nuevo a la habitación mientras el se quedaba en el balcón contemplando la luna. Se veía realmente apuesto. - ¿Qué rayos estoy  
pensando?- dije para mi misma.

Tomé la capa que se encontraba sobre mi cama, justo cuando me disponía a llevársela él ya se encontraba a mis espaldas, muy cerca de mi.

– Gracias por cuidarla, es muy valiosa para mi, princesa.- comunicó aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Me alegro que la hubiese recuperado.- comenté nerviosa por su cercanía.

– Es mejor que me vaya después de todo me buscan los guardias del reino- se dio la vuelta, estaba a punto de colocarse su capa – pero antes…- no terminó la frase  
debido a que estaba sintiendo por primera vez que era besar.

Sus labios estaban junto a los míos, era un rocé divino, tímido al comienzo, intente zafarme pero sostuvo mi mano contra la pared, mientras que con la otra  
acercaba mi rostro mas al suyo.

Era la primera vez que sentía un besó de esta manera, dulce y a la vez un tanto brusco, era una sensación inexplicable que te elevaba al cielo y al mismo tiempo  
que te hacia quemar. Mi respiración era agitada al separarnos. La de él era igual.

– Ahora si debo marcharme.- se dio la espalda y se coloco su capa. – Volveré a verla se lo aseguró. Espero que ahora comprenda que es besar.- dicho esto se  
marcho con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro.

Caí en el suelo estática, había sido besada por un hombre completamente extraño, no solo no era mi prometido sino que además me había gustado. Ese beso había sido perfecto en todo sentido de la palabra, pero no podría verlo de nuevo. No debía, no lo haría por mas que lo deseara.

Me recosté a dormir después de eso…

Ya había pasado 3 días, sentía cada vez mas ganas de ver de nuevo al encantador ladrón Red Rose, necesitaba tener noticias acerca de él. Aunque no debería estar pensando en ello debido a que estaba comprometida con Kouga.  
Necesitaba con urgencia hablar con alguien acerca de lo ocurrido esa noche, así que pensé que quien mejor para hablar de eso que el experto: Miroku, aunque si le decía a él, obviamente Sango terminaría enterándose o cualquier otra mujer debido a alguna borrachera del señor. Entonces mejor hablaría con Inuyasha, otro experto en el tema aunque conmigo no lo platicará mucho.  
Me encamine al salón donde se practicaba esgrima, al juzgar por la hora el se encontraría allí, después de todo la luchas de espada era una de sus pasiones mas vívidas.

Como lo imaginaba se encontraba allí, estaba luchando con el que supuse sería Miroku ya que el no era un buen espadachín, sin embargo era muy listo en la batalla lo que lo hacia mas interesante.

– Ya verás Miroku, Touché -. Exclamó el hanyou.

– Esta bien me rindo Inuyasha, pero me vengaré en nuestra partida de ajedrez-. Aseguró Miroku confiado.

– Te felicito Inuyasha, ganaste. Tendrás mas suerte en la próxima Miroku-. Aplaudí animada.

– Tranquila Kagome que la cobro en el ajedrez-. Comentó Miroku divertido con una sonrisa.

– Oye Inuyasha ¿podemos hablar en privado?

– Claro, Miroku nos vemos en la biblioteca-. Pidió- Así aprovechare de descansar antes de ganarte en ajedrez-. Comentó arrogante.

– Si claro Inuyasha lo que digas…-. Contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Miroku se marcho, Inuyasha se cambio y se coloco su típico traje rojo, no me había percatado que tenía cierta similitud con Red Rose si lo observaba bien. Tomó asiento junto a mi mientras secaba su cuello con una toalla.

– ¿Qué ocurre?-. preguntó intrigado.

– Pues tengo que contarte algo, recuerdas que hace 3 días entro al palacio un ladrón llamado Red Rose ¿verdad?

– Si, el que le robó la corona de esmeraldas al perro ese, es un ladrón bastante conocido en Austria ¿Por qué?-.

– Pues esa noche, cuando el baile había terminado, entro a mi habitación y pues digamos que… descubrí que era besar-. Comenté sonrojada.

Inuyasha tenía la cara descompuesta, sus cejas mostraban una extraña reacción que no comprendí.

– ¿Qué te pareció el beso?-. preguntó disgustado, era como si intentara ocultar una extraña furia contenida.

– ¿Sinceramente?-. pregunté avergonzada.

– Kagome contéstame-. Pidió aun mas enojado.

– La verdad es que fue maravilloso, me refiero a que fue dulce y a la vez pacífico, las piernas me temblaban, era algo indescriptible, sentía como mariposas en el  
estomago.- expresé sonrojada.

– Entiendo-. Comentó con un tonó de voz comprensivo.

– ¿No estas molesto?- inquirí confundida, normalmente hubiese explotado.

– Si lo estoy, pero prefiero al ladrón que al lobo sarnoso con el que te comprometieron.

– Ja ja ja, no seas malo con él Inuyasha, es un buen sujetó.- expresé contenta de que no estuviese tan enojado como lo imaginaba.

– No soy malo, soy realista. Ese imbécil no sabe si quiera donde esta parado-. Comentó con disgustó.

– Si tú lo dices…-. "Mejor le doy la razón" pensé.

– Inuyasha-. Había algo que me estaba intrigando y era la ultima frase que me dijo Red Rose antes de marcharse "Espero que ahora comprenda ahora que es besar"  
¿Cómo sabia Red Rose que yo deseaba saber que se sentía?

– ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó.

– ¿Has comentado algo de lo que repregunte hace unos días con alguien?

– No para nada, no tocarías ese tema con ninguna persona, ni siquiera estando ebrio.- aseguró.

– Esta bien, solo quería saber-. ¿Entonces solo seria una coincidencia? Posiblemente.

– Mas tarde ¿te gustaría ir a cabalgar un rato?-. invitó.

– Claro que si, tengo tiempo que no salgo del palacio, aunque creo que no podré ir debido a que tengo que ensayar el Vals con mi prometido en el estudio.

– Kagome puedes hacerme un favor-. Pidió con arrogancia.

– Dime.

– Cuando estés frente a mi, no llames "prometido" a ese lobo sarnoso, hace que se me revuelva el estomago.- llevo sus manos al estómago y a su boca fingiendo  
querer vomitar.

– Esta bien Inuyasha, no volveré a decirle así mientras este en tu presencia.- complací con una sonrisa.

– Bien, nos vemos mas tarde, luego de ir a donde Miroku, tengo que ir a ver a Kikyo por eso quería ir a cabalgar contigo, me endulzaría un poco el viaje.

– No seas malo, después de todo tu pediste su mano-. Recordé.

– Feh, pero solo para quitarme la fama de casanova, aunque no funcionó-. Admitió disgustado.

– Pues eso es porque eres mujeriego-.

– Ni tanto.

– Bueno ya debo irme al estudio, nos vemos mas tarde Inuyasha-. Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y me marche.

Luego de caminar durante un buen rato comencé a preguntarme algo realmente importante ¿Por qué diablos había tantos pasillos en este castillo? ¿No podríamos  
vivir en una casa donde no haya que cruzar dos pisos para ir al baño? Pero no iba sumergir mis pensamientos en temas tan profundos como esos.

Llegué al estudió de baile del palacio, este se encontraba en el 5 piso del castillos, luego de cruzar la sala preferida de mi madre y el invernadero de mi padre. Casi nada, gracias al cielo en el estudio se encontraban los vestidos para cualquier clase de música.

Me coloque el traje de vals, esperé pacientemente a que llegará Kouga, este se encontraba aun habitando mi palacio hasta el día de nuestra boda. Me acerqué a la ventana y di un enorme suspiró, estaba intrigada preguntándome cuando volvería a ver a ese maravilloso hombre.

Estaba encerrada en mis pensamientos hasta que el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse me sacó de ellos, era el profesor de vals, el señor Myoga hermano de mi profesor de la infancia Totosai.

– Buenas Tardes Señor Myoga-. Saludé formalmente.

– Buenas tardes princesa Kagome ¿Dónde se encuentra su prometido?- se preguntó luego de examinar el amplio estudio vacío.

– No ha llegado-. Contesté.

– Pues sin caballero no podremos comenzar-. Explicó un tanto enojado.

De improvisto la puerta del estudio se abrió, Kouga lucía un traje negro muy hermoso, resaltando su porte masculino.

– Lamento llegar tarde, la verdad es que a pesar de tener una semana en este palacio aun me pierdo-. Comentó avergonzado.

– No se preocupe, pero que no ocurra de nuevo-. Pidió el señor Myoga.

Continuara____________

Espero que les haya gustado  
Bueno ahora si me despido

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http://foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth ** de cem(punto)zoo. Gracias a todos y continuar leyendo.


	4. EL Vals de Red Rose

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

Muy buenas teorías me encantaron, Inuyasha Red Rose? o Bankotsu? o tal vez Naraku? pueden ser buenas opciones, pero no diré nada, tendrán que averiguarlo mucho mas adelante.  
Bueno aquí les pongo el capitulo, espero que les guste.

Capitulo 4: EL Vals de Red Rose

La banda inició a tocar en poco tiempo, estábamos ensayando como bailar el vals con gente en el estudio y todo, algunos de ellos llevaban mascaras, inclusive Kouga, Myoga decía que de ese modo seria mas interesante, después de todo el próximo baile seria de disfraces.  
Estábamos simulando un balie, la verdad que lo que faltaba era la comida porque el estudio se veía igualmente decorado. El vals que estaban entonando los músicos era dulce.

– Esta canción es hermosa, no tanto como tú claro esta-. Comentó feliz.

– Muchas gracias por el cumplido Joven Kouga – Agradecí sonrojada.

– Por nada, después de todo es la verdad-. Dijo apenado – Kagome no se si es mi imaginación pero te noto un poco distraída-. comentó preocupado.

– ¿En serio? Lo lamento-. Pedí avergonzada, la verdad si estaba distraída después de todo solo pensaba en mi caballero de rojo.

Continuamos bailando la dulce canción, hasta que concluyo la música.

– Muy bien ahora vamos a cambiar parejas, no es adecuado que la princesa y el futuro príncipe de nuestro reino solo bailen entre sí-. Pidió Myoga

Dicho esto Kouga tomó la mano de una de las doncellas que se encontraba lejos de nosotros, la reconocí al instante, era una de las sirvientas del palacio, Ayame.

La música dio inició, era mucho mas dulce que la anterior, esta a diferencia de la otra poseía letra.

_Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás  
Donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar  
Donde el mundo se para, y te observa girar  
Es tiempo para amar  
_  
Un caballero tomó mi mano pero estaba tan distraída que no me había percatado si quiera como vestía.

– No es bueno que la princesa este distraída mientras baila ¿Podría pisar a su acompañante?- esa voz me sacó de los pensamientos al instante. Giré mi rostro y mostré una sonrisa al instante.

_Tiempo de vals tiempo para sentir  
Y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír  
Un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín  
Es tiempo de vivir  
_  
– Pero si eres Red Rose-. Pronuncié en voz baja.

– No lo diga muy alto recuerde que me buscan los guardias-. Pidió con voz gentil.

– Discúlpeme.

– No se disculpe, después de todo el ladrón aquí soy yo-. Rió.

– Es verdad-. Reí por su comentario.

_Bésame en tiempo de vals  
Un dos tres un dos tres  
Sin parar de bailar  
Haz que este tiempo de vals  
Un dos tres un dos tres  
No termine jamás  
_  
– Debo admitir que luce encantadora con ese vestido naranja, resalta el maravilloso color café de sus ojos-. Comentó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– Desde ¿cuándo los ladrones son tan gentiles?é sarcástica mientras sonreía dulcemente.

– Desde que la conocí a usted, no tiene idea de cuanto he deseado volver a verla.- aseguró.

– Pero es peligroso que este en el palacio-.

– Vale la pena evadir a los guardias por usted-. Me sonroje hasta mas no poder por su comentario.

_Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar  
Por encima del sol por debajo del mar  
Sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar  
No es tiempo de verdad  
_  
– ¿Qué cosas dice? Además señor usted seguramente no sabe que es el amor.- comenté avergonzada.

– ¿Amor? ¿Creé que desconozco el amor? El Amor: es como oxigeno, es una cosa esplendorosa, el amor nos lleva a donde pertenecemos, todo lo que necesitas es amor.

Mi mirada se perdió en su sonrisa y en sus palabras hechizantes, en su filosofía del amor, me extravié en su mascara, intentando descubrir como era el rostro de aquel caballero gallardo. Cada paso de baile que dábamos era dulce, es como si camináramos sobre las nubes, tan concentrada estaba bailando con él que había olvidado el enorme salón lleno de personas bailando, entre ellas mi prometido.

Cada giró era delicado, las estrellas hubieran iluminado ese momento si nos hubiésemos encontrado en el jardín por la noche. Tomó mi mano con delicadeza en uno de los pasos y la atrajo a su pecho, causó que quedará por completo a su cuerpo el cuál cubrió con un abrazó, su pecho era fornido por lo que sentí a través de ese traje.

_Tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar  
La pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar  
Y elevarse violenta como un huracán  
Es tiempo en espiral  
Bésame en tiempo de vals…_

Continuamos bailando en esa posición, ignoraba por completo los comentarios provenientes de las personas en el estudio. No me importaba, estaba con el caballero Red Rose, causando que me sintiera la mujer mas protegida del universo. Nunca me había sentido así con nadie….excepto, tal vez…

_Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos  
Dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón  
Con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor  
Es tiempo y es en fin  
Mi tiempo para ti  
_  
Abrí mis ojos hasta mas no poder cuando sentí su cuerpo separarse del mió con brusquedad, Kouga había llamado a los guardias y no me había percatado de ello. Lo sujetaron con fuerza de los brazos.

– Me temo que tendremos posponer nuestro baile, Étoile princesa-. Comentó con una sonrisa mientras era sujetado por tres guardias.

Dicho esto dio una ágil pirueta hacia atrás, forzando a los guardias a soltarlo por unos instantes, sacó una rosa roja de su traje y la lanzó cayendo justo en mis manos.

– Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Kagome- A continuación salto por la enorme ventana del estudio, temí lo peor después de todo estaba a 4 pisos del suelo.

– Vayan tras él ¿Qué esperan?-. Ordenó Kouga. Los guardias obedecieron sus ordenes de inmediato.

Estaba mas que impactada ¿cómo un simple vals se había convertido en semejante escándalo? Pasará lo que pasará solo sabía que no olvidaría ese baile jamás.  
Kouga se acercó a mi deprisa y me dio un abrazó protector, sin embargo no era lo mismo.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? –. preguntó con mirada preocupada. Me separé un poco de él y lo miré a los ojos.

– Me encuentro perfecta-. Aseguré con una sonrisa falsa. Apretuje mas la rosa que poseía en mis manos, sin querer me pique con unas espinas.

No comprendía como había ocurrido, tampoco sabía porque no me percaté del escándalo estando presente ¿Cómo podía hipnotizarme tanto alguien que no conocía?

– Gracias al cielo que reconocí a ese desgraciado ladrón, para colmo pasándose de listo, de seguro que intentaba secuestrar a la princesa.- Comentó Myoga enojado, este se encontraba junto a la ventana por la que había escapado previamente Red Rose.

– Me alegro que te encuentres bien Kagome, no tienes idea de lo que haría si algo te sucediera, prometo que atraparé a ese maldito y lo decapitaré-. Expresó con voz sincera.

– No debe preocuparse tanto-. Comenté. – Disculpen pero deseo retirarme.- anuncié formalmente a las personas que se encontraban en el estudio y a el señor Myoga.

– ¿Desea que vaya con usted?-. Preguntó Kouga preocupado por mí.

– No será necesario joven Kouga, nos veremos en la cena-. Me acerqué y deposité un tímido beso en su mejilla, lo que causo un leve rubor en su rostro.

– Muy bien-. Realizó una reverencia y me retiré del salón.

Corrí directamente al único lugar donde podía pensar con claridad, el jardín donde se encontraba el árbol sagrado. Baje deprisa por todas las escaleras del palacio. Era bastante lejos ahora que me daba cuenta. Lo bueno era que quedaba justo debajo de ese salón solo que en la primera planta, por lo que pude tomar un atajo por la cocina del palacio.

– ¿Qué demonios me esta pasando?-. me preguntaba una y otra vez a mi misma mientras corría.

Son darme cuenta rasgue parte de mi vestido con algún objetó, causando que el mismo cayera al suelo haciéndose pedazos.

– Lo lamento-. Me disculpe con uno de los cocineros quien se agachaba a recoger los pedazos de la cosa.

Continué corriendo en dirección al árbol sagrado, al llegar escale las ramas del árbol hasta sentirme tranquila. Mi respiración estaba completamente agitada, me sentía cohibida sin razón alguna. Sentí miedo de que a Red Rose pudiese pasarle algo, fuera capturado o algo peor… una caía desde esa altura… podría haberlo…

– No pienses esas cosas Kagome-. Me regañe a mi misma. Aún conservaba la rosa entre mis manos. Comencé a observarla detenidamente, era muy hermosa seguramente recién cortada, sus pétalos estaban abiertos, casi no tenía espinas sin embargo me piqué un dedo con una hacia poco. Su aroma era divino, no solo porque la rosa en si posee un perfume encantador sino también porque conservaba cierta esencia de él, aspiré aquel aroma que me hizo recordar nuevamente aquél maravilloso beso que intenté detener.

Me recosté del tronco mientras recordaba aquella noche tan maravillosa. Escuche ruidos provenientes de la parte de abajo. Miré hacia allí y vislumbre a Inuyasha quien estaba recargado del hombro de Miroku.

– Ay Miroku con cuidado-. Se quejó Inuyasha.

– Eso te pasa por torpe, como se te ocurre hacer una cosa tan arriesgada-. Reclamó enojado.

– No molestes-. Inuyasha apartó la mirada avergonzada de su amigo.

Bajé de inmediato de las ramas después de todo, por lo que podía notar desde la altura se había lastimado en la pierna.

– Pero ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- se preguntó a si mismo Miroku.

– Inuyasha ¿Estas bien?-. pregunté mientras bajaba de las últimas ramas del árbol.

Inuyasha observó a Miroku unos instantes, esté asintió y lo condujo con cuidado hasta recostarlo en el troncó del árbol sagrado. Me agaché frente a él y lo miré preocupada.

– ¿Cómo te lastimaste el tobillo?- inquirí mientras revisaba su pierna.

– Me caí del caballo –. Contestó sin animo.

– Pero… no se supone ¿qué estaban jugando ajedrez? –. pregunté, sospechaba que me estaba mintiendo.

– Jugamos pero en 2 movimientos hice un Jaque Mate, por lo que decidimos ir a cabalgar, sin embargo el muy presumido de Inuyasha se le ocurrió ponerse a hacer acrobacias sobre el caballo, y se le ocurrió distraerse-. Miroku dijo con voz de regaño a Inuyasha.

– Ya veo.- era bastante creíble, además Inuyasha era pésimo en el ajedrez. Lo que no era creíble era lo de la caída.

– No tenías porque decir en cuantos movimientos me ganaste Miroku.- Se quejo él herido molesto.

– Es divertido recordártelo, Inuyasha.- Miroku comenzó a reírse apenado ante la cruel mirada que le enviaba el peli-plateado.

– Bueno ya no discutan.- regañé – Inuyasha, deberías ser mas prudente, temo que de este modo no vas a poder visitar a Kikyo.- sonreí ante la idea. Tal vez, su caída fue causada porque el podría ser… tal vez..

– Por lo menos algo bueno salió de esta herida.- comentó mostrando una sonrisa de dolor ante mi toqué leve.

– Inuyasha no será ¿qué tu eres Red Rose? No te creo eso de que te caíste de un caballo, siendo tan excelente jinete.- acuse disgustada, ese cuentito de que se cayó del caballo no se lo creía ni Kikyo.

Inuyasha y Miroku me vieron sorprendidos ante mi cambió de animo tan repentino, no me importó yo quería la verdad.

– ¿Qué, te volviste loca?- contestó Inuyasha con una mueca de disgusto.

– Es que el sabe cosas que yo solo te cuento a ti, así tu debes ser Red Rose-. Aseguré confiada de que mi deducción era correcta.

– Pues no lo soy, tal vez nos escucha hablar y por eso lo sabe, ¿No se te ocurrió verdad? Además si no recuerdas, yo estaba a tu lado en el baile cuando él apareció.- contestó molestó. Estaba sorprendida…

Era verdad, Inuyasha estaba conmigo cuando él entró al enorme salón la noche de la fiesta, justó cuando la luz regresó ya yo me encontraba en sus brazos desde hacia bastante rato, aunque como siempre me ha abrazado cuando se va la luz no lo tomé en cuenta.

– Discúlpame Inuyasha, me equivoqué. No debí acusarte de ser un ladrón.- estaba avergonzada, me iba a molestar con esto durante meses.

Continuará_____________

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http://foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth ** de cem(punto)zoo. Gracias a todos y continuar leyendo.


	5. Étoile

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

Hola, perdonen mi tardanza en colocar la continuación, pero aquí se las traigo. Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, gracias por sus post, aquí la conti.

Capitulo 5: Étoile

– Esta bien no te mortifiques por eso.- constató con voz comprensiva, por extraño que parezca. – Además me caí del caballo porqué me distraje al ver a un loco saltando del balcón del 4to piso.

– Cierto señorita Kagome no se mortifiqué, además es un error común confundir a Inuyasha con un ladrón, tiene cara de ratero deschingado, sin contar que es hábil en los deportes como esgrima, equitación, tiró al arco, entre otros.

– Miroku, parece como si me estuvieras vendiendo-. Comentó Inuyasha molestó cruzando sus brazos como siempre lo hacia.

– Ja ja ja ja, es verdad Miroku.-comencé a reírme por la cara tan graciosa que había puesto Inuyasha ante la idea.

– El problema seria: ¿quien seria tan idiota como para comprarte?- Me reí más fuerte juntó con Miroku, Inuyasha estaba arrojando humo de los oídos prácticamente.

– Libidinoso.- Su mirada parecían millones de dagas asesinas dirigidas a Miroku.

– Ya… ja… cálmate Inuyasha… ja ja… Miroku solo estaba jugando ¿Verdad?- pregunté tratando de calmarme un poco, después de todo había sido gracioso ver su expresión de enojado.

– Cierto viejo, solo jugaba.- Aseguró Miroku rascándose la mejilla con su dedo, estaba bastante nervioso ante la mirada de Inuyasha.

– Feh, viejo tu abuelo…- Dijo volteando su cara hacia otra parte. – Por cierto Kagome, el sujetó que vi era Red Rose ¿Verdad?- todos pusimos el rostro serio.

– Si, el se encontraba en el estudió de baile junto con los demás sirvientes.- expliqué. – Vino a verme, según me dijo mientras bailaba conmigo.

– Entiendo. Pauvre voleur, amour impossible…- suspiró Miroku.

– Que hermoso Miroku- La verdad no le había entendido nada, pero era un idioma tan lindo.

– ¿Qué dijiste Miroku?- preguntó Inuyasha.

– "Pobre ladrón, enamorado de algo imposible" deberías saberlo tomaste francés conmigo-. Reclamó Miroku. Entonces recordé aquella palabra que me dijo el ladrón.

– Te equivocas Miroku, yo tome a la profesora no las clases.- se defendió Inuyasha, sonriendo de orgullo.

– Naciste casanova, eres casanova y morirás siendo casanova.- suspiró Miroku.

– Ya quisieras tú serlo de nuevo, pero como estas enamorado de Sango pues te quedas con las ganas. El amor es algo tonto, algo que no sirve para nada, una estupidez y nada más.- Eso terminó de confirmarme que Inuyasha no era Red Rose.

– Miroku ¿Qué es Étoile?- pregunté, sentía curiosidad por esa palabra.

– ¿Dónde la escuchaste?- preguntó Miroku.

– ¿Qué es malo?- tal vez había dicho algo indebido, posiblemente un insultó.

– No, "Étoile" significa "Estrella" Lo que me extraña es que escuchara una palabra en francés, después de todo aquí no es muy conocido ese idioma.

– Me la dijo Red Rose.- expliqué.

– Posiblemente se refiera a la canción.- mencionó Miroku con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos. – Inuyasha si te diera las partituras de esa canción ¿podrías tocársela a la señorita Kagome? Por favor, es una canción realmente hermosa.

– Esta bien, después de todo no tengo nada más que hacer.- comentó con fastidio.

– Muchas gracias Inuyasha, prometo vendarte muy bien esa herida.- le aseguré con voz dulce.

– Feh.

Luego de un par de horas y de haber vendado a Inuyasha, nos encontrábamos en él estudio, con ayuda de Miroku sentamos a Inuyasha en el banquillo frente al enorme piano del salón de baile. Allí se encontraban mi padre platicando gustosamente con el rey Taisho, sentados en una de las mesas de las esquinas.

– Bien Inuyasha, aquí están las partituras, por favor deléitanos con esa maravillosa canción.- pidió Miroku feliz.

Justo cuando Inuyasha iba a comenzar a tocar la canción, Sango entró en el salón con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, su vestido encantador de color cárdeno.

– Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen?- saludo amigablemente.

Como era de esperarse el joven Miroku se acercó hasta ella y besó su mano con delicadeza.

– Hermosa Sango, es un honor ser iluminado por su presencia.- Sango se sonrojo.

– Miroku ¿Qué cosas dice?- preguntó avergonzada.

De lo que no se había percatado Sango, era de la mano de Miroku que se dirigía justo hacia su…

PLAFF

Se escuchó en el salón, luego de una linda cachetada proporcionada por Sango.

– Perdóname Sanguito, es que mi mano esta maldita.- se disculpó Miroku, mientras se sobaba la mejilla que conservaba la marca de la mano de Sango.

– Si claro, desmoralizado. – insultó Sango molesta. Suspiró para clamarse, luego de esto nos miró. – Muy bien ¿Qué es lo que hacen amigos?

– Pues Inuyasha nos iba a tocar una encantadora melodía según Miroku, Sango.- comuniqué.

– Muy bien, yo también deseo escucharla. Comienza a tocar Inuyasha.- animó Sango.

– Bien pero no me interrumpan.- Inuyasha suspiró y comenzó a acariciar las teclas del piano.

Era una melodía muy familiar para mí, al igual que lo tenía que ser para Inuyasha…

Nunca había sabido el nombre de ella, puesto que mi abuela jamás nos la dijo, era la canción con la que nos dormía a los dos, luego de una tarde completa de juegos. Mi abuela Kaede, la madre de mi madre, y la nana de Inuyasha y mía al crecer…

Al sonido de la música comencé a entonar la melodía, como lo hacía mi abuela.

Sobre el tranquilo bosque canta  
y resplandece una estrella  
habla de amor su bella canción  
oscila el pasto con el viento  
todo pajarillo y niño esta  
en brazos de su madre…

– Es una canción muy hermosa- comentó Sango.

– Yo poseo buen gusto para la música, bella Sango.

Y aquel jardín de nuestros sueños  
guarda una flor que aun esta creciendo,  
el sol se esta alejando por hoy  
pero en mi mano guardo sus rayos  
son para ti, son para ti  
duerme ahora  
pequeño niño

Por otra parte del salón, los dos reyes que se encontraban hacia unos minutos platicando radiantemente, ahora residían en silencio escuchando mi cantar.

Sobre el tranquilo bosque canta  
y resplandece una estrella  
en un bote surca las olas  
que reflejan la luz de la luna  
una ovejita delicada  
aun no se quiere ir  
y te desea un día feliz

– ¿Cómo se llamará esa canción?- musitó mi padre.

– No lo se, pero es muy hermosa.- Contestó el rey Inuno. Apenas y podía escucharlos hablar, estaba muy centrada en esa canción.

Para mañana poder volverte a ver  
mis parpados se cierran también  
pero mis versos siguen sonando  
son para ti, son para ti  
duerme ahora  
pequeño niño

– ¿Sabe quien escribió esa melodía? Joven Miroku.- preguntó Sango en voz baja.

– Creo que la escribió Raymond Collvier, es un pianista francés, no es muy conocido. Sin embargó esta canción fue muy especial para él. Muy pocas personas la conocen…

Kouga entró al salón en silencio, no quería interrumpir mi canción, o eso supuse. Se colocó juntó a mi padre y el rey Taisho.

Sobre el tranquilo bosque canta  
y resplandece una estrella  
su luz esta en la oscuridad  
cálida iluminando la noche  
ella guiará el viaje nocturno  
que ahora emprenderás

– Entiendo, pero esa era la canción que cantaba la abuela de Kagome para dormirnos.- comentó Sango.

– Así es, por eso le pedí que me enseñará las partituras de esa melodía, hace ya mucho tiempo.

– Ya veo. Entonces tu eras el único de nosotros que conocía el nombre de esa canción.

– Así es.- contestó con una sonrisa dulce hacia Sango.

mostrándote el camino a casa  
aunque parezca tan lejos de alcanzar  
el mundo unido en sueños esta  
cantando conmigo estos versos  
son para ti, son para ti  
duerme ahora  
pequeño niño

– Bravo.- Dijo mi padre, mientras todos los que se encontraban en el salón, incluyendo a los sirvientes aplaudían.

– Muchas gracias.- Dijimos Inuyasha y yo al mismo tiempo.

– Me alegro que una mujer tan encantadora como mi prometida sea capaz de cautivar con su dulce voz mi corazón.- comentó Kouga mientras se acercaba a mi dándome un abrazó rápido.

– Muchísimas gracias, aunque también debes agradecer a Inuyasha quien fue el que la toco en el piano.- pedí. Kouga me miró con desgano pero al final accedió a mi petición.

– Tu también lo hiciste excelente, bestia.

– Te costo mucho ¿verdad? Lobo sarnoso. – contestó Inuyasha altanero.

– No presiones, bestia.- musitó entre dientes.

– Hijo Creo que fue maravillosa tu interpretación en el piano de cola.- comentó el rey Taisho.

– Gracias padre.- Agradeció Inuyasha un tanto avergonzado, normalmente su padre no lo felicitaba.

– Por cierto Kouga ¿Cómo estuvieron las clases de Vals?- Preguntó mi padre con alegría.

– Terribles rey, apareció el ladrón Red Rose de nuevo, esta vez dijo que vería nuevamente a mi prometida. Al parecer siente deseos por ella.- comentó Kouga preocupado.

– Yo creo que exageras un poco Kouga.- comenté nerviosa, no quería que lo metiera en mas problemas, o yo meterme en problemas.

– Si esa es la situación lo mejor será que Kagome se vaya del palacio por un tiempo.- Comentó Inuno. – Sugiero que se hospede en mi palacio, hasta que atrapen al bandido de Red Rose.

– Me parece una gran idea.- Concordó mi padre.

– Bueno la verdad no es mala idea, hace mucho que no voy al palacio de la familia Taisho.- dije animada.

– Estoy de acuerdo, así tendré a alguien con quien divertirme un rato en casa, después de todo nos íbamos mañana ¿No es así padre?

– Si, mañana nos marchamos, extraño a tu madre, deseo verla, sin contar que Seshomaru regresa a casa después de tanto tiempo de estar en Austria. El rey se notaba sumamente feliz con la idea de ver a su hijo, a Inuyasha no tanto.

Continuara:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les haya gustado  
Nos vemos en el próximo capi

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http://foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose-2(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth ** de cem(punto)zoo. Gracias a todos y continuar leyendo.


	6. Seshomaru

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

Hola perdón por la tardanza es que estoy muy full de trabajo  
Aquí les coloco el capitulo  
Espero que les guste jejejeje 

Capitulo 6: Seshomaru

– Y yo que pensaba que mi estadía en casa seria tranquila.- suspiró con fastidio el peli- plateado.

– ¡Oigan! No me han preguntado si yo deseo que mi prometida vaya a pasar unos días a casa de la bestia. Su majestad Inuno, sin ofender pero me niego a que Kagome este junto al tonto de su hijo.

– Lo lamentó Kouga, pero es por el bien de Kagome sin contar que son amigos desde pequeños, además mi hijo pelea de maravilla y estará más que segura con él.

– Esta bien.- Dijo Kouga molestó.- Después de todo tampoco podía quedarme a su lado, debo volver a las tierras Wolf para arreglar algunos asuntos.- contestó disgustado.

– Tranquilo lobo sarnoso, Kagome estará bien con mi familia.- sonrió Inuyasha mientras me atrajo a su cuerpo por la cintura.

– ¡No la toques bestia!- gritó Kouga.

– Bueno ya paren los dos, no te preocupes Kouga que Sango y yo nos hospedaremos también con la familia Taisho.- Aseguró Miroku.

– ¿Quién te invito libidinoso?- Preguntó Inuyasha aun molestó, Miroku se acercó a Inuyasha quien aún permanecía sentado debido a su herida, tomó las partituras y le pego con ella por la cabeza.

– Compórtate tonto, no vez que es el único modo de que Kouga se quede contentó.

– No me quedo contento, pero si más tranquilo, después de todo Inuyasha es conocido como uno de los más grandes casanovas del reino.- comentó Kouga.

– Ves hijo, has fama y acuéstate a dormir.- le dijo el rey en tonó de regaño.

– Si ya se.- se cruzo de brazos he intento darse la vuelta pero no pudo. De hecho hizo una mueca de dolor.

– ¿Te encuentras bien hijo?- preguntó su padre preocupado.

– No es nada, no te preocupes padre, es solo una torcedura de tobillo, de seguro mañana estaré en perfecto estado.

– Si tu lo dices.- contestó el padre no muy convencido.

– Es enserio no es nada grave.- aseguró Inuyasha.

– Muy bien, entonces todos empaquen sus cosas, saldremos en la mañana.- ordenó mi padre.

Esa noche soñé con él baile de ese día, no dejaba de pensar en él. Solo sabía que mi corazón latía con desenfreno al estar a su lado…  
A la mañana siguiente, después de que mis sirvientas empacaron mis pertenencias, partimos hacia el reino vecino, el dominio de los Taisho.  
Eran dos carruajes, que se dirigían hacia aquel palacio. Yo me encontraba en un carruaje con Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha mientras que el rey viajaba junto con un duque y su esposa, platicando acerca de un negocio, o eso nos dijo.  
Sango estaba junto a Miroku intentando soportarlo, mientras tanto Inuyasha se encontraba leyendo placidamente un libro.

Yo no dejaba de pensar en ¿Quién podría ser aquel ladrón? ¿Por qué cada vez que estaba cerca de mi resultaba tan familiar? ¿Por qué cada segundo a su lado era tan confuso y anhelante? ¿Por qué el deseo constante de verlo? ¿ Porque me sentía de una manera tan única cuando estaba junto a él?

Plaff

Esa cachetada por parte de Sango, me sacó de inmediato de mis pensamientos.

– Lord Miroku ¡Es usted un pervertido! –. Gritó Sango furiosa.

– Ahora ¿qué hizo?-. pregunté con fastidio.

– Miroku dejo guiar su mano hacia el trasero de Sango, y esta lo golpeó.- Contestó Inuyasha. – Oye, te veo muy distraída ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

– Es cierto Kagome ¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió Sango.

– No es nada, es que siento curiosidad por saber ¿quién es Red Rose?- comenté un tanto sonrojada.

– Pues yo creo que es Inuyasha.- Contestó Sango.

– ¡¿Qué?– Dijimos unísonos Inuyasha y yo.

– Otra más que dice que soy yo, es ¿Qué acaso ustedes no tienen imaginación?- objetó Inuyasha en tonó molesto.

– Es que si encajas en el perfil de Red Rose, además de que eres muy hábil para realizar ese tipo de saltos.- dijo Sango.

– Cierto, yo soy capaz de realizar esos saltos tan arriesgados, pero Miroku también es capaz, sin contar que no estaba cuando apareció Red Rose en el baile.- recalcó Inuyasha.

– Es cierto, Lord Miroku ¿Dónde se encontraba usted en ese momento?- preguntó Sango.

– Pues yo me encontraba… en… pues… yo estaba… es decir…- Miroku no podía formular palabra alguna ante la fría y amenazadora mirada de Sango.

– Y bien ¿ Donde se encontraba?- preguntó aun mas molesta.

– No me mates Sanguito.- pidió en tonó de ruego.

Miroku estaba mas que tenso, estaba sudando frío, es ¿qué acaso Miroku era red Rose? Imposible.

– Estaba con una de las sirvientas de Kagome.- contestó apenado.

– Ja ¿Por qué piensa que yo iba a matarlo Lord Miroku?- Sango dejo de mirarlo y comenzó a abanicarse con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

– Sanguito ¿No estás molesta? – preguntó esperanzado.

– No tengo porque Lord Hoshi.- contestó ella ignorando por completo su mirar.

Era grave aquella pelea, Sango jamás le había llamado a Miroku por su apellido. Al parecer Miroku había acabado con la poca confianza que Sango le tenía…  
Inuyasha y yo nos miramos preocupados ante esto, después de todo ambos conocíamos a la perfección los sentimientos de ese par.

– Sanguito, te lo juró no lo vuelvo hacer.

– No, ya estoy harta de escuchar razones, por culpa de ese tipo de acciones es que el amor se marchita, y lo que sentía por usted murió al instante en que rompió su promesa de serme fiel.

– Sango ¿No crees que exageras un poco?- preguntó Inuyasha.

– No, y no te metas. – Sango miró de un modo muy aterrador a Inuyasha. – No tengo nada que perdonarle a Lord Hoshi, solo deseo llegar pronto a tu palacio para descansar de este largo viaje Inuyasha.

– Si.- comentó un tanto nervioso ante la mirada de la señorita.

– Lo mejor será esperar a que se calmé, luego yo hablaré con ella.- le dije a Inuyasha en secreto, después de todo no quería que Sango me escuchará confabulando en su contra.

Inuyasha asintió mientras ignoraba aun la mirada fría por parte de Sango.

– Para cambiar el tema, Kagome ¿Qué fue lo que paso en el salón de baile?- preguntó Sango curiosa.

– Pues apareció Red Rose y bailo conmigo un tierno vals.- dije avergonzada.

– ¿Así? Y ¿Cómo baila el ladrón?- preguntó entusiasmada.

– Pues baila exquisitamente, la verdad es que danza mejor que el joven Kouga.- admití apenada.

– Ja a ese lobo cualquier idiota lo supera.- comentó Inuyasha.

– No seas malo Inuyasha, el no baila tan mal, solo que no esta acostumbrado a danzar el vals.- defendí.

– Feh, lo que digas, lo que si estoy seguro es que Kouga es un idiota y tu te comportas muy extraño cuando hablas de ese ladrón.- aseguró con cara de pocos amigos.

– A ¿qué te refieres?- inquirí nerviosa.

– Kagome no será ¿qué te estas enamorando de ese ladrón?- preguntó Sango mas entusiasmada.

Miroku estaba como una roca inmóvil, ni siquiera se había movido un milímetro después de que Sango lo había nombrado por su apellido. Sango parecía inerte ante este hecho.

– Yo… pues…

– No digas tonterías Sango, Kagome jamás se enamoraría de un ladrón.- interrumpió Inuyasha.

– ¿Por qué no? Es un hombre y ella una mujer, es posible que si pueda existir un amor así, como una historia prohibida en la cuál deberán enfrentarse a los enemigos que se interpongan en su amor. – Suspiró ilusionada.

– Feh, son solo patrañas, un hombre solo desea a una mujer por una cosa y solo una cosa, por complacer su deseo carnal, es por eso. Así que seguramente ese ladrón profeta un amor que se extinguirá al primer soneto.

Sango he Inuyasha se pusieron a debatir al respecto, cosa que no me estaba agradando nada, pero agradecí cuando el carruaje se detuvo diciéndome que ya habíamos llegado a la enorme mansión de Inuyasha.

Descendimos del carruaje, Miroku se bajo aún como una estatua de piedra del carruaje. Sango se fue juntó con el rey Inuno, después de unos minutos nos encontramos en el salón del enorme castillo.

Los sirvientes habían llevado todas nuestras pertenencias a las habitaciones en las que dormiríamos. El rey después de haber despachado a sus "socios" tomó asiento en el tronó real.  
Sango y Miroku no se dirigían palabra alguna, mientras que Inuyasha no dejaba de verme de un modo extraño, entre furioso y preocupado.

– ¡Querido!- llamó una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos azabaches y mirada café, su rostro era dulce y su sonrisa tierna. Era la reina Izayoi dulce y gentil, era como una segunda madre para mi.

Se acercó corriendo a los brazos de su esposo, quien la recibió feliz con un leve beso en sus labios.

– Te extrañe mucho mi reina.- comentó el hombre con una enorme sonrisa.

– Y yo a usted mi rey.- aseguró regalándole la mas tierna sonrisa solo a él. Luego de otro abrazó se giró hacía nosotros. – Que maleducada he sido ¿Cómo han estado?- nos sonrió.

– Muy bien, madre.- contestó Inuyasha por todos.

– Ven aquí mi pequeño hijo.- Inuyasha se acercó a su madre y la abrazó luego de tanto tiempo de no haberla visto.

– Tu también Kagome, ven acá mi hija adoptiva.- pidió con voz gentil y así lo hice, la abracé luego de haberla extrañado durante tanto tiempo.

Luego del el calido recibimiento por parte de la reina, nos dirigimos al jardín del palacio en el cuál nos encontrábamos gustosamente tomando el té, con excepción de Miroku quien se retiró a descansar un poco porque no se sentía bien.

Discutíamos acerca de las trivialidades que habían ocurrido durante la ausencia de Inuyasha en el palacio, cosas casuales, y acerca de la llegada de el hermano mayor de este.

– Seshomaru se ha convertido en un hombre muy apuesto Kagome, lastima que ya estés comprometida.- menciono Izayoi un tanto desilusionada.

– Je je je si verdad.- reí nerviosa mientras sorbía mi taza de té.

– Feh, ni que Kagome se fuera a casar con el imbécil de mi hermano.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose…

– A ¿quién llamas imbécil? Inútil.- se escucho una voz fría.

Giramos la cabeza y vimos a un hombre de largos cabellos plateados, la viva imagen de su padre, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha… Seshomaru.

– Un placer verlo de nuevo príncipe Seshomaru.- dijo Sango mientras que tanto ella como yo hacíamos una reverencia.

– Un placer verla señorita Sango, princesa Kagome.- me quedé viendo a la joven que lo acompañaba a su espalda, era muy hermosa. Lo que Seshomaru notó – Ella es mi acompañante, la señorita Rin Yasashi.

La joven se acercó y nos hizo una reverencia mostrando respeto ante nosotros. Los invitamos a sentare en la mesa, ambos lo hicieron.

– Esta haciendo calor.- se quejo Seshomaru. Abrió su capa y la pasó detrás de su hombro dejándome en completo shock.

La vestimenta de Seshomaru, era exactamente igual a la de Red Rose, no solo eso sino que ahora que me fijaba bien esa ropa solo se encontraba en Austria debido al frío. ¿Cómo un ladrón había conseguido ropas tan caras provenientes de ese país?

Bueno aunque Inuyasha me había comentado que el era muy famoso aquí, sin embargo nadie mas en el reino poseía ese tipo de prendas.

Sino fuera porque Seshomaru no se encontraba en el reino ese día, podría a ver jurado que era él. Después de todo incluso su modo de caminar era similar al de aquél gallardo ladrón.

– ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? Seshomaru- Preguntó Izayoi con voz dulce.

– A decir verdad, fue bastante tranquilo. Me detuve unos días en el reino de los Higurashi, creo que fue una semana antes del baile de compromiso, pensé en ir pero tenía demasiadas cosas que pendientes.- comentó con su típica voz fría.

– ¿Entonces tu te encontrabas aquí cuando apareció Red Rose?- pregunté tratando de parecer tranquila.

– ¿El ladrón de Austria? Si, si estaba, dicen que es bastante bueno según los periódicos y además de que odia por completo a la burguesía, posee una filosofía del amor muy amplia.

– Tal vez leyó demasiados libros de Bernardo Guardí.- comentó Inuyasha de modo gracioso. 

Todos rieron ante la teoría de que el ladrón era un defensor de la filosofía de la mujer, sin embargo estaba mas centrada ante el hecho de que posiblemente Seshomaru podía ser Red Rose… 

Continuará:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les haya gustado  
Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo 

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http:/foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose-2(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth ** de cem(punto)zoo. Gracias a todos y continuar leyendo.


	7. Recuerdos

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

Bueno primero que nada, bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, también muchas gracias por sus post. Jajajaj así que hay posibilidades que Seshomaru sea Red Rose y no Inuyasha ¿Ahora quien será ese ladrón? jejejejeje  
Pues creo que este capitulo los dejará un poco intrigados jejejeje

Capitulo 7: Recuerdos

Ya era de mañana. Había dormido placidamente en la cama de la encantadora habitación que me habían proporcionado.  
La verdad es que esta era mi habitación en este lugar, porque al igual que Inuyasha pasaba cada verano en mi castillo, yo pasaba cada invierno en el suyo.  
Me coloque un vestido fresco color azul debido al calor que estaba haciendo hoy, me coloqué una peineta en el cabello y salí de aquel cuarto.  
Estaba totalmente confundida con respecto a ¿quién era Red Rose? Podía ser cualquiera ahora, al principio pensé que era Inuyasha pero por su forma de ser no encajaba en ese perfil, también cabía la posibilidad de que aquel hombre fuera Seshomaru, su personalidad no era tampoco nada similar a la del ladrón, sin embargo el lugar de origen de este, era en Austria, ligar donde Seshomaru paso muchos años, también usaban la misma vestimenta y además cuando el regreso fue que apareció Red Rose…

– ¡Estoy tan confundida!

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos hermosamente adornados con cuadros de paisajes, y al final de este un enorme ventanal con vista al bosque del lago azul, iluminando por completo aquel lugar y dándole un ambiente pacifico.  
En el invierno no se podía apreciar este tipo de vistas. Me quede contemplando por un buen rato aquel ventanal, me fascinaba poder deslumbrar aquel paisaje que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

– Oh, Buenos días su alteza.- me giré al notar como me hablaban.

– Buenas días Lady Rin.- acepté su reverencia y volvió a su posé normal.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana?- preguntó con una tierna sonrisa.

– Muy bien y ¿usted? – contesté con la misma gentileza.

– Bien, este palacio es realmente encantador.- comentó.

– Así es, es realmente hermoso.- concordé.

– Princesa, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿podría hablar con usted en privado?- su voz sonaba un tanto triste, al parecer hacia unos segundos estaba usando una mascara para que no me percatara de ello.

– Claro, venga conmigo.

Después de tanto caminar por los pasillos de ese enorme palacio, llegue a la biblioteca, normalmente estaba sola así que podríamos hablar con tranquilidad.  
Tomamos asiento en los sillones de aquel lugar, se sentó junto a mi y de repente su verdadero ser surgió a la luz.

– Discúlpeme de verdad. Es que no sabia con quien pudiera hablar en estos momentos y sinceramente me acaban de dar una noticia que necesito sacar de mi ser.

– Puede contarme con confianza, mis labios están sellados.

– Princesa ¿Usted conoce a Lady Kagura Mikoru? – Su voz denotaba de suma tristeza, al igual que su mirada.

– Si, es la hermana mayor de lady Kikyo ¿Por qué?

– Ella es la prometida del príncipe Seshomaru, es por eso que ha regresado al reino.

– Comprendo, me percató de que siente algo por el príncipe Seshomaru ¿No es verdad?- inquirí con voz tierna.

– El príncipe y yo, nos conocimos en Viena, de inmediato quede encantada por su forma de ser, a pesar de que al inicio era un hombre frío, conmigo era dulce y gentil. Luego de dos meses de estar a su lado, me comunico que viajaría a Austria debido algunos negocios que debía realizar, sin contar que tenía ciertas cosas pendientes. Cuando me pidió que lo acompañara me sentí tan feliz. Estuvimos dos años recorriendo toda Austria, descubriendo los distintos secretos que albergaban las ciudades.

– Ya veo.- "Vaya así que Seshomaru es gentil con esta joven ¿Quién lo diría?"

– Sin embargo hacia unos días el señor Seshomaru recibió una carta, en ella indicaba que correspondía regresar de inmediato al reino. Esta mañana su padre le anunció que debía contraer matrimonio con Lady Kagura su prometida de la infancia, debido a que se necesitaba un sucesor al trono para las tierras de los Mikoru.

– Entiendo…- no sabia que decirle, sus lagrimas recorrían su rostro que reflejaba dolor y tristeza.

– Princesa, odio esta situación, me encuentro enamorada del príncipe que esta comprometido con otra mujer, lo peor de todo es que no conozco sus sentimientos reales, no tengo ni la mas minima idea de porque hay un lado de el que desconozco completamente, aquel donde nunca lo veo, jamás me cuenta a pesar de que viví dos años a su lado.

– ¿Vivió con un hombre durante dos años?- eso era realmente extraño en este tiempo.

– Si, pero el príncipe siempre a sido un completo caballero a diferencia de su hermano, por lo que me ha contando es todo un casanova.- su mirada comenzó a demostrar un auge de ternura al recordar este hecho.

Entendía a la perfección la situación de no conocer los sentimientos de un hombre hacia una mujer, el no saber si uno es correspondida. Así que la ayudaría en todo lo posible.

– Lady Rin, tengo una idea.- llamé con una sonrisa. – te voy a ayudar en todo lo posible con respecto a Seshomaru, intentare descubrir si esta enamorado de usted ¿le parece?

– Muchísimas gracias Princesa.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, su mirada ya no tenía tristeza sino esperanza de que quizás su amor fuera correspondido.

– No es nada.- contesté sonriendo.

El restó de la mañana transcurrió en perfecta calma, luego de quedarme hablando son Rin durante horas, relatando mis aventuras con los demás y ella contando los momentos tan felices que vivió junto a Seshomaru.

Me encontraba caminando por los jardines de aquel palacio, aquellos que no estaban rodeados por paredes de hierba formando un enorme laberinto como era en mi castillo. Este era un espacio amplio y encantador que se conectaba con el bosque.

– Hola Kagome.- saludó Inuyasha que venía montado sobre el hermoso caballo blanco.

Se detuvo a mi lado mostrando el perfecto dominio que poseí sobre aquella impactante criatura.

– Hola Inuyasha… -saludé con una dulce sonrisa.

– ¿Estas ocupada?- preguntó.

– No, la verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer.

– Vamos a cabalgar juntos, necesito hablar contigo en privado.- pidió.

– Esta bien.- estaba confundida ante su comportamiento tan extraño.

De repente estiró su mano, la tomé y me ayudo a subir sobre su corcel blanco. Me sujeté fuertemente a su cintura e Inuyasha dijo algo en voz baja por lo que no pude entender.

Comenzamos a cabalgar por los extensos terrenos, adentrándonos cada vez mas en el bosque del lago. Íbamos deprisa, al parecer quería llegar allí antes de que comenzará a caer la tarde dando inició a la noche.

Llegamos después de unos cuantos minutos de haber cabalgado, el lugar era sumamente hermoso, los pastos resplandecían de verde, los carboles eran frondosos, el aire que se respiraba era tan puro y el lago brillaba como si hubiesen miles de estrellas dentro de él.  
Inuyasha bajo del caballo y luego me ayudo a decender, tomándome de la cintura mientras que me apoyaba de sus hombros, pero extrañamente acercándome a su cuerpo.

– Inuyasha esto es mas hermoso en verano que en invierno.- mencioné maravillada ante el paisaje.

– Es cierto, tu nunca lo habías visto sin la capa de hielo.- recordó en voz alta, mientras que ataba al caballo cerca del lago para que pudiese descansar.

Después de unos minutos me senté en el césped recostando mi cuerpo en un enorme árbol. Inuyasha se sentó a mi lado tan solo por unos instantes ya que recostó su cabeza en mis piernas.

Comencé a acariciar su hermoso cabello plateado, desde que era pequeña siempre me gusto el lacio y plateado cabello de Inuyasha, lo que mas me gustaba era acariciarla.

– Dime de ¿qué deseabas hablar?- pregunté dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

– Aun no deseo comenzar una discusión…- Al parecer lo que iba a decirme iba a tener consecuencias, su rostro estaba bastante serio, lo que no era nada bueno proviniendo de Inuyasha.

– Muy bien.- contesté.

– Recuerdas ¿Cuándo jugamos aquí de niños?- preguntó mostrándome una sonrisa de lado.

– Así es, normalmente jugábamos con Sango y Miroku, donde tu eras un valiente guerrero, Sango un hada madrina, Miroku el villano y yo la princesa que se encontraba cautiva en la torre, y que esperaba ser despertada con un tierno beso en la mejilla ja ja ja.- reí abiertamente, aquellos recuerdos eran tan gracioso, en especial cuando llegaba la parte de mi rescaté.

– Tienes muy buena memoria, hubo un día en especial, el día que tuve que darte un beso en la mejilla y resultó que te lo di en los labios, algo inocente sin embargo ese fue tu primer beso.- comentó un tanto avergonzado.

– Pues ahora que lo dices, es cierto, tu ya me habías besado antes ja ja ja, pero éramos niños Inuyasha no teníamos ni noción de lo que era un besó.

– Así es. Kagome te traje aquí porque quiero que me digas ¿Qué es lo que sientes por ese ladrón?

– A ¿Qué te refieres?- pregunté nerviosa.

Entendía perfectamente a que se refería Inuyasha, no era nada bueno, el siempre había sido muy sobre protector en estos temas, y últimamente me estaba colmando la paciencia con sus constantes recordatorios de que estaba comprometida con Kouga y que obviamente era un idiota de primera.

– Sabes a que me refiero no te hagas la tonta, dime ¿Estas enamorada de ese ladrón?

Se sentó frente a mi, su mirada dorada fundida en el oro mas liquido me hipnotizaban por completo, estaba retándome con ella, como diciéndome "Dime que no", no me había percatado antes de que el rostro de Inuyasha parecía esculpido por el mismo Miguel Ángel. Sus labios tan encantadores, tan tentadores, seductores, y exquisitamente detractores preguntándome algo que no debían.

– Y ¿Bien?- Su voz seguía seria y su mirada fija.

– Pa… para ¿qué deseas… saber?- estaba poniéndome nerviosa.

– Contéstame por favor.- pidió. – Necesitó saber lo que sientes por ese sujeto, deseo saber si Sango decía la verdad o no podré dormir tranquilo.- explicó.

Su voz ya no mostraba seriedad sino preocupación, no me gustaba ver a Inuyasha en ese estado.

– No puedo decirte lo que siento porque ni yo misma estoy segura, pero lo mas probable es que me este enamorando de él.- comenté.

– No lo acepto.- dijo en voz casi audible.

– ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunté para entender mejor lo que había dicho.

– ¡No lo acepto! No voy a tolerar que te enamores de un ladrón, Kagome, un sujeto que de seguro a de ocultar algo de su pasado y por eso es un ratero, tampoco voy a acceder a tu estupido compromiso con Kouga, por mas que lo intenté jamás lo consentiré.

Inuyasha estaba furioso, estaba desatando todo ese rencor y cólera que había estado guardo en mi casa, al parecer había tenido demasiado tiempo con ese resentimiento en el pecho, porque cuando acabo de decírmelo su semblante comenzó a reflejar paz.

– No te pido que aceptes nada Inuyasha, yo tampoco he aceptado tu compromiso con Kikyo y sin embargo sigo siendo tu amiga, a pesar de que no me lleve educadamente con esa mujer. – expresé con tristeza.

– Es ¿qué no lo comprendes?- preguntó sarcástico. – ¿Cómo es que puedes ser tan ciega?- su voz sonaba escéptica.

– No te entiendo Inuyasha.- ahora si que estaba confundida, poseía el rostro enigmático.

– Hasta Sango se percató, incluso mi madre se dio cuenta, Seshomaru lo vio, y tú no lo has notado.- pronunciaba cosas que no entendía, era como si hablara solo, consigo mismo.

– No he notado ¿Qué?

– Nada, olvídalo, dejémoslo así. Si estas enamorada de Red Rose, esperó que sea un amor correspondido, que supongo que lo es por lo que me has dicho.- su voz era de decepción.

– Inuyasha.- musité. – Dime ¿qué es lo que no he notado?- pedí, no iba a dejarme con la duda.

– Ya no importa.- dijo cruzándose de brazos, y dándome la espalda.

– Dímelo, Inuyasha.- pedí de nuevo, solo que esta vez un poco molesta.

– Feh, ya te dije que no, tonta.- repitió.

Coloque mi mano en su hombro y lo forcé a que me mirará, su rostro estaba muy cerca del mió.

– Inuyasha… por favor… dime- pedí, estaba completamente idiotizada por su mirar. Inuyasha me estaba resultando increíblemente atractivo, algo que no había notado antes…

Continuará_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado la continuación  
Esta semana no tengo tanto que hacer, así que posiblemente les ponga conti mañana también jejejeje  
Espero que les allá gustado

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http:/foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose-2(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth ** de cem(punto)zoo. Gracias a todos y continuar leyendo.


	8. Las señoritas Mikoru

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

Hola, bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras y mil gracias por sus post, pues esta conty no tiene imagen T-T es que no he tenido tiempo sorry, la próxima si tendrá, se las coloco hoy porque me voy al igual que la semana pasada a casa de mi abuela por lo que no voy a poder conectarme mucho.

Capitulo 8: Las señoritas Mikoru

Su mirar fija en la mía causaban una sensación completamente extraña, a la vez de encantadora en mi interior. Mi corazón latía descontrolado. De repente su mirar hipnotizante me tenía atrapada hasta que…

– Deja las tonterías, ya te dije que no es nada, así que no insistas.- contestó colocándose de pie.

– Pienso que eres cruel al no querer decirme.- me queje.

– Feh, como si me importara lo que pensaras de mi.- me respondió de modo altanero mientras aún me daba la espalda.

Me levante de inmediato y justo en ese momento Inuyasha se giró, estaba su cuerpo muy cerca del mió sin embargo…"Esta sensación me resulta extrañamente familiar"-pensé.

– Desde ¿Cuándo no te importa lo que piense de ti?- reté molesta.

– Ja, nunca me ha interesado lo que pienses niña tonta.- contestó en el mismo tono altanero.

– ¿Así?- pregunté conteniendo una gran irá en mi interior. – Pues déjame decirte que es por eso que prefiero estar con Kouga mucho antes que contigo, es mas deseo casarme con él y me alegra que sea mi prometido porque por lo menos a él le interesa lo que pienso.

– En ese caso lárgate con el "lobucho" ese.- retó.

– Muy bien ¡lárgate con tu querida Kikyo!- grité

Ambos parecíamos echar fuego por los ojos, estábamos realmente enojados el uno con el otro, no entendía como esta conversación había parado en una discusión tan tonta.

– Pues eso haré, luego de que te vayas con tu amado "Kouga"- su voz estaba mas ronca de lo normal, mostrando la furia en sus palabras.

– Muy bien.- me acerqué de inmediato al caballo de Inuyasha. Lo desaté y subí sobre el.

– ¿Qué estas haciendo?- se quejó confundido.

– ¡Me marcho!- le grité molesta.

– ¡Pero el caballo es mío!- se quejó aun mas furioso, pero ya yo había comenzado a cabalgar.

Estaba realmente enojada, no entendía la razón de ese comportamiento tan extraño con respecto a Inuyasha.

– ¡Es un tonto!- grité para mi misma.

Estaba realmente enojada, por suerte conocía aquel bosque a la perfección después de todo había pasado gran parte de mi infancia en él.  
Cuando llegué al palacio baje del corcel y lo envié nuevamente al bosque, después de todo a pie era una ruta muy larga, Inuyasha terminaría regresando al anochecer, a pesar de que estaba enojada con él, tampoco quería que lo atacara algún lobo o algo por el estilo.

La única persona que me quitaría esa rabia interna era posiblemente… un leve tropezón con una pequeña piedra me sacó de mis pensamientos. Levanté la mirada y miré a la persona con la que podía hablar tranquilamente, mi querida amiga Sango, pero no se encontraba sola.

– Por favor Sango, comprende, era necesario que lo hiciera.

– No quiero escuchar excusas Lord Hoshi.

– Sango, comprende.

Sango estaba ignorando a Miroku, mientras el le discutía algo, supuse que era con respecto a la pelea de ayer.

– ¿Por qué rayos se te hace tan difícil entender, que lo hice porque era necesario? ¿Por qué no comprendes que estoy enamorado de ti Sango?- dijo Miroku con voz un tanto molesta.

– No quiero escuchar mentiras Lo…- Sango dejo de darle la espalda y al girarse…

Me quede completamente en shock, Miroku estaba besando a Sango. Ella intentaba zafarse pero después de unos segundos correspondió a su beso.

Me encontraba completamente roja, como era que no dejaba de ver esa escena. Me daba pena pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, era algo sumamente hermoso, realmente muy romántico.

En ese instante un recuerdo regreso a mi cabeza de inmediato. Era la imagen de cuando era una pequeña niña e Inuyasha me había dado – aunque por accidente- mi primer beso, inocentemente claro esta.

Plaf

– ¿Cómo te atreviste Miroku?- reclamó Sango  
algo me decía que gracias a ese acto que había hecho Miroku, Sango volvería a hablarle. Después de todo, aunque lo negará, ella lo quería mucho.

Me adentré en el palacio, no quería interrumpir a la pareja que se reconciliaba.

– Ah.- suspiré, sin darme cuenta estaba en el recibidor del palacio.

– Vaya, vaya no sabía que dejaban entrar a princesas caprichosas al palacio.- giré el rostro y reconocí a la perfección su rostro.

Ya de por sí me llevaba mal con Kikyo para tener que soportar a su 10 veces peor, hermana mayor. Kagura Mikoru. Para empeorar las cosas Kikyo estaba con ella.

– Vine a ver a mi prometido, no esperaba ver a la chusma del reino.- expresó Kikyo con una sonrisa fría en su rostro.

– Por favor si yo soy chusma ¿que quedará de ti?- expresé enojada.

De verdad hoy no era mi día, al parecer hoy debía haberme quedado en la cama descansando.

– ¡Kagome! ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme solo en el bosque?- era Inuyasha quien entraba molestó al salón, se paró frente a mi, con una mirada llena de furia.

– Hola príncipe Inuyasha.- dijo Kikyo con voz dulce.

Inuyasha giró su rostro con una expresión de desanimo. Pero como estaba un poco furioso conmigo , se acercó hasta ella y la beso en los labios, tan solo por unos segundos.

– Hola querida que alegría verte de nuevo.- dijo con su voz de casanova.

No se porque, pero sentí una gran furia en mi interior, era como si quisiera matar a Inuyasha por haberla besado, y ella por haberle correspondido.

– Por cierto a ¿qué debo la visita de las hermanas Mikoru?- preguntó luego de separarse de Kikyo.

– Pues querido cuñado, vengo a aceptar el compromiso con Seshomaru.- contestó Kagura.

– ¿Estas comprometida con mi hermano?- Inuyasha estaba asombrado.

– Si,¿no te alegra? Todos seremos una gran familia.- comentó Kikyo, abrazando a Inuyasha.

– Si, jejeje claro.- contestó.

Conocía a la perfección ese tonó, Inuyasha no le gustaba para nada la idea de que Kagura se casara con Seshomaru, aunque no se la razón por la cuál no deseaba ese compromiso.

– Veo que ya llegaron.- dijo una voz fría entrando al salón.

– Seshomaru esa no es manera de saludar a tu prometida.- regaño el rey.

Rin estaba acompañando a ambos caballeros, su mirada continuaba igual de triste, que en la mañana, y mas luego de ver a la prometida de Seshomaru.

Me acerqué a ella, luego de saludar cordialmente al padre y al hermano de Inuyasha.

– Ella es la señorita Rin, una amiga.- expresó Seshomaru mientras señalaba a la joven.

Kagura la inspeccionó con la mirada, la analizaba con despreció, luego de unos minutos se detuvo

– Kagome y Rin ¿por qué no van a dar un paseo?- sugirió Kagura con voz seductora mientras miraba fijamente a Seshomaru.

– No, ellas se quedan.- contestó con la misma voz fría de siempre.

Inuyasha aun continuaba abrazando a Kikyo, por alguna extraña razón eso me estaba enojando mas de lo normal. También estaba preocupada por Rin, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento caería en el suelo a llorar desconsolada.

Lo bueno era que Seshomaru no se había acercado a Kagura, ni siquiera para tomarle la mano como se saludaba cordialmente a las mujeres. Seshomaru estaba realmente tenso en comparación a su estado frío de siempre.

– Príncipe Seshomaru ¿Qué le parece si da un paseo a caballo con mi hermana?- preguntó Kikyo con una mala interpretación de voz dulce.

Mientras observaba aun, como continuaba abrazando su cuerpo con el de Inuyasha.

– Me parece una grandiosa idea hijo, será bueno que ambos pasen tiempo juntos para que se conozcan mejor.- comentó el rey con una sonrisa.

– Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo- comentó Seshomaru con el mismo tonó frío de siempre.- tengo varios negocios pendientes que hacer, además de una cita importante con varios duques, por lo que no puedo perder mi tiempo en un paseo a caballo.

– Harás eso luego hijo, ahora lo importante es que estés con tu prometida.- objeto el rey con voz un tanto amenazante.

– Muy bien, si eso quiere padre, obedeceré como siempre.- contestó con voz fría.

Seshomaru se acercó hacia Kagura, no sin antes ver por un momento rápido a Rin, si no hubiese estado tan pendiente de esos dos seguramente no lo habría notado.

Rin giró el rostro hacia otro lado con expresión dolida. Seshomaru dio la espalda y se marcho con Kagura, quien estaba muy aferrada a su brazo.

– Espero que se la lleven bien.- suspiró el rey antes de salir del salón.

Rin se encontraba bastante triste, sin embargo no quería mostrar debilidad o eso supuse, frente a la pareja melosa que aun se encontraba frente a nosotros.

– Porque no siguen el consejo de mi hermana y se marchan a otro lado, mi prometido y yo tenemos bastantes asuntos que atender.- expresó Kikyo mientras con sus labios rozaba el cuello de Inuyasha.

– Creo que tienes razón, no queremos ser mal cuarteto, disfruten su momento juntos. En especial tu… Inuyasha.- Su nombre lo pronuncié con mucho rencor, nunca había estado tan enojada con él.

El me miró de un modo indescriptible, no entendía esa mirada, lo que si sabía era que lo veía con mucha rabia.

Tomé a Rin del brazo y me la llevé a mi alcoba, cerré la puerta con llave para no ser molestadas.

Me senté en la cama y como lo pensé se arrojó sobre mis rodillas y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

– Cálmate Rin, Seshomaru no se vio interesado en Kagura.- dije intentando calmarla mientras acariciaba su cabellera.

– Es solo cuestión de tiempo… ella….ella… ella es muy hermosa.- dijo agitada mientras sentía como sus lagrimas caían en la falda de mi vestido.

– La belleza no solo se encuentra en el exterior, además Seshomaru nunca le ha prestado mucha atención a esas cosas, el siempre se ha caracterizado por ser fuerte pero con un corazón gentil, aunque no lo muestre casi.- aseguré con una sonrisa dulce.

– ¿Esta segura?- preguntó como una niña pequeña a la vez que me observaba con los ojos tristes, ocultos tras la falda de mi vestido.

– Así es, recuerdo cuando me quede sola con Seshomaru en el palacio, era invierno e Inuyasha se encontraba en una de sus clases de equitación por le que estaba realmente aburrida.

Continuara_  
Espero que les haya gustado  
Nos vemos en la próxima conty 

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http:/foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose-2(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth ** de cem(punto)zoo. Gracias a todos y continuar leyendo.


	9. ¿Qué significa esto?

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, y muchas gracias por sus post, bueno a pesar de que estoy en casa de mi abuela me traje la compu para colocarles conty si! jejeje, bueno la verdad es que ya tengo los dos próximos capítulos escritos así que decidí colocarles el de la próxima semana ahora, conste que la próxima semana también abra capitulo, es solo por recompensarlas por ser tan fieles a esta historia jejeje, también porque quiero saber sus opiniones acerca de este capitulo jajajajaj soy mala. Bueno aquí la conty.

Capitulo 9: ¿Qué significa esto?

Limpió su rostro, mientras estaba realmente atenta ante la historia que estaba por contarle.

El príncipe y yo nos quedamos solos en la pequeña biblioteca del palacio, o para ese entonces no era tan grande como ahora. En fin, Seshomaru normalmente era un sujeto frió solo cuando se encontraba Inuyasha presente, cuando se hallaba a solas conmigo siempre se comportaba de un modo un tanto menos frío pero no a tal grado de ser completamente gentil.

Estaba tan aburrida, debido a que no había muchos libros que leer, la gran mayoría era de política o árboles genealógicos de las familias ricas de Austria, Inglaterra o Francia, por lo que era bastante tedioso. El único libro interesante era el de historias que se encontraba leyendo Seshomaru en ese momento.

– ¿Por qué dice que el príncipe es gentil entonces?- inquirió extrañada.

– Porque sin que yo se lo pidiera Seshomaru se coloco junto a mi en el sofá central, me cubrió con su abrigo porque hacia poco de frió y comenzó a leer la historia en voz alta.

– Jamás lo hubiese imaginado.- admitió sorprendida.

– Es el recuerdo mas dulce que tengo de Seshomaru. Por lo menos uno de ellos. El escogió la historia de la bella y la bestia porque quería decirme, que el pensaba que lo que importaba era la belleza interior y no la exterior. O eso dijo luego de que terminara de relatar la historia.

– Es un muy dulce recuerdo.- comentó mucho mas tranquila.

– Sabe que, mejor quédese aquí a descansar, le aseguró nadie la molestara.- sugerí, ella asintió y se recostó en mi cama.

Salí de la habitación y comencé a caminar por los pasillo, vaya sorpresa desagradable que me conseguí al recorrer los pasajes del palacio.  
Inuyasha se estaba besando apasionadamente con Kikyo.

Ignoré la escena tan horrible y me dirigí hacia otro lugar, cualquiera menos ese pasillo.

Sin darme cuenta me encontraba en el establo del palacio, me encontraba realmente triste, el ver esa escena me había afectado y no entendía ¿por qué?  
Me recosté en la enorme pila de paja del establo, los caballos al parecer estaban en su paseo matutino porque no había ninguno en aquel lugar.

Mis pensamientos eran sumamente confusos, eran millones al mismo tiempo. Todos con la misma imagen desagradable, pero ahora peor … recordaba a todas las mujeres con que había pescado a Inuyasha besándose de la misma forma.  
Nunca antes me había afectado pero ¿por qué con Kikyo si?

Sin darme cuenta una lágrima descendió por mi rostro. Estaba llorando y no percibía ¿por qué?, me sentía tan afligida y lastimada, sentía como una especie de hueco en mi interior, que me lastimaba cada momento que pasaba. Por primera vez desde la muerte de mi abuelo, me sentía sola.

No comprendía la situación, estaba acostumbrada a ver a Inuyasha besándose con mujeres, de peores formas que esa. Tal vez me afectaba el hecho de que se llevara tan bien con su prometida.

– No debería llorar, una princesa tan hermosa como usted.- me senté en la paja y miré a la persona quien me hablaba.

– Red Rose ¿qué hace aquí?- pregunté mientras secaba mis lagrimas.

– ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar?- preguntó con voz fría.

– Nadie, la verdad es que no se porque lloro.- admití avergonzada.

Red Rose se acercó hacia mi, se recostó en la paja junto a mi. Yo lo miraba mientras intentaba descubrí quien era.

– Las princesas no lloran por nada- comentó luego de unos minutos. – dime ¿tu amigo es quien te a hecho llorar?- preguntó con voz gentil.

– ¿Inuyasha?- pregunté sin entender si se refería a él.

– Si, ese tal Inútil.- expresó.

Esa era la forma en la que Seshomaru llamaba a Inuyasha.

– Inuyasha.- corregí.

– Cierto, el príncipe casanova, el mejor amigo de Lord Miroku Hoshi que también es Casanova.

– Si, así es.

– ¿Tal vez Inuyasha sea la razón por la cual se encuentra en ese estado?

– No lo se, puede que él sea la razón por la que lloro.

Giró su rostro y se quedo mirándome, no podía distinguir su mirada pero por primera vez me sentía incomoda a su lado.

– ¿Qué pudo haber hecho ese idiota para hacerla sentir mal?- preguntó con un tonó extrañamente familiar.

– No me hizo nada, simplemente creo que me siento malamente por haberlo visto con su… prometida.- mi voz se quebró.

– Entiendo… entonces ¿siente algo por ese amigo tuyo?- su voz sonaba intrigada.

– Claro que no, Inuyasha es mi mejor amigo solo eso.- expresé molesta. Sin embargó mi voz no sonó tan fuerte como quería.

Sus labios formaron una mueca de disgusto que no comprendí.

– No comprendo ¿por qué llora entonces? sino siente nada por Inuyasha.- explicó con un tonó un tanto molesto.

Tono que en cierta forma conocía, no recordaba quien era el que hablaba de esa forma pero estaba segura que lo había escuchado antes.

– Princesa Kagome ¿qué siente por mi?- preguntó aun con el mismo tonó.

– No estoy muy segura, lo mas probable es que me este enamorando de usted.- contesté avergonzada, sin embargo mi corazón no latía desenfrenado como antes.

Aunque por extraño que parezca, el ambiente no era nada romántico, estaba bastante tensó. EL no dejaba de mirarme, sus labios formaron una extraña sonrisa, detestaba no poder ver quien era la persona que se encontraba detrás de aquel antifaz.

– Sabe, creo que yo también siento lo mismo por usted.- contestó con voz un tanto dulce.

Se fue acercando lentamente a mi rostro, sentía el filo de su mirada en todo momento, pero aun así no me sentía de la misma forma que cuando me encontraba en la habitación de mi palacio.

Sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse con los míos en un leve roce, pero en ese momento se escucho un gritó proveniente de las afueras del establo.

– ¡Regréseme mi collar!- gritó una mujer.

Salí a investigar, por si habían descubierto a Red Rose, de cualquier modo el podría escapar, era bastante ágil.

Sin embargo me quede paralizada al notar que el grito había sido provocado por otro sujeto, era provocado por… ¿Red Rose?

– ¿Dos Red Rose?- pregunté confundida en voz baja. Mientras enfocaba la vista en aquel hombre frente a mi, mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Giré mi rostro hacia el ladrón que se encontraba ahora a mi lado.

– No olvide jamás lo que le dije hace poco.

Dicho esto ambos ladrones salieron huyendo en dos direcciones diferentes.

La mujer que había gritado previamente había sido nada mas que Lady Kagura.

– Princesa Kagome, llamé a los guardias de inmediato.- ordenó Kagura con voz furiosa.

La verdad es que estaba tan impresionada que cualquier cosa le hubiese prestado mas atención que yo.

Habían dos ladrones, uno de ellos era el hombre del cual estaba enamorada y el otro, era un impostor.

¿Qué debía hacer? si llamaba a los guardias irían tras de uno de ellos, ¿si capturaban al que yo amaba? ¿Si lo condenaban a la horca?

Red Rose es un ladrón, por la tanto un traidor a la corona, su condena seria morir ahorcado.

– Princesa le estoy hablando.- reclamó molesta Kagura.

Giré el rostro un momento y me miró extraño.

Luego ignorando sus comentarios comencé a caminar despacio por los enormes jardines del palacio.

No me había dado cuenta de que había llegado al interior del bosque.

Mi corazón me dolía demasiado. Hoy me sentía tan extraña, estaba peleada con mi mejor amigo, que resultaba ser el causante de mi dolor. ¿Por qué me dolía el corazón de esta manera?

De repente una voz proveniente de lo mas interno del bosque llamó mi atención, sacándome por completo de mis pensamientos.

_No conozco realmente al amor,  
no sabia que llegaría a mi así,  
mi corazón no actúa como debería,  
frente al amor...  
_  
Comencé a caminar hacia donde provenía aquella encantadora voz.

_Si hubiese sabido que seria así,  
no habría comenzado lo que ahora entiendo,  
como tonto me arrepiento,  
cuando es demasiado tarde…  
_  
Esa voz era realmente encantadora, era increíblemente familiar, y sobre todo espectacularmente dulce.

_Quisiera que no fueras tu el amor,  
quisiera que ella no fueras tu,  
no es amor…  
me lastimaste diciéndome todo esto…  
_  
¿Quién era el hombre que cantaba esa melodía tan triste?

Por lo que cantaba de seguro era de un hombre herido por amor ¿Seshomaru? Tal vez… Era posible, después de todo el estaba atrapado en un compromiso no deseado, mientras seguramente amaba a la señorita Rin.

_Esperaba que todo esto fuera algo pasajero,  
ya que las heridas de amor quedaran en mi,  
aunque ya se mi Destino,  
sigue creciendo mi ambición... hasta el final  
y me entristece...  
_  
Después de que atravesé algunos cuantos árboles, lo vi por fin.

El hombre que se encontraba cantando esa hermosa melodía era…

– Red Rose.- musité mientras aun ocultaba mi cuerpo tras uno de los árboles.

¿Qué hacia allí? Cualquiera podría descubrirlo en este lugar.

_No pensé comenzar tan mal,  
pensé que todo seria muy fácil,  
creí que siempre podría  
llamarte otra vez...  
_  
La melodía que entonaba era tan triste que daba ganas de llorar, pero a la vez tan hermosa su voz. Una voz que no escuchaba desde hacia años…

– Acaso será…

_¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?  
¿dónde fue que todo se arruino?  
necesito parar este amor,  
pero te deseo y no te puedo olvidar..._

– Es imposible…- musité retrocediendo unos pasos.

_Quisiera que no fueras tu el amor,  
quisiera que ella no fueras tu,  
no es amor…  
me lastimaste diciéndome todo esto.  
_  
– Acaso realmente serás tú…- ¿Qué hago?

¿Qué debo hacer? Tu eres Red Rose, entonces ¿qué haré? Si esta sospecha era correcta, significa que todo este tiempo yo…

_Esperaba que todo esto fuera algo pasajero,  
ya que las heridas de amor quedaran en mi,  
aunque ya se mi Destino,  
sigue creciendo mi ambición... hasta el final.  
_  
– Es imposible.-me repetía sin cesar a mi misma. – El no puede ser Red Rose.

_Ahora se que si no eres tu,  
nada tendría significado para mi,  
no puedo contenerme mas,  
el tener que borrarte hoy una vez mas..  
lo hace aun mas difícil...  
_  
Acabo la canción, continué observándolo unos minutos más, tomó una piedra frente al lago y la arrojo, haciéndola rebotar unas 5 veces antes de que se hundiera.

Salí de mi escondite y el se quedó mirándome. Ahora podía sentir con facilidad aquella armonía nuevamente, aquel sentimiento calido que invadía mi corazón a su lado… seguramente estaba con algún impostor en el establo porque ahora estaba casi segura de quien era el joven detrás de esa mascará. Aquel joven con el collar de Lady Kagura en sus manos.

– Princesa Kagome.- musitó sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

Me acerqué a él con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta quedar solo a milímetros de distancia. Pasó su mano con delicadeza sobre mi rostro. Secando las lágrimas con delicadeza.

Acercó su rostro con mucha lentitud hacia mis labios, yo no pude esperar mas y me acerque también, rodee mis brazos tras su cuello y unimos nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

Era tan delicado, dulce, cariñoso, solo era un rocé de nuestros labios.

Pero eso era suficiente para mi, solo estar así con él, en un leve contacto de nuestras bocas bastaba por ahora. Había una extraña electricidad que me unía a él, que me invitaba a no separarme jamás de ese modo.

Tomé su mascara junto antes de que se separara de mi y pude ver con claridad su rostro ahora descubierto. Su cara llena de sorpresa por mi acción, pero sobre todo una sonrisa en sus labios.

– Ese modo de cantar solo podría ser tuyo…

Continuara_ _  
Si lo soy recontra mala por dejarlo hay jajajajajaja, pero tendrán que averiguar lo que sigue en el próximo capitulo jajajaja  
Espero que les haya gustado  
Nos vemos en el próximo capi

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http:/foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose-2(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth ** de cem(punto)zoo. Gracias a todos y continuar leyendo.


	10. Recuerdos del pasado

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

hola lectoras, adivinen traigo conti jejejej, espero que les guste, Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras de mi fic, Gracias por sus post y ojalá les guste el capi, porque siento que querrán matarme de vez en cuando, y en el que le sigue a este más. Pero bueno más adelante todo tendrá un poco de sentido, y con respecto a Red Rose, lean cuidadosamente OK. Por cierto no tengo idea de ¿por que cuando les hago los capítulos más largos los sienten mas cortos? Jajaja será porque las dejo picadas, e intrigadas cosa que me gusta hacer ya que me motiva a escribir cada día y surgen nuevas ideas de como hacer que la historia duré bastante, ya que no quiero que sea corta, quiero que sea tan larga como mi fic de vacaciones en Roma con Inuyasha jejejeje. Bueno me cayo aquí la conty.

Capitulo 10: Recuerdos del pasado

Sus cabellos mágicamente se convirtieron en color plateado, mientras que sus ropas se transformaban en las típicas que acostumbraba a usar.

– Kagome.- mi amado ladrón estaba pronunciando mi nombre como lo había hecho siempre desde que éramos niños.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tu?- pregunté con voz gentil.

– Porque temía que no volvieras a hablarme.- comentó con un leve sonrojo.

Nuestras miradas estaban fijas en el otro. Sus manos me tomaban por la cintura mientras que sus dedos me acariciaban con delicadeza.

– ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Además eres un Taisho, nadie puede dejar de hablarte.- dije dulcemente mientras que sus labios rozaban los míos.

– Te amo Kagome.- dije con voz gentil.

Comenzamos a besarnos tiernamente, cada rocé era tierno y gentil. Su boca era una cueva que gustosa exploraba. Sus manos comenzaron a cobrar vida y a rozar mi espalda.

Fuimos recostándonos poco a poco en la grama de aquel mágico lugar, sus manos subieron mi falda con delicadeza sin dejar de besarnos.

– Ahora veras porque soy tan deseado en el reino.

– Demuéstrame porque eres casanova.- gemí de placer al sentir sus labios en mi cuello.

– Claro mi amada princesa.

– Te amo Inuyasha…

De repente sentí como mi cuerpo se mojaba con agua muy, pero muy fría, abrí mis ojos y me levante empapada. Me encontraba aun en el establo, estaba lloviendo y mi cuerpo se había estado mojando.

– Fue un sueño.- dije mientras regresaba a la realidad.

Me había quedado dormida, al parecer el ver a dos ladrones también había sido parte de mi sueño.

Fantasía cuyo deseo había sido que Inuyasha fuera Red Rose, además de que dijera que estaba enamorada de él.

– Yo no lo amo, no puedo amar a Inuyasha, es absurdo.- me repetí, mientras sentía como mi cuerpo aun se mojaba con las gotas de lluvia.

Baje mi cabeza y miré la gran pila de paja donde me encontraba, estaba mojada y justo al lado mío se encontraba una rosa roja, la tomé entre mis manos y leí una pequeña tarjeta que se encontraba atada a esta.

– Las rosas tan bellas como usted no deben llorar.- leí en voz alta.

Al parecer Red Rose había venido, esta era una de sus típicas flores. Debo admitir que era bastante romántico.

– Ashuu.- estornudé. – Mejor regreso al palacio antes de que me resfrié.- dije para mi misma.

A los minutos ya estaba en el interior del palacio real. Escurría agua por todos lados, por lo que decidí que era mejor entrar por la cocina para no ensuciar.

Al instante de que los sirvientes me vieron fui atendida. Me escoltaron a mi alcoba donde yacía Rin dormida, por lo que decidieron llevarme a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes para no molestar a la señorita.

Allí me cambiaron y vistieron con un elegante vestido, era largo, morado un poco escotado para lo que normalmente usaba, un collar que sostenía las tiras del hermoso vestido.

La verdad era que me veía realmente muy hermosa, decidí que me dejaran el cabello suelto porque aun lo tenía un poco húmedo.  
Salí de la habitación de huéspedes cuando acabaron de vestirme, caminé por los enormes pasillos del salón intentado no pensar en aquel sueño, después de todo seria algo estupido que yo Kagome Higurashi prometida de Kouga Wolf, estuviera enamorada…

– De un hombre mujeriego, engreído, tonto, poco delicado, torpe, infantil, malcriado, insoportable…- dije sin darme cuenta.

Vaya no había pensado de esa manera desde que era una pequeña niña, tal vez eso hubiese sido lo mejor, que Inuyasha y yo jamás hubiésemos sido amigos después de la muerte de mi abuelo. Además el esta comprometido con Kikyo por lo que…

– ¿Quién es insoportable? princesa Kagome.- una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

– Hola Seshomaru.- saludé impresionada.

– Bien ¿Quién es insoportable?- preguntó intrigado.

– Inuyasha.- admití con sinceridad.

– El Inútil, si lo es.- concordó con mi persona. – Has visto a la señorita Rin, la estoy buscando desde hace rato y no la encuentro.- su voz sonaba preocupada.

A pesar de que quería parecer frío no lo conseguía, Seshomaru siempre se mostraba débil ante mi y sospecho que ante lady Rin también.

– Cálmate, esta durmiendo tranquilamente en mi habitación.- expliqué con una sonrisa dulce.

– Gracias al cielo.- suspiró aliviado.

– No tienes de que preocuparte, soy su amiga la cuido bien.- aseguré.

– No lo entiendes, Lady Rin sufre del corazón si algo la lastima lo suficiente podría matarla.- expresó con voz seria.

Estaba sorprendida, nunca pensé que una mujer tan sana y dulce, pudiera sufrir de algo tan peligroso como eso.

– Tranquilo yo la cuido.- le repetí intentando calmarlo.

Seshomaru estaba temblando, aunque intentaba aparentar ser muy fuerte era inútil, podía ver con claridad la preocupación en sus ojos.

– No le pasará nada, además esta llevando de maravilla lo único que a logrado borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.- comenté.

– Déjame adivinar, ha estado sufriendo por mi compromiso con esa mujer ¿no es así?- comentó sin sorpresa.

Seshomaru al parecer estaba enterado de los sentimientos de Lady Rin hacia su persona.

– No creo ser la persona indicada para que trates ese tema Seshomaru.- comenté un tanto avergonzada.

– No importa, de todas maneras lo nuestro jamás podrá suceder.- explicó. – Ella es una mujer hermosa, maravillosa, muy dulce, fue la única que hizo que olvidará por completo mi obsesión por ti. – expresó con sinceridad.

– Pensé que por eso te habías marchado.- admití.

La obsesión de Seshomaru por mi era algo que no deseaba recordar, éramos tan solo unos chicos, no tendríamos mas de 13 años.

El príncipe estaba encaprichado conmigo, con el deseo de que yo fuera su prometida al crecer, con que me convirtiera en su reina, que me convirtiera en el ser mas valioso de su vida, que el me protegería.

Sonaría amor, sin embargo yo jamás sentí nada similar a eso por él.

Una de las razones principales por las cuales Inuyasha y Seshomaru se llevarán tan mal fue esa, Inuyasha siempre se sentía incomodo con el hecho de que Seshomaru dijera cosas como: "Espero que algún día tu y yo podamos besarnos de la misma manera en que lo hacen mis padres" "deseo que con esta rosa sientas aunque sea un pequeño toque del amor que siento por ti".

Cuando Seshomaru anunció su marcha hacia el exterior del reino por ordenes de su padre, fue una paz para mi.  
Y el hecho de que conociera a otra mujer fue mucho mas tranquilizador.

– Si fue por eso, necesitaba olvidarme de ti, después de todo mi padre así lo quería.- recordó. – Recuerda que a mi adre jamás le ha gustado la idea de que yo tuviese algo contigo por miedo a que tu padre se enojara ante la idea del compromiso.

– Si lo se, y ¿la amas?

– Yo por ti no sentía amor, me di cuenta cuando conocí a Lady Rin, ella es la doncella mas hermosa y perfecta que he conocido en mi vida, por no decir gentil, bondadosa, alegre, encantadora, inteligente...- admitió un tanto sonrojado.

Era tan extraño verlo de esa manera a la vez de adorable, de modo tan ¿humano?

Cierto Seshomaru casi nunca mostraba sus emociones.

Me acerqué hasta él y lo abracé, por primera vez en su vida Seshomaru mostraba el rostro llenó de sorpresa.

– Me alegra tanto que seas feliz.- contesté alegre.

– Gracias.- luego de unos instantes de sentir su abrazo me separé de él. – Aunque mi felicidad se ve amenazada por aquel desagradable compromiso.- dijo con voz fría.

– Por cierto ¿Dónde esta tu prometida?- es verdad hacia rato las hermanas Mikoru estaban aquí.

– Se marcharon a su mansión, solo vinieron de visita por unas horas.- explicó.

– Entiendo.- una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, no me agradaban ninguna de ellas.

– No te alegres por la desgracia de los demás, después de todo somos dos que estamos felices por su ausencia, sin embargo que mi padre no se enteré.- comentó en voz baja.

Sonreí ante ese comportamiento tan infantil, hacia mucho que no me llevaba tan bien con Seshomaru.

– Si me disculpas, voy a ver a Lady Rin.- explicó.

– Ve con cuidado, si te ven en mi habitación con ella, puedes afectar su reputación.- recordé.

– Lo se, aunque yo no soy el que se la pasa besando a ladrones en las alcobas reales.- dicho esto se marcho.

– ¿Qué has dicho?- pregunté sorprendida – ¡Contéstame Seshomaru!

Levanto su mano en gesto de despedida, continuó su camino hasta desaparecer de mi vista.

¿Cómo Seshomaru sabía acerca de esa noche? Solo le había platicado de ello a Inuyasha, era imposible que lo supiese.  
¿Qué rayos estaba pasando aquí? ¿Qué era lo que Inuyasha no deseaba decirme? ¿Qué significaba el comentario de Seshomaru? Y lo más importante ¿Qué significaba ese sueño? ¿Acaso yo estaré enamorada de Inuyasha?

– No me niego rotundamente a creer algo así.- pensé en voz alta.

– ¿Creer que?- me giré.

Era Inuyasha, aun con su expresión de tonto, cínico , energúmeno, idiota, torpe, imbécil, malcriado…

– Debo dejar de pensar en voz alta.- me dije en susurros.

– Y ¿qué es lo que te niegas rotundamente a creer?- inquirió con una mirada hipnotizante.

– Nada que te importe.- contesté molesta.

– Feh ¿Por qué dices que no me importa?- se quejo.

– Fuiste tu el que dijo " No me importa lo que pienses niña tonta".- recordé molesta.

No soportaba verlo, sentía tanta furia en mi interior, era una mezcla entre odio, rabia, furia, rencor. Estaba tan enojada con el por haber besado a Kikyo.

– Feh, estábamos discutiendo tonta, no es que no me interese lo que pienses, es solo que a veces… me gustaría que no expresaras tan libremente tus sentimientos, después de todo yo no siempre te digo todo lo que pienso.- explicó.

– Ese es un muy mal argumento.- aseguré.

– Sabes… venía a intentar hacer las pases contigo, pero veo que no estas razonable hoy. Hablaré contigo cuando vea que estas en condiciones.

Se dio la vuelta y se marcho…

– ¡Eres un tonto! ¡No tienes idea de cuanto te odio!- grité enojada.

De repente se detuvo en seco, enfoco su mirada en mi y dio la vuelta, camino rápidamente en mi dirección y presionó su cuerpo y el mío contra la pared, mientras sujetaba mis manos contra esta.

– ¡Repítelo de nuevo! ¡Atrévete a repetirlo!- retó con su mirada encendida en mis ojos.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba por culpa de su mirada, y sentirlo tan cerca me incomodaba en un buen sentido.

– Bien, repítelo Kagome.- exigió de nuevo.

Continuara_ _  
Espero que les haya gustado  
Bueno dependiendo de mañana veré si les pongo el otro capitulo o se los dejo para la próxima semana jajajaja

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http:/foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose-2(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth ** de cem(punto)zoo. Gracias a todos y continuar leyendo.


	11. Te odio

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

Bueno amigas por no ser mala jejeje, les coloco la conty hoy, además se la dedico a todas ustedes por ser fieles lectoras, bienvenidas las nuevas, y gracias por sus post. En fin espero que les guste.

Capitulo 11: Te odio

¿Qué rayos me pasaba? Sentía una electricidad extraña recorriendo el interior de mi cuerpo a gran velocidad, mientras que su mirada fija en mi me hipnotizaba, su rostro estaba tan cerca que chocaba con el mío.

– Estoy esperando, repite que me odias.- dijo aun con su mirada fija en la mía.

Presionó su cuerpo mas contra el mío, apretándome mas entre la pared y él. No soportaba el extraño calor que comenzaba a surgir por mi cuerpo. Era raro y desconocido. Su mirada hipnotizante no me permitía pensar con claridad por lo que no sabia como reaccionar, ni siquiera estaba conciente de que se supone debía repetir. Lo único que ocupaba mi mente en ese momento era sus increíbles ojos observándome con detenimiento.

Su mirada extrañamente se desvió hacia mis labios, ya no era tan llena de furia sino…

– Repíteme que me odias y te trataré con odio.- susurro con voz fría y a la vez llena de furia.

Mi sangre ardió como el fuego puro…

Estaba recostada en una de las paredes del salón de música porque se escuchaban las notas musicales en aquel pasillo.

_Roxanne  
No tiene que ponerte en esa luz roja  
Paseando las calles por dinero  
No te preocupas de si está mal o si esta bien _

– Repítelo Kagome.- pidió nuevamente con el mismo tonó.

Cerré mis ojos al escucharlo, ese tonó era algo que me hacia perder la razón.

_Roxanne  
No tienes que vestir ese vestido esta noche  
Roxanne  
No tiene que vender tu cuerpo a la noche _

Las notas que se escuchaban tampoco ayudaba mucho a la situación, era tan apasionada y doliente, música que jamás había oído.

_Sus ojos sobre tu cara  
Su mano sobre tu mano  
Sus labios acariciando tu cuerpo  
Es más de lo que puede ¡soportar! _

– ¿Porque no repites que me odias?- preguntó de nuevo.

Su nariz comenzó a rozar mi cuello mientras que su aliento me mareaba con cada aspiración que hacia.

Porqué haces que mi corazón llore?

Mi rostro inconcientemente se giró en dirección al suyo, su aliento era una especie de esencia adictiva que me hacia aspirar más y más. Necesitaba más, su aliento me volvía loca, y me gustaba esa sensación.

_¡Roxanne!  
¡Sentimientos contra los que no puedo luchar!  
Eres libre de dejarme pero  
No me ¡engañes! _

Una de sus manos liberó lentamente la mía, mientras que sin despegarla de mi cuerpo rozaba cada parte de mi piel.

_…y por favor créeme cuando digo  
que ¡te amo! _

– Inu… yasha.- musité en voz baja mientras que su mano rozaba con delicadeza parte de mi cintura. – ¿qué… es… estas… haciendo?- mi voz entrecortada y nerviosa causada por su toque que se había detenido en una de mis piernas.

En ese instante la música se detuvo, la voz del cantante no se escuchaba, pero la melodía se había convertido en algo apacible. El violín predominaba junto con las cuerdas de la guitarra.

– Te demuestro cuanto me odias.- musitó mirándome fijamente.

En ese instante la música regreso, pero deje de oírla cuando sentí sus labios tocando los míos.

_¡Roxanne!  
No tiene que ponerte en esa ¡luz roja!  
No tienes que ¡vestir ese vestido esta noche!  
¡Roxanne!  
No tienes que ponerte en esa luz roja!  
¡Roxanne!  
No tienes que vestir ese vestido esta noche!  
¡Roxanne!  
_  
Inuyasha ¡me estaba besando! La sensación era tan indescriptible, tan llena de furia, coraje, su boca devorando la mía. Aun estaba impresionada después de todo Inuyasha era mi mejor amigo, yo estaba comprometida y el también, además de que seguía enojada con él. Me deje llevar por unos instantes, dejando correr mi mano libre a través de su fornido cuello, acercándolo más hacia mi.

_¿Por qué haces que mi corazón llore?  
¡Sentimientos contra los que no puedo luchar!  
¡ROXANNE!  
¡ROXANNE!  
_  
La música terminó luego de decir ese nombre.

Yo correspondía a la acción que realizaba Inuyasha, no era correcto, pero sentir su boca sobre la mía me hacia vibrar de placer. No había nada que me hiciera despertar de aquel beso tan deseoso, tan dulce, tan… perfecto.

Su mano comenzó a subir mi falda haciendo que entrara en razón. Empuje a Inuyasha con todas mis fuerzas. Quien me miraba entre molesto y confundido.

– ¡¿Cómo demonios te atreviste a hacer eso?- grité enojada.

– Ja, fue solo un beso, además eso te ganas por decir que me odias, cuando no es cierto.- se quejó, cruzando sus brazos de modo obstinado.

En mi corazón comenzó a nacer el mismo sentimiento de furia, pero esta vez mezclado con dolor ¿Qué me pasaba? Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de mis ojos. Inuyasha cambió su expresión a una muy preocupada.

– Te odio, como jamás hubiese podido odiar a alguien Inuyasha.- dije en voz baja mientras las pequeñas gotas se resbalaban de mis ojos.

– Kagome… yo.- me veía con culpa y remordimiento.

– Lo mejor hubiese sido que jamás nos hubiésemos convertido en amigos.- musité.

Me di la vuelta para marcharme de aquel pasillo, pero sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cintura.

– Escúchame por favor- pidió con en desespero.

– No quiero volver a ver tu cara nunca más.- dije con voz fría.

Me libere de su abrazo y me marche a toda prisa de ese palacio. Me encamine hacia los establos, era de noche y aun no dejaba de llover. Por lo que me había mojado.

– ¡Kagome regresa!- escuché como me llamaba, sin embargo lo ignore.

Tomé uno de los caballos de aquel establo, elegís al hermoso caballo café de Seshomaru, era uno de los más rápidos y de seguro se enojaría conmigo por tomarlo pero la verdad no era algo que me importara de momento.

Lo saqué afuera, me sube en él y comencé a cabalgar, no necesitaba la silla para cabalgar, era una experta jinete.  
De mis ojos aun salían lágrimas. Que era este dolor tan extraño, esta furia que recorría todo mi interior. Estaba tan molesta con Inuyasha por haberme besado, de considerarme una de sus millones de conquistas.

Yo que pensé que me veía de otra manera, me miraba como su amiga. No como una mujer. De verdad jamás debíamos a ver sido amigos.

La lluvia no cesaba, a penas y podía ver por donde me dirigía. Estaba tan molesta que no sabía en donde demonios me encontraba, había estado cabalgando sin fijarme por donde iba.

De repente un rayo cayo en cerca de uno de los árboles del bosque. El caballo se asustó y caí de este. Sentí como mi cabeza se estrellaba con una piedra en el suelo. El dolor embargó mi cabeza de inmediato, llevé mi mano con lentitud haca mi cabeza, distinguí sangre cuando la miré.

Me sentía tan cansada, no me importaba nada en ese momento, solo tal vez… dejar que el destino siguiese su curso.

Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse en contra de mi voluntad, mientras que las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por mi cuerpo ocultando así las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

– Desearía, no recordar… nada…

Mis ojos se cerraron y no supe nada más, solo había oscuridad, soledad, dolor, pena, tristeza y melancolía…

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud, no sabia donde me encontraba, era una habitación realmente lujosa, un lugar totalmente hermoso y extrañamente familiar.  
Las cortinas rojas alrededor de la cama, las paredes con papel tapiz dorado y café, dándole calidez al lugar, un enorme balcón que vislumbraba un paisaje nocturno y llenó de la luz de la enorme luna llena. Una peinadora junto a un enorme armario de madera, llenó de los más lujosos accesorios y prendas caras respectivamente.

Me miré luego de examinar la habitación, estaba vestida con una bata de seda color blanco, realmente muy hermosa y un tanto ajustada para mi gusto. Mi cabello estaba suelto y finamente peinado ya que no poseía nudos en él.  
Miré nuevamente a mi alrededor, junto a la cama, pegado a la pared había un enorme sillón tapizado con tela de alta costura. Sobre el se encontraba Inuyasha, dormitando tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados.

– Ya despertaste.- dijo abriendo sus ojos, y mirándome con extraña preocupación.

– ¿Estoy en tu habitación no es cierto?- pregunté en voz baja, ignorando su mirada por completo.

– Si, estas en mi cuarto.- pronunció, su voz sonaba bastante preocupada y culpable – ¿Cómo te sientes del golpe que te diste en la cabeza?

Toqué mi cabeza con mis dedos cuidadosamente, cosa que me causo un poco de dolor.

– Había olvidado que me caí del caballo.- admití avergonzada, nunca había pasado.

Inuyasha se acerco hasta mi, tomó asiento en la cama junto a mis piernas y me miró con dolor.

– Fue mi culpa, estas herida por mis estupideces Kagome. Sentí tanto dolor cuando me habías dicho que me odiabas que necesitaba demostrarte que no era así.- se excuso mientras que observaba un punto del suelo, avergonzado.

Estaba realmente arrepentido por haberme besado.

– En parte también fue mi culpa, me refiero a que yo también estaba enojada contigo, fue una torpeza salir a cabalgar en medio de una tormenta.- admití sonrojada.

Me miró aun con su rostro lleno de culpabilidad.

– No me mires de ese modo, ambos somos unos tontos. – admití con una sonrisa, la verdad era que ambos habíamos tenido la culpa y lo mejor seria perdonar y olvidar. – además… ya te perdoné.

– No merezco perdón, Kagome te herí tan horriblemente que saliste huyendo de mi, además cuando te encontré inconciente… estabas tan frágil, débil, cubierta de sangre. Estaba aterrado… pensé que ibas a morir, la sangre cubría tu rostro.- confeso con su expresión descompuesta.

Me acerque hasta él, lo jale del brazo y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba.

– Kagome… yo…- musitó en voz baja.

– Todo esta bien, yo estoy bien, tu también lo estas. No te culpo de nada, además no es la primera vez que tenemos discusiones. Sin embargo no es la primera vez en que una discusión nos causa algún daño físico, a alguno de los dos.

– No puedo perdonarme lo que te hice Kagome.- susurro mientras que rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus calidos y fuertes brazos.

– ¿Por qué no? La verdad era que estaba tan enojada conmigo misma que pague los platos rotos contigo, diciéndote que te odiaba cuando la verdad es que yo no te odio sino…- me quedé estática, Inuyasha me miraba de un modo realmente dulce.

– Yo tampoco te odio, lo sabes ¿verdad?- interrumpió dulcemente mientras me presionaba más contra su pecho.

– Si lo se, gracias por cuidarme tanto Inuyasha.- agradecí mientras dejaba mis ojos cerrados y aspiraba su agradable olor.

En mi cabeza comenzaron a formularse millones de preguntas, en ese momento.

¿Qué era lo que sentía por el? ¿Amistad? no, no podría ser amistad por Miroku no sentía nada similar que lo que sentía por Inuyasha.

Cuando estoy con él los días para mi son hermosos, porque el viento y la lluvia son otra clase de día hermoso, es una especie de sentimiento esplendoroso que me anima a levantarme cada día para verlo sonreír o enojarse. Es una sensación extraña que cuando estoy lejos de él me entristece y me hace pensar en que estará haciendo o ¿Con quien estará esta vez en la cama? Cosa que me enoja demasiado, el hecho de que se acueste con otras mujeres siéndole infiel a su prometida, o a… ¿quién? ¿por qué me enoja que ande siempre con otras chicas?

Antes no era así, la verdad es que ni caso le hacia. La realidad es que la única persona que debería molestarse porque el fuese un mujeriego era Kikyo.  
Sin embargo ¿por qué al estar a su lado me sentía tan protegida, tan cuidada? ¿Por qué mi corazón saltaba de alegría al verlo? ¿Qué es este sentimiento que siento por Inuyasha?

Estrellas ayúdenme a descubrir ¿qué es este sentimiento?

La noche transcurrió tranquila, luego de un muy buen rato de estar abrazados, caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Sin darme cuenta.

Continuara_  
Bueno en este capitulo les doy un descanso jejejeje de intrigas,  
Les dejo una frase de adelanto del próximo capitulo

" Es la letra de Inuyasha, y aquí dice que el me…"

Espero que les haya gustado  
Nos vemos en la próxima

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http:/foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose-2(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth **de cem(punto)zoo.

Megustaría dar las gracias a alguien en especial a **setsuna17 **gracias por seguir ahí leyendome y dejando tus reviews, tambien agradecere a antiguas lectoras, no sé si siguen ahí pero aún así, les doy les gracias a **Dark-Yuki01 **y **Psicoseada** por haber dejado sus comentarios.

Gracias a todos y continuar leyendo.


	12. Recuerdos de nuestra niñez

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

Como estas? Muchas gracias por sus post, Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras. No soy tan mala no las deje con tanta intriga. Bueno ando un poco enfermita por culpa de la gripe pero a la vez estoy full de trabajo y sin embargo les escribo las conty y les hago imágenes, soy multifuncional ajajá jajá. En fin, aquí la conty.

Capitulo 12: Recuerdos de nuestra niñez

Había amanecido como todas las mañanas en mi palacio, el sol inundaba con sus rayos la hermosa ventana de la amplia habitación. Me acerque de inmediato a el pequeño y lujoso peinador de mi cuarto. Me miré, mi cabello estaba creciendo poco a poco, hoy era mi cumpleaños número ocho. Estaba tan emocionada. Me coloque el vestido más bonito de mi armario y los zapatos que hacían juego con el traje.

Luego de cepillar mi cabello que llegaba hasta poco más arriba de los hombros, lo peine con unas colas a los lados, de modo cómodo pero elegante, y me dispuse a salir de mi habitación.

Corrí por los enormes corredores del palacio, estaba muy contenta porque hoy quería jugar con mi querido amigo Inuyasha. Hoy podríamos hacer millones de cosas divertidísimas.

Escuche una extraña voz proviniendo del estudio de música, me acerqué hasta la puerta y la abrí con lentitud, pero tan solo un poco lo suficiente para ver, sin embargo para que no me vieran.

Era Seshomaru quien tocaba el violín de modo esplendido junto a Inuyasha quien cantaba mientras acariciaba el piano de aquel amplio lugar.

No me animaba a entrar ya que no quería interrumpir aquella increíble música que producían. Era obvio que estaban en clase con Myoga.

Sus voces combinaban era angelicales.

_Que tanto miedo de perderte,  
De estar a tu lado y no merecerte.  
Siento tanto miedo, tanto miedo que no puedo dormir, que no puedo creer…  
Que estoy enamorado hipnotizado y que no es mentira.  
Estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado…_

Cantaba Inuyasha mientras que Seshomaru profundizaba con su voz la melodía.

Se callaron luego de cantar esas últimas palabras. Deseaba aplaudir, había sido tan hermoso.  
Salí corriendo de allí, no quería que Inuyasha supiera que lo había espiado. Mucho más cuando andaba con Seshomaru, a él no le agradaba mucho mi amistad con su hermano mayor y no entendía ¿por qué?

En fin, espere un buen rato en el jardín a que Inuyasha saliera de esa clase. Jugaba tranquilamente con mi conejito de peluche, era de tela y sus ojos de botones, no era un juguete caro como los que solían comprarme sin embargo, lo había hecho mi madre para mi, así que lo adoraba, era mi favorito.

– Bien conejito, eres mi pequeño bebe, así que tengo que alimentarte.- sonreí.

Mientras tomaba en mi mano una pequeña cuchara de plata de mi juego de té, luego de sumergirla en la sopa imaginaria le di una bocanada grande a mi bebe conejito.

– ¿Qué molesto es ver clases en verano?- escuché una voz ronca y quejumbrosa que se acercaba hacia mi.

Alcé la mirada y vi a mi querido amigo Inuyasha. Deje a mi conejito recostado cuidadosamente en el césped, corrí hacia él y le salte encima. Caímos en el suelo yo sobre él.

– ¡Inuyasha! ¡Buenos días!- grité con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡Kagome! Te he dicho miles de veces que no me saltes encima.- se quejó, mientras nos levantábamos del suelo.

– Perdón je je- reí alegre.

– Hola princesa Kagome.- saludó Seshomaru, quien llevaba entre sus brazos un enorme obsequio decorado con un moño color verde muy bonito.

– Buenas días príncipe Seshomaru.- saludé con una sonrisa amistosa.

Inuyasha se coloco junto a mi con los brazos cruzados, como siempre con su pose de obstinado.

– Le he traído este obsequio, después de todo hoy es su cumpleaños.- me entrego la caja y deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

– Muchas gracias Seshomaru, lo abriré de inmediato.- contesté un tanto sonrojada.

Coloque la caja en el suelo y con cuidado la abrí, no quería dañar el envoltorio tan lindo. Cuándo termine de abrirlo vaya mi sorpresa, era una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, seguramente muy cara, su piel era blanca, sus cabellos rizados y cafés, su vestido perfectamente detallado con holanes, era la muñeca más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás.

Me acerque a Seshomaru y realicé una reverencia de agradecimiento

– Muchas gracias, me ha encantado.- condesé emocionada.

– Me alegra, debo marcharme con mi padre a recibir unas clases, nos veremos en otra ocasión. Espero que continúe pasando de maravilla su cumpleaños princesa.

Dicho esto se marcho del jardín. Inuyasha me miraba entre molesto y triste.

– Oye ¿qué te pasa?- pregunté confundida.

– Feh, no me pasa nada, tonta.- contestó con voz terca.

– ¿Por qué me dices tonta en mi cumpleaños? Tonto.- pregunté molesta.

– ¡Porque cumpleaños o no, no dejas de ser una tonta!.- gritó molesto y se marchó corriendo al árbol sagrado.

Cuando llego a él lo escalo deprisa. Al parecer había hecho algo que lo había enojado ¿Qué seria?

No le di importancia, hoy seria mi cumpleaños y no iba permitir que mi que ese tonto me lo arruinara.

Me acerqué a mi conejo y me puse a jugar con mi nueva mueca y la pequeña criatura que tenía en mis manos.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de tanto jugar, me estaba aburriendo, no quería seguir jugando sola. Además Sango llegaría en la noche, junto con Miroku para celebrar la fiesta de mi cumpleaños.

Hoy quería pasar el día divirtiéndome con Inuyasha, no sola.

Me acerqué al árbol luego de terminar de recoger los juguetes, no deseaba estar sola, no sin él. La verdad era que mientras jugaba no había dejado de pensar en ¿por qué rayos lo había molestado?

– Oye Inuyasha ¿Por qué no bajas y juegas conmigo un rato?

– Feh, no quiero bajar.

– Entonces subiré.- advertí.

– Como quieras… pero después no pidas ayuda si no puedes bajar.

Miré hacia arriba en él árbol, allí estaba, recostado en una de las más altas ramas. Y no soy muy buena escalando, pero si no bajaría, yo subiría con él. Estiré mi mano y comencé a subir con dificultad cada rama. Solo me faltaba una para llegar a donde se encontraba Inuyasha, estiré mi mano, pero la rama era más alta de lo que había pensado, estiré más de lo debido mis pies. Pero no fue suficiente. Me resbale.

Pensé que caería pero una mano me sujeto fuertemente.

– Inuyasha.- musité mientras me subía con fuerza a la rama donde se encontraba.

Al final si consiguió subirme, me senté en la rama a su lado, luego se cruzo de brazos molesto y me miró de modo frío.

– Tonta, tienes una idea de lo que hubiese pasado si te hubieses caído, podrías haber muerto, esta es una altura muy alta. Deberías tener más cuidad.- reclamó.

– Lo lamento, solo quería estar un rato contigo, después de todo hoy es mi cumpleaños y no has jugado nada conmigo.- dije triste, mientras ocultaba la mirada bajo mi cabello.

Pasaron largos minutos he Inuyasha no decía nada, solo me miraba indeciso.

– Lo siento, lo que pasa es que me enoje porque Seshomaru te regalo algo tan bonito y pues yo solo…- su voz se volvió apenas audible.

Me acerque a hasta quedar pegada a su cuerpo.

– Repite lo ultimo que dijiste por favor, no lo escuche ¿qué es lo que ibas a darme?- inquirí con voz dulce.

Inuyasha se revisó el bolsillo, de el saco una hermosa pulsera hecha con piedras de varios colores, una de esas piedritas tenía un corazón y mi nombre gravado en ella.

– Es preciosa Inuyasha.- aseguré con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Tomé la pequeña pulsera entre mis manos, y la observe con detenimiento, las piedritas brillaban con el resplandor de la luz, eran traslucidas y los colores pintaban mis manos.

– La hice para ti, me tarde unos cuantos días. Las piedras las encontré cerca del río de mi casa. Y la piedra en forma de corazón fue lo que más me costo hacer, en especial el gravado con tu nombre.- admitió sonrojado.

Lo abrace con mucho cariño.

– Oye ¿qué haces? Tonta.- dijo avergonzado.

Me aparte de él y sonreí con dulzura, me coloque la pulsera y lo miré nuevamente, el corazón tenía una ranura, supuse que era la piedra pegad, por lo que no tocaría demasiado esa pieza.

– Este es el mejor regalo que me han dado hoy, porque lo has hecho.- sonreí feliz.

– Feh, no es nada.- ignoró mi mirada para que no viera lo sonrojado que estaba.

– Muchas gracias.- agradecí.

– Ya te dije que no es nada.- repitió más sonrojado. – Oye, vamos a jugar.- pidió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

– Si.- dije sonriendo.

Luego de que me ayudara a bajar del árbol, jugamos durante todo el día, hasta la noche. La fiesta de mi cumpleaños fue perfecta, Seshomaru bailo conmigo, luego Miroku y por ultimo Inuyasha, que decidió bailar algo diferente a un vals, sino a jugar a que bailábamos.

El sonido del gallo me despertó, era de mañana, Inuyasha se había quedado dormido junto a mi en la cama, se veía absolutamente angelical, su pecho moviendo se tranquilamente al compás de su respiración, me hacia sentir tan alegre verlo dormir con tanta paz. Lo mejor seria regresar a mi habitación para que no se presentaran malentendidos en el palacio. No era buen visto que una joven durmiera con un hombre sin estar casados.

Entre a mi habitación vacía. Había soñado con mi cumpleaños numero ocho, el día en el que Inuyasha me había regalado aquella pulsera. El único regalo que se había molestado en hacer el mismo.

Me acerque al sonajero que estaba sobre mi peinador. Estaba lleno de hermosas joyas, pero ignore todas ellas y saque la pequeña pulsera que el me había regalado.

Sin querer cayo al suelo aquella pulsera, la recogí de inmediato y la analice por miedo de que se hubiese roto.  
Me di cuanta de algo que no había notado antes, el corazón de piedra gravada era en realidad una especie de relicario. Abrí aquella piedra con cuidado de no romperla.

Adentro había un papel, lo abrí con cuidado y lo leí.  
Estaba escrito con perfecta caligrafía, cuya escritura conocía perfectamente , era la letra de Inuyasha, claro en esa época no era tan perfecta como la de ahora, pero si muy hermosa.

Leí la nota y me quede encantada con lo que leí. Aquella nota decía aquello que no sabía.  
Esa nota decía…

- Aquí dice que él me...

Continuara_  
Espero que les haya gustado  
Les dejo otro pequeño adelanto:

" ¡Casarme en 2 días!"

Que mala soy, bueno nos vemos en la próxima conty  
Se que soy cruel porque ni siquiera termine de responderles la intriga de la semana pasada, pero entiendan me divierte dejarlas intrigadas jajajajaj  
Ok, debo unirme a la clínica de dobles personalidades al parecer porque de veras ya se me esta generando una jejejeje  
Nos vemos en la próxima

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http:/foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose-2(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth **de cem(punto)zoo.

Gracias por dejar tu comentarios **setsuna17**, espero que este capitulos te haya resulto alguna duda o te haya dado más jaja

Gracias a todos y continuar leyendo.


	13. Un antiguo enemigo

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, para que no vean que soy tan mala, les traje el capitulo hoy. Espero que les guste.

Capitulo 13: Un antiguo enemigo.

Aquella nota decía "me gustas mucho, Kagome" al parecer cuando éramos niños Inuyasha sentía algo por mi, que ternura. Le preguntaría mas tarde acerca de esto, sería gracioso que admitiera que en el asado el sentía algo más que amistad por mi.  
Decidí colocarme aquella pulsera el día de hoy, no solo porque había encontrado una nota tan dulce en su interior, sino porque había sido algo que el mismo había hecho especialmente para mí.

Mientras me vestía tocaron a la puerta de la habitación.

– Señorita Kagome.- llamó mi sirvienta Ayumi.

– Pasa.- ordené.

La joven entro, coloco un bello vestido sobre la cama, y con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo:

– La esperan para desayunar en el salón comedor, el rey desea hablar con los príncipes y princesas que se encuentren en el palacio.- aviso y se retiró cerrando la puerta antes de salir.

Eso era extraño, normalmente no desayunábamos juntos en el palacio, no porque no fuéramos unidos, sino que los reyes siempre estaban ocupados. Por parte de Inuyasha el no le gustaba desayunar en el salón, prefería comer una manzana de alguno de los árboles afuera. Y con respecto a Seshomaru pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en los jardines con Lady Rin. Sango y Miroku desayunaban conmigo comúnmente. Gracias al cielo ya se habían perdonado. Al parecer él beso que le dio Miroku fue mágico.

Me coloque un hermoso vestido color crema, me peine de modo que las pequeñas ondulaciones de mi cabello resaltaran.

Después de estar lista, baje al enorme salón comedor del palacio de los Taisho.

Sin duda alguna, el comedor era digno de los reyes que poseía, las paredes eran de cristal, permitiendo la entrada de luz por todas las paredes, el techo era una cúpula con pinturas echas por Manet un pintor francés muy famoso, realmente exquisitas.  
Los ventanales estaban divididos en paneles de vidrio puro con acero, que los hacia realmente atractivos. El suelo recubierto con madera de alta calidad, a la vez que tenias pequeños gravados interesantes. Los cuadros que estaban en los ventanales hacían referencia a la técnica que utilizaba Monet -otro pintor francés- en su paisajismo, realmente hermoso.

– Buenos días. – saludé cordialmente al entrar al salón.

Se encontraban sentados alrededor de la enorme mesa de madera y oro. Sango estaba sentado junto a Miroku, mientras que Seshomaru platicaba alegremente con lady Rin, a la vez que la reina se mostraba reclamándole algo a Inuyasha, y el rey Inuno mostraba cierta preocupación en su rostro.

– Buenos días princesa.- contestaron unísono.

Me senté junto a Inuyasha y Miroku, quien se encontraba bastante incomodo por los regaños constantes de su madre.

Luego de sentarme, el rey sonó su copa y mando a los sirvientes a abandonar el comedor, no sin antes dejarme el desayuno servido frente a mi.

Después de que se retiraron, el salón quedo en silencio. El rey se levanto de su silla y vio los rostros de Inuyasha, Seshomaru, y por último el mío.

– Kagome tu sabes que siempre has sido una hija para mi y para Izayoi ¿no es así?- comenzó a hablar el rey con voz seria.

– Si, siempre los he considerado como mi familia.- concordé con voz dulce.

– Me alegro, porque sabes que siempre tendrás un hogar aquí pequeña princesa.- interrumpió la reina Izayoi con voz tierna pero en su mirar había tristeza y preocupación.

– ¿Qué ocurre padre?- preguntó Seshomaru con voz fría.

– Les tengo una muy mala noticia a todos, pero deberé empezar por él principio de todo.

– ¿De que hablas padre?- preguntó Inuyasha.

– No me interrumpan por favor.- pidió con voz realmente preocupada. – Hace aproximadamente 19 años el reino se enfrento a una gran guerra. Seshomaru es probable que no recuerdes esto, después de todo solo tenias 2 años. Nuestro enemigo era un hombre de gran confianza para el rey Higurashi, la verdad era su consejero. Cuando descubrimos que ese sujeto invocaba la magia negra, el rey Higurashi lo desterró del reino. Luego de dos meses de su destierro regreso junto con un gran ejercito de soldados. Me uní junto al rey Higurashi y después de un año de guerra logramos derrotar a ese demonio. La paz regreso al reino, Higurashi y yo decidimos que lo mejor seria que dividiéramos el reino en dos y cada uno gobernara, de esa forma en caso de cualquier ataque tendríamos un castillo de refugio. Nunca pensamos que ese malvado cumpliría su palabra de regresar.

– Pero eso paso hace mucho tiempo…- musité con miedo a lo que seguramente me diría ese hombre.

– Pero el regreso, en estos momentos tu padre se encuentra prisionero en su propio palacio. Ese demonio ha tomado el castillo de mi gran amigo. Mis fuerzas no serán suficientes para derrotarlo, la mayoría del ejercito de Higurashi se encuentran en la misma situación que el rey.

– Mi padre es rehén en su propio palacio.- repetí para mis adentros.

Estaba afligida, como una mañana que parecía ser perfecta, ahora resultaba ser catastrófica.

– El asaltó al palacio se realizo el día de ayer, recibí una carta de ese maldito esta mañana, es por eso que te lo informo en este momento Kagome.

– Pelearemos contra ellos padre, no importa si yo mismo tengo que pelear.- dijo Inuyasha, levantándose furioso de la mesa.

– Hijo lo se, sin embargo no será suficiente nuestras fuerzas contra las de ellos. Su ejercito es de millones de hombres, muchos de ellos conocen las artes oscuras. No será nada fácil enfrentarse a él de nuevo. La única manera de que tengamos la posibilidad de enfrentar sus fuerzas es…

– Es ¿Cuál padre?- preguntó Inuyasha.

– Es que se casen los tres en 2 días, de ese modo las dos tierras estarán unidas y tendremos un ejercito lo suficientemente fuerte para combatir contra ese hechicero.

– ¡Casarme en dos días!- gritamos los tres al unísono.

– Mañana llegaran los prometidos correspondientes por lo que la boda se realizará pasado mañana. Ya ellos fueron informados.

– Me rehusó rotundamente a desposar a Lady Kagura en 2 días.- se quejo Seshomaru molestó.

– Hijo no hay tiempo de interponer sentimientos antes las necesidades urgentes, el conde Mikoru no va a apoyarnos en esta guerra a menos que sus dos hijas estén casadas con sus respectivos prometidos.- aseguró el rey.

– Pero yo nunca escogí a Kagura como mi prometida.- recordó furioso.

– Me temo que no es momento para discutir acerca de tu compromiso forzado, te expliqué que era lo mejor. Lady Kagura es una muy buena mujer, te hará feliz y te dará hijos. Es todo.

– Pero yo te dije que no deseaba casarme con ella, que acaso no entiendes que estoy interesado en una mujer diferente.- explicó con voz fría.

– Seshomaru, deja de comportarte como Inuyasha, el no se ha quejado hasta el momento por esto, así que compórtate.- regaño el rey.

Giré mi rostro hacia Inuyasha, es cierto normalmente el ya estaría reprochando. Se encontraba con el rostro descompuesto.

– Esto es lo peor que me has hecho padre, pero como te respeto tendré que acceder a tus peticiones, como siempre lo he hecho.- expresó con una mirada realmente fría.

– Discúlpenme pero me retiró, Lady Rin por favor acompáñeme.- pidió con voz triste.

Rin asintió y se retiró junto con Seshomaru, quien le dirigió una mirada fría a su padre antes de salir del salón.

– Seshomaru…- musitó su padre.

La reina Izayoi se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazo, este le correspondió el abrazo y ella musitó algo en su odio, este tan solo asintió. Dejaron de abrazarse. Se sentaron frente a Inuyasha y yo, Sango y Miroku no había comentado nada al respecto hasta el momento.

– Lo mejor será que Sango y yo regresemos a nuestros hogares hoy mismo, para darle la noticia a nuestros padres su alteza. Después de todo iremos a guerra y ellos deben saberlo.

– ¿Van a pelear a neutro favor Lord Miroku?- preguntó el rey.

– Es una pregunta tonta, por supuesto que pelearemos al lado de nuestros mas queridos amigos su alteza, tenga por seguro que los ayudaremos en todo lo que sea necesario.- aseguró Miroku.

– Es cierto, ayudaremos en todo lo posible ha combatir contra ese horrible hombre. – contestó Sango con una sonrisa.

Se levantaron y salieron de la salón, dejándonos solos a los reyes, Inuyasha y a mi.

– Hija ¿Cómo te sietes ante esta noticia? has de estar devastada de seguro- comentó la reina con voz preocupada.

– No, solo preocupada por el bienestar de mi familia. Se que debo hacer ante esto, si casándome en dos días con Kouga ayudará a liberar a mi familia, entonces lo haré gustosa.- sonreí falsamente para darle tranquilidad a esa mujer que consideraba mi segunda madre.

– Inuyasha ¿Tu eres el único que debe sentirse feliz? Después de todo tu te comprometiste con Kikyo por que quisiste, por lo menos uno de mis hijos se casara por amor.- sonrió el padre.

Inuyasha solo lo miraba, su mente estaba en otro lugar, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando no se encontraba en si.

– Si padre, discúlpenme debo retirarme.- dijo luego salió de la habitación.

– Si me perdonan haré lo mismo.- me excuse, y salí tras de Inuyasha.

Comencé a buscarlo con la mirada, estaba segura que no se encontraba bien, la última vez que mostró esa mirada tan pérdida fue cuando mi abuela Kaede falleció. Inuyasha duró varios días en volver a sonreír después de ese suceso.

Entonces recordé donde sabia que estaría, cuando estábamos en mi palacio se ocultaba en el árbol sagrado, pero cuando estábamos en su castillo, se ocultaba en mi habitación.

Me dirigí allí y cerré la puerta. Lo sabia, estaba recostado en la cama, su cabeza estaba oculta por la almohada de plumas, cubierta con una funda de seda dorada.

Me senté junto a él en la cama, comencé a acariciar su largo y plateado cabello con cuidado.

Quitó la almohada de su rostro y me miró fijamente.

– Te casaras en 2 días.- musitó.

– Tu también.- recordé con voz dulce, no quería que se sintiera incomodo.

– Cierto… no quiero, no todavía.- explicó.

– Pero a ¿que temes tanto? tu te la pasas de cama en cama.- reí.

Debía actuar como si no pasará nada, o si no Inuyasha se cerraría y posiblemente huyera de su palacio, como lo hizo cuando murió Kaede.

– No es eso lo que me preocupa.- comentó serio.

Toc toc toc.

Suspiré, abrí la puerta, era la sirvienta Yura una de las tantas ex-amantes de Inuyasha.

– Princesa, por favor sígame a la habitación de costura para ajustarle el vestido de novia a sus medidas. El príncipe Inuyasha también debe venir.

– Enseguida.- contestó Inuyasha saliendo de la habitación.

Los trajes para la boda ya estaban prácticamente listos, solo debían acomodar unas cuantas medidas que no les tomaría mas de unos minutos.

La tarde se fue muy rápida en ese estudio, Inuyasha no hablaba, Seshomaru que también se encontraba allí tampoco decía nada. Nos encontrábamos en un silencio infernal. Me habían vestido y maquillado como si mi boda fuese ese día, necesitaban saber si todo lucia perfecto.

Después de terminar de vestirme como si fuese a casarme "hoy" me fui a mi habitación, a descansar.

No me quité el vestido, en cambio no dejaba de verme en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación. Me veía hermosa, sin embargo no feliz. Algo había cambiado, ya no tenía tantos deseos de casarme como antes. No ahora.  
Red Rose ya había dejado de ser algo que me llamará la atención, mi familia también me preocupaba, de igual forma estaba el asunto de Inuyasha… sin embargo no era algo que me dejaba en paz. De hecho era lo que me estaba destrozando los nervios, no soportaría que cayera en ese estado de depresión nuevamente.

No me había dado cuenta de que él había entrado a mi habitación. Se veía realmente apuesto con su cabello atado en una cola alta, su traje blanco de príncipe y sus botas negras. Estaba realmente cautivamente.

– Te vez muy hermosa con ese vestido.- contestó con voz dulce.

– Te vez realmente apuesto.- aseguré un tanto sonrojada.

– Gracias.- sonrió de medio lado.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, me dolían los pies, por lo que iba a quitarme las zapatillas de cristal que me habían dado. Levante la falda del vestido hasta casi el inicio de mi entrepierna, y eleve el pie para retirar el zapato.

– Déjame ayudarte.- pidió.

Inuyasha se acerco hasta quedar frente a mi, pasó mi pierna sobre su hombro. Retiró la zapatilla y se quedó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

– ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan triste?- pregunté preocupada. Sus ojos se mostraban apagados.

– El que vayas a casarte.- contestó con voz triste sin dejar de mirarme.

Estaba en shock, estaba preocupado por eso… pero ¿por qué?

Continuara_ _  
Espero que les haya gustado  
Y un adelanto del próximo capitulo  
"– Kagome te amo.-"  
Nos vemos en la próxima

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http:/foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose-2(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth **de cem(punto)zoo.

Gracias por seguir dejando reviews y leyendome otra vez a ti, **setsuna17**, me alegro que ya se te hayan resuelto algunas dudas

Gracias a todos y continuar leyendo, hasta la proxima.


	14. Te pierdo… siempre estaremos juntos

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

Bueno les coloco la conty hoy, porque el fin de semana me voy de viaje y me llevo todo el trabajo conmigo así que les dejo la conty para que la tengan, gracias por sus post, y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, hola que bueno ver a algunas viejas lectoras y amigas en mis fic anteriores. Bueno a decir verdad llore al escribir este capitulo, espero que les guste.

Capitulo 14: Te pierdo… siempre estaremos juntos

– Inuyasha ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- inquirí nerviosa.

Inuyasha estaba rozando mi pierna desnuda con su respiración, chocando, dándome ligeras y placenteras cosquillas.

– El hecho de que Kouga sea el primero en tocarte.- comentó con sinceridad. – Me da miedo.

– Eso también me asusta.- concordé – pero supongo que es normal, después de todo jamás he estado con un hombre y es natural sentir temor a lo desconocido.- comenté con una sonrisa falsa.

No se me hacia muy feliz la idea de que Kouga fuera el primer hombre, de hecho el único hombre en mi vida.

– No finjas…- besó levemente mi pierna con sus labios. – Se bien que no te agrada la idea, te conozco mejor que tú.- aseguró.

– Inu… yasha… No hay manera de …cambiar… nuestro destino.- dije entrecortadamente, mientras sentía sus labios rozar con mas suavidad mi pierna.

– En ese caso te haré una pregunta.- se levanto del suelo, coloco ambas manos apoyadas en la cama, y mi rostro a centímetros de sus facciones. – Si tuvieses que elegir acostarte con Kouga pasado mañana o conmigo en este momento ¿me elegirías ahora?

Que debía contestar, su respiración tan cerca me aturdía, la simple idea de acostarme con Inuyasha Taisho, mi mejor amigo, el hombre en el cuál confiaba plenamente, el dios alabado por las mujeres del pueblo que habían sentido sus caricias… No era correcto.

– No lo pienses, solo contesta lo primero que te diga tu corazón. Si lo piensas demasiado te sentirás cohibida y no contestaras lo que de verdad deseas.- aseguró.

– Si, te elegiría ahora.- dije en voz baja casi inaudible.

No había pensado lo que dije, porque el tenia razón si lo analizaba haría lo correcto, lo que mi mente me indicaba y no lo que mi corazón me decía, no iba a dejar que mi primera vez fuera con un completo extraño aunque así se acostumbrara, además mi corazón me decía que debía estar con Inuyasha esa noche, que eso me ayudaría a entender tantas cosas…

– Lo sabia.- sonrió de medio lado.

Tomó mi rostro con una de sus manos y se acercó lentamente hacia mis labios. Levemente rozó con sus labios los míos, para luego juntarlos en un besó dulce.

Lentamente fue recostándome en la cama, mientras que comenzaba a acariciar mi cuerpo con sus hábiles manos.  
La música que ensayaba las canciones que se tocarían en el baile después de la boda se colaban por la habitación.

_Perdona me si yo te corto las alas  
te retengo en mi vida atada a mi alma  
y tu mundo es mi piel que te quema o te calma._

Sus leves roces causaban mi corazón latir con más fuerza de lo normal. Inuyasha se había despojado ya de sus ropas y me había despojado ya del mi vestido arrojándolo a alguna parte de la habitación.

_Perdona me si yo te quiero así  
entregada a mi ser y mis cuentos de hadas  
amándome más que a ti misma hey._

– Será nuestro secreto Kagome, solo esta noche…- musitó antes de besarme de nuevo.  
Los besos eran lo más delicioso que había probado en mi vida. Sus caricias eran los mas placenteras. Y sus palabras dulces me transportaban al mundo de las maravillas.

_Si vivo para ti debo confesar  
que no tengo otra forma de amar otra forma de ver  
esta es mi única verdad._

El amor que sentí con Inuyasha era algo maravilloso. ¡Eso era! Ahora entendía lo que sentía por él… Amor. Me entregaba a él por amor, no por no ser la primera con Kouga, sino porque mi corazón me pedía a gritos estar con Inuyasha de esta forma tan intima.

_Que tengo tanto miedo de perderte  
de estar a tu lado y no merecerte  
y siento tanto miedo tanto miedo  
que no puedo dormir  
que no puedo creer  
que estoy enamorado, hipnotizado  
y que no es mentira…..  
_  
Mi corazón suplicaba, que me entregará en cuerpo y alma a aquel pequeño niño que siempre me protegió, que siempre estuvo conmigo en todo momento, que siempre me cuido a pesar de todo. Y ahora el saber que lo pedería para siempre, era algo que jamás iba a poder superar, por eso es que hacia esto… deseaba que él me hiciera el amor… solo él… nadie más.

_Estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado, enamorado  
estoy enamorado y siento tanto miedo tanto miedo  
que no puedo dormir  
que no puedo creer  
que estoy enamorado, hipnotizado  
y que no es mentira…_

– Kagome ¿estas lista?- preguntó con voz dulce.

Solo lo besé nuevamente, mientras que daba inició a lo que sabía que seria un gran tormento para mi, a la vez de un gran placer. El amor que sentía viniendo de él. Su cuerpo junto al mió, nuestras almas unidas en tan solo instantes.

_Perdona me si yo te he lastimado  
si mi forma de amar para ti ya no tiene sentido,  
no tengo más para dar que no te lo haya dado ya,  
y que puedo decirte para remediarlo,  
si no tengo otra forma de verlo  
otra forma de amarte,  
esta es mi única verdad.  
_  
– Kagome te amo.- susurró junto a mi oído.

Mi corazón salió desbocado ante esto, lo besé con pasión, mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de felicidad. No sabía lo feliz que era en este momento, tanto que lloraba de felicidad.

_Que tengo tanto miedo de perderte  
de estar a tu lado y no merecerte  
y siento tanto miedo tanto miedo  
que no puedo dormir  
que no puedo creer  
que estoy enamorado, hipnotizado  
y que no es mentira._

Y así las horas pasaron en aquella habitación, después de sentir como nuestros cuerpos se fundían una y otra vez, esa noche.

Era de mañana, abrí los ojos con pesar, mi cuerpo estaba llenó de sudor, aun llevaba puesto el vestido de novia, me había quedado dormida. Me levanté de la cama y camine hacia la ventana de mi habitación, el día estaba nublado, probablemente llovería.

Ahora lo recordaba, luego de estar unos minutos viéndome en el espejo, me había recostado en la cama, me dormí sin darme cuenta, todo había sido un sueño. Sueño en el cual había tenido una noche con Inuyasha. Ahora entendía mis sentimientos, justo la mañana antes de que lo perdería para siempre.  
Ya no importaba si lo amaba o no, después de todo el se casaría mañana al igual que yo. Me sentía tan triste. Miré la pulsera en mi muñeca, ahora comprendía que lo había amado desde niña, cuando estuvo conmigo, cuando me protegió. Me quité el vestido y me coloque otro de color negro, no iba a estar todo el día con mi vestido de bodas, más si era algo que no deseaba. Hoy regresaba Kouga, también Kikyo y Kagura vendrían. Mañana seria la esposa de Kouga Ookina: Princesa Kagome de Ookina.

No se escuchaba tan bien como antes, pero se escuchaba peor: Princesa Kikyo de Taisho. Eso sonaba realmente aterrador.  
Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al jardín. Sango y Miroku se habían marchado ayer por la tarde, por lo que los vería mañana en la boda.

Estaba adolorida, mañana indicaba el inicio de una nueva vida, perdería a mi mejor amigo, entraría en una gran guerra. Que idiota era, lo amaba tanto que besé a un ladrón esperando que fuera el quien me besará.

Gracias al cielo me había internado lo suficiente el bosque del jardín, de ese modo nadie me vería con esta expresión tan triste.

Estaba llorando, derramaba lagrimas de dolor. No soportaba la idea de perderlo. Porque ahora me daba cuenta. Debí haberlo notado antes… todos estos años junto a él, debí percatarme de mis sentimientos, de mis ganas constantes de estar junto a él, de sentirme triste las primaveras, porque el no estaría. De los lentos otoños pensando que estaría haciendo en los campamentos de esgrima. De los celos estupidos al saber como se revolcaba con cualquier mujer.

Me arrodille en la grama mientras mis lágrimas eran disimuladas por las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo. No me importaba mojarme, la verdad era que lo necesitaba, deseaba sentir el contacto urgente de las gotas de lluvia con mi piel, sentir como limpiaban mi alma con calma.

El olor del bosque me rodeaba, era pacifico a la vez que tranquilizador. Me levante de la grama al sentir unos pasos que se acercaban. Limpie las lágrimas de mi rostro antes de encarar a esa persona.

No me dio tiempo de girarme porque sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, las conocía la perfección. Esos brazos tan perfectos y fuertes que me consolaron cuando pequeña, en realidad hasta ahora.

– No llores.- pidió con voz quebrada, el también lloraba.

Era la segunda vez que veía llorar a Inuyasha, la primera fue con la muerte de mi abuela, y está era la segunda. A él no le gustaba llorar, decía que solo los débiles lloraban.

– Tu tampoco.- dije con voz triste, mientras que las lagrimas comenzaban a derramarse de mis ojos nuevamente.

Me giré y lo vi, la lluvia lo mojaba. Haciendo su rostro aun más atractivo, sus ojos se mostraban enrojecidos, había estado llorando por bastante rato, al igual que yo, también vestía de negro. Ambos en luto por nuestra separación.

– Mañana será el adiós para siempre Kagome.- musitó con voz baja. – Kikyo jamás permitirá que te vea de nuevo.- aseguró con voz triste.

– Kouga igual, nunca permitirá que vuelva a verte.- dije con voz melancólica.

– Sabíamos que este día llegaría algún día…- sonrió triste. – Lo supimos en cuanto me comprometí con Kikyo.

– Pero no pensé que sería tan pronto.- sonreí mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

La lluvia aun nos mojaba, estábamos empapados en aquel bosque. Sonreíamos al recordar todos los momentos que vivimos juntos. Y llorábamos por los momentos que jamás podríamos compartir.

Inuyasha me tomó de la mano y la elevo hasta que dar frente a su rostro. Entrecruzo los dedos con los míos y los beso con delicadeza.

– Siempre serás mi pequeña tonta, mi mejor amiga, mi colega de locuras, mi acompañante, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, siempre serás la única con quien querré pelear, con la que querré cantar y a pesar de todo lo malo, mi fiel compañera.- musitó mientras que las lágrimas se deslizaban con delicadeza por entre sus labios.

Las lágrimas se hicieron mucho mas fuerte por mi parte ante esto, abracé a Inuyasha, él me apretujo contra su pecho mucho más fuerte.

– No quiero esto, eres lo mas maravilloso que siempre he tenido, eres mi mejor amigo, mi fiel confidente, mi protector, mi guardián, mi ángel, Inuyasha no quiero perderte. No quiero despedirme de ti, no voy a soportarlo.- dije con voz desesperada.

La lluvia aun caía, Inuyasha acariciaba mi cabello con lentitud, mientras apoyaba su rostro con delicadeza sobre mi cabeza.

– Pues este es el adiós Kagome, mejor hoy que mañana en la mañana antes de la boda. Siempre estaré contigo no importa que ocurra.- musitó junto a mi oído.

– Yo estaré contigo, sin importar lo que ocurra.- sentí un enorme impulso de decirle lo que sentía por él.

No lo hice, no le causaría confusión, ya era bastante malo el saber que a partir de mañana estaríamos separados no solo por la guerra, sino por nuestras respectivas parejas.

Nos quedamos así por varias horas, despidiéndonos en silencio. A partir de mañana, no tenía a mi mejor amigo, ni a mi amado…  
Continuara_

Espero que les haya gustado  
Nos vemos en la próximo capitulo  
PD: Aun Faltan muchos capítulos, repito esta historia es larga. 

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http:/foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose-4(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth ** de cem(punto)zoo.

Deseo darte las gracias a ti, **setsuna17 **por estar siempre ahí conmigo, tambien quiero pedir disculpas por tardarme pero es que me fui algunos dias a la casa de mi tio y él NO tenía ordenador, en fin, gracias a todos y continuar leyendo.


	15. Tu eres Red Rose

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, Gracias por sus post, incluyendo los que borraron. Regrese de mi viaje y pues como no quiero dejarlas tristes decidí traerles una conty. Eso si, lean bien y les dejo esta frase que necesito que analicen con respecto al fic "No todo es lo que parece", se darán cuenta mas adelante.  
Bueno espero que les guste.

Capitulo 15: Tu eres Red Rose…

Estaba anocheciendo, Inuyasha y yo nos habíamos separado cada uno por su lado, con esto me refiero a que no nos habíamos dirigido palabra alguna.  
Me encontraba en ese momento en el gran salón del palacio, donde recibiría a Kouga, quien llegaría en compañía de lady Kikyo y su hermana lady Kagura. Estábamos esperando la llegada de esas personas, con las que tendríamos que compartir la vida entera solo para salvar al reino. Esperábamos por ordenes del rey Inuno en ese lugar, se suponía que debíamos recibir a aquellos individuos con gran "alegría".

Tanto Inuyasha como Seshomaru, se encontraban sentados en el sillón de tela fina del salón. Inuyasha me ignoraba por completo mientras fingía leer un libro. ¿Cómo se que fingía? Fácil, el libro estaba al revés. Me centre en su mirada, la cual él intentaba esquivar, aun se hallaban vestigios de tristeza y cierta humedad contenida.

Seshomaru en cambió lucía seguro de si mismo, como si tramara algo, una especie de sensación de escalofrió invadió mi cuerpo cuando sentí su mirada de témpano sobre mi.

Suspiré y dejé de mirar a ambos, me concentré en las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por el fino cristal del enorme ventanal del salón, decorado con millones de pequeños cristales pequeños, formando la ilusión de un paisaje en pleno amanecer o atardecer. Un magnifico mosaico en realidad.

Toc Toc Toc

Se escucho en la puerta, en seguida lo supe. Habían llegado…  
La joven sirvienta Yura se acercó a la puerta de inmediato, la abrió no sin antes estirar un paraguas para que no se mojaran los invitados.

La primera en entrar fue Lady Kagura, que saludó cortésmente con una reverencia. Seguidamente se acomodo junto a Seshomaru, quien la miraba sin expresión.  
A continuación hizo su entrada lady Kikyo con una hermosa sonrisa, se acercó a Inuyasha, no saludó a nadie. Simplemente se acercó a él, le tomo por el rostro y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios. Rompiéndome más el corazón.  
Inuyasha solo se quedo quieto, no le correspondió más tampoco la aparto, debía acostúmbrame después de todo, se casarían mañana.

Él ultimo en entrar fue Kouga, que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia mí, me alzó en el aire con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, mientras daba vueltas con sus manos en mi cintura, como si fuese una pequeña de 3 años. Me coloco en la tierra de nuevo y me abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

– Me alegra tanto verla de nuevo.- musitó en mi oreja.

– Que bueno que este bien.- no podía decir que me alegraba verlo cuando realmente no era así. No podía fingir aquello.

Miré sobre el hombro de Kouga cuando sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse, Inuyasha me miraba furioso, mientras Kikyo lo abrazaba por el cuello.

– Es un gusto que ya hayan llegado.- comentó el rey que entraba junto a su hermosa reina al salón.

Kikyo de inmediato se separó de Inuyasha, se coloco juntó a él y lo tomó del brazo mostrando así que le pertenecía. Kouga tan solo me coloco su mano en la espada, poco más arriba de la cintura, de modo que se supiera que estaba con él, mientras que Seshomaru simplemente imitó el gesto de Kouga con lady Kagura, como lo hacia todo caballero.

– El gusto es nuestro rey Taisho.- comentó Kouga con emitiendo una reverencia.

– No hace falta tanta formalidad Kouga, sabes bien que eres perfectamente bienvenido en mi casa con todo gusto, al igual que las dos bellas damas presentes.- acotó dulcemente, mirando a las hermanas Mikoru.

– Nos complace estar aquí su majestad. – pronunció Kagura, con voz falsamente educada.

– Me alegra, como sabrán debido a la situación de crisis por la que esta pasando el reino Higurashi, y probablemente nuestro reino dentro de muy poco, se ha adelantado las bodas de los tres para mañana en la mañana. Lamentamos mucho estos inconvenientes, pero veo que lucen alegres ante el hecho de formalizar para siempre con las personas que desean y eso me da gusto. – comentó el rey con cierto auge de preocupación, mirando de reojo a Seshomaru.

– Así es su majestad.- concordó Kagura con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

– Por favor sigan a nuestra criada Yura, que gustosamente los conducirá a sus habitaciones, después de todo ya esta anocheciendo, a sido un extenso viaje y necesitan descansar para el largo día de mañana.- comentó la reina gentilmente..

Los tres recién llegados se marcharon con Yura a descansar. Después de unas horas me había quedado sola en el enorme salón.

El enorme reloj de madera que se extendía desde el suelo hasta el techo de la mansión, comenzó a sonar, anunciando que muy pronto seria la medianoche. Lo que significaba que tan solo en unas horas seria mi boda.

Me acerqué al sillón en el cual Inuyasha había estado sentado "leyendo" anteriormente. Tomé el libro entre mis manos y de él cayo una pequeña nota al suelo. Recogí el pequeño papel y leí con cuidado lo que decía.

– Es la letra de Seshomaru…- musité impresionada.

La nota decía: "Inuyasha nos vemos a la media noche en la iglesia de Jaken."

¿Qué estaba tramando Seshomaru? No iba a quedarme con la duda, faltaba 30 minutos para la media noche, por lo que me dirigí de inmediato a la habitación de Seshomaru.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar escuche una especie de golpe proveniente de adentro, por lo que abrí la puerta sin tocar… me quedé en shock.

Era Red Rose, estaba de espaldas y no podía distinguir su rostro por esto, pero sabia que no llevaba la mascará puesto que esta se encontraba sobre la pequeña mesa junto a la cama de Seshomaru. El ladrón al parecer se había tropezado con la pequeña mesa, ya que se revisaba con cuidado su brazo.

– Red Rose.- musité.

El ratero se volteó revelándome su verdadera identidad. Como lo había sospechado era sin duda alguna… Seshomaru. Sus cabellos eran negros a causa de una peluca, su tez un poco más morena debido al maquillaje y al color rojo que oscurecía su piel.

– Kagome…

Estuve a punto de gritar por la sorpresa, sin embargo se acercó con una agilidad increíble, tapó mi boca con su mano y cerro la puerta de la habitación con su pie, dándole una ligera patada.

– Puedo explicarlo, pero necesito que no hagas ningún escándalo, y que me escuches con atención.- pidió seriamente.

Asentí y liberó mi boca de su mano. Me senté en la cama de la alcoba y lo miré fijamente.

– ¿Cómo es que el hijo de un rey se convirtió en Red Rose?- inquirí.

Habían millones de preguntas que deseaba hacerle sin embargo, debía preguntar correctamente o si no, no me lo diría, Seshomaru siempre había sido muy reservado.

– No se si deba contarte.- musitó desconfiado, mientras se sentaba frente a mi en el pequeño sillón junto a la mesita.

– Quiero respuestas Seshomaru.- exigí con voz sería. – Esto no es un juego ¿Por qué vistes como Red Rose? ¿Cómo te convertiste en él?- pregunté ya un poco más tranquila.

– Esta bien, te contaré todo, pero debes jurar guardarme el secreto.- exigió.

– Lo juró.- le di mi palabra, nadie sabría por mi boca que Seshomaru era el ladrón Red Rose.

– Me convertí en ladrón cuando llegue a Paris- comenzó. – Me sentía frustrado por mi mala suerte con los negocios en Luxemburgo por causa de la estupida gente que se hace llamar noble, ni siquiera saben que significa esa palabra para que se consideren eso.

– ¿Qué gente?- pregunté pero el parecía ido en sus pensamientos.

– Esa gentuza con las que iba a hacer negocios se aprovechaban de las personas de bajos recursos y abusaban, dejándolos sin nada. Me sentía tan impotente de que se aprovecharan de las personas de ese modo. Luego de rechazar a los individuos de Luxemburgo, viaje a Paris. Donde conocí a más personas de ese mismo tipo, lo que hizo que tomará la decisión de transformarme en una especie de Robin Hood moderno. Robaría solo a los burgueses que tuviesen malas intenciones o negocios sucios y devolvería ese dinero al pueblo.- dijo serio y frió a la vez.

– Eso es bastante delicado, y entiendo tu razón.- concordé con él, lo consideraba correcto. – Sin embargo robar no es bueno.- recordé.

– Lo se, déjame continuar.-pidió. – Todo era perfecto, me estaba creando la perfecta fama de ladrón bueno, jamás nadie sospecharía de él hijo de un rey, mucho menos el hijo de Inuno Taisho. Viaje por muchas partes del mundo, Paris, Roma, Venecia, Austria, y por último Viena. Allí me había enterado de que el alcalde había estado abusando de su poder, me refiero a que obligaba a las damiselas de buenas familias a tener intimidades o dejaría a la familia de dichas damas en banca rota. Por lo que me dirigí rumbo a su casa el mismo día que llegue.

– Que horrible.- musité aterrada. ¿Cómo un hombre era capaz de hacer tal atrocidad?

– Cuando iba rumbo a su casa para ajustar cuentas, esa noche choqué con la más hermosa doncella que mis ojos hubiesen podido ver, la nueva victima de ese alcalde… la señorita Rin.

– Vaya, ¿Rin iba a ser la nueva amante del alcalde?- pregunté impresionada. Seshomaru solo asintió con su cabeza y continuó.

– Cuando la vi, la "rapte" a voluntad propia, puesto que ella sabia el destino que le esperaba. Obviamente en ese momento no traía puesta la mascara, sin embargo si la ropa por lo que debía ser cauteloso. Platicamos y cuando conocí a lady Rin realmente, de inmediato quise renunciar a ser el ladrón Red Rose y vivir felizmente a su lado.

– Que romántico.- musité con una sonrisa. Seshomaru se sonrojo un poco.

– Sin embargo habían algunos detectives que si habían sospechado de mi, debido a un caso reciente en Venecia, por lo que me dirigí a Austria no sin pedirle a la señorita Rin que me acompañase, obviamente luego de haber dejado al idiota del alcalde sin un centavo, después de haberlo expuesto ante los medios. Allí comencé a bajar el índice de robos, debido a que habían demasiados burgueses corruptos, por lo que decidí durar como Red Rose un poco más. Luego recibí la carta de mi padre y regrese.- explicó ya más relajado.

– ¿Por qué le robaste a Kouga la noche del baile?- inquirí preocupada, si él solo le robaba a personas malas.

– No era a Kouga a quien intentaba robar, sino a su sirviente, quien le robaba secretamente hasta que le envié una nota a tu prometido explicando la situación. También devolviéndole el objeto que había tomado de él.- expresó con una leve sonrisa.

– Ya veo, pensé que lo habías hecho porque era malo.- confesé un tanto avergonzada.

– Para nada, Kouga Ookina es un joven sumamente noble, propio y de muy buen corazón. Con que lo admita es mucho.- dijo fastidiado.

– Es cierto, tu no sueles hablar bien de las personas.- confesé con una sonrisa.

– Es más divertido.- admitió con una sonrisa fría y realmente atractiva.

– Te preguntaré algo más…- era vergonzoso, pero necesitaba saber el porque.

– Adelante, pregunta lo que desees.-motivo.

– ¿Por qué me besaste en mi habitación esa noche?- esa era la pregunta que mas deseaba hacerle.

– No puedo contestar eso.- expresó frió, ya su voz deslumbraba un profundo mar de secretos.

– ¿Qué?-pregunté confundida ¿por qué no podía decirme ahora?.– ¿Tu no entraste al baile a robar? ¿No perdiste el sombrero y la capa? Y por último ¿No entraste a mi habitación?

– Esa noche, yo entre a robar al baile, eso es correcto. Del mismo modo perdí mi sombrero y capa en medio del robo, eso también es cierto, pero yo no puedo revelarte nada más.

– Explícate.- pedí sin entender.

– No puedo, perdóname Kagome, pero es lo único que no puedo decirte.- expreso con voz de "mejor dejamos el tema"

– Entiendo.- musité.

¿Por qué me había besado entonces? Sinceramente me sentía mucho más tranquila sabiendo había sido Seshomaru, no porque me gustara o sintiera algo por él, sino porque no había sido con cualquier loco que entrará por mi ventana. "Aunque hubiese sido muchísimo mejor si hubiera sido Inuyasha" pensé.

– ¿Estas enojada?- preguntó preocupado.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras le enseñaba una enorme sonrisa.

– Muchas gracias por haberme explicado esto, Seshomaru.- contesté gentilmente.

– No es nada, después de todo eres muy importante para mí, lo sabes.- recordó.

– Si. Por cierto ¿Por qué volviste a vestirte de Red Rose?

Seshomaru se acercó al balcón justo antes de ponerse la mascada. Me dio la espalda y contestó:

– Porque voy a huir…

Continuara_  
Espero que les haya gustado,  
Nos vemos en la próxima conty  
Les dejo un pequeño adelanto  
"– !Que hicieron ¿que? Inuyasha y Kagome están !locos!…"  
Bueno Nos vemos

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http:/foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose-5(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth **de cem(punto)zoo.

Gracias a todos y en especial a ti setsuna17 por seguir ahi, leyendome y esperando a pesar de tardar espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y continuad leyendo.


	16. Testigos

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

Wuau cuantos comentarios incluyendo los que eliminaron, Pues bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras y Mil gracias por sus post. Repito a esta historia le falta bastante. Así que tranquilos.  
Pues les de jo el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 16: Testigos

– ¿Vas a huir?- el estaba planeando dejar plantada a lady Kagura en el altar.

– Si pero antes debo hacer unas cosas en la iglesia a media noche..

– ¿Qué cosas? ¿qué pasará con Kagura?

– Perdóname Kagome, se que es por el bien del reino, sin embargo no puedo casarme con esa mujer, no la amo, en realidad a penas y la soporto. Por eso te pido disculpas. Soy un egoísta.- ignoró mi pregunta.

Entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de Seshomaru, a nosotros se nos había notificado nuestros compromisos desde hacia bastante tiempo, pero para el había sido de golpe y sin poder objetar. Seshomaru no estaba siendo egoísta sino escuchaba a su corazón, por lo que lo envidiaba. Porque el conseguiría ser feliz lejos de aquí, de esta guerra que se aproximaba y de este infierno, si eso significaba ser egoísta entonces quería serlo.

– No lo eres, al contrarío eres realmente valiente al seguir a tu corazón.- dije sonriendo.- aun sabiendo que tu padre te desheredara del trono si huyes.  
Seshomaru se volteó y me dio un abrazo muy fuerte.

– Gracias. Eres realmente maravillosa… pero necesito pedirte un favor.

– ¿Cuál es? No importa lo que sea, lo haré gustosa.- comuniqué sonriendo.

– Necesito que vayas a la iglesia de Jaken dentro de 15 minutos, preciso que seas mi testigo Kagome.

– ¿Tu testigo? ¿De que?- pregunté confundida, otra vez no entendía nada. ¿Acaso Seshomaru mataría a alguien?

– Mi testigo de bodas, porque esta noche me caso, y regreso ya mismo a Austria.- comunicó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– En ese caso nos vemos en la iglesia en 15 minutos.- aseguré.

Seshomaru saltó por el balcón con gran agilidad, y me quedé pensando la suerte que tenían esos dos, tanto Seshomaru como Rin de haberse conocido y amarse con tal pasión que iban a casarse a escondidas y a huir en plena guerra, solo para estar juntos.

Me dirigí de inmediato a mi habitación, tome un pequeño bolso y metí mi vestido de novia, de seguro Rin seria más o menos de mi talla. Si iba a casarse, se casaría como una novia.

Con paso ligero me encaminé al establo. Me percaté del que el caballo blanco de Inuyasha no estaba, por lo que decidí tomar a Hachi, el corcel negro.  
Rápidamente fui a la gran iglesia donde debería casarme en unas cuantas horas. Era la más grande de todo el reino, además de que estaba construida por Antoni Gaudi en su mayoría, lo que la hacia original y diferente, a pesar de que mayoría de las personas no les gustara sus obras tan orgánicas.

Llegué a los minutos. Gracias al cielo en la iglesia solo se encontraba Jaken y Seshomaru, quien lucía su traje de príncipe de color negro, con ciertos toques dorados, su espada envainada en la izquierda, sujeta a su cintura.

– Seshomaru.- llamé, mientras me acercaba a él, quien se encontraba esperando en el altar.

– Que bueno que ya llegaste.- dijo contento.

– ¿Dónde esta Rin?- pregunté apresurada, necesitaba arreglarla minutos antes de que saliera.

– Esta en la habitación continua.- indicó, hacia una puerta al final el pasillo.

– Gracias.- contesté.

Corrí deprisa por el amplio pasillo de la iglesia. Al entrar vi a la señorita Rin con un vestido largo color amarillo, su cabello semi peinado y sin maquillaje.

– Llegué justo a tiempo.- musité mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mi.

– Princesa Kagome.- pronunció sorprendida. – ¿qué hace aquí?

– Te dije que te ayudaría con Seshomaru, y eso hago. Es el día de tu boda, por lo tanto debes lucir como toda una princesa.- sonreí.

– Pero yo no tengo nada como para…- agacho la mirada avergonzada, sin embargo la interrumpí.

– No digas nada, deja todo en mis manos.- pedí sonriendo.

Me acerque a ella y la despoje de ese vestido, luego le coloqué mi vestido a ella. Le quedaba perfecto a decir verdad, luego le pedí que se sentara en un de las sillas del lugar, solté su cabello y lo peine. No lo sujetaría con nada, no hacia falta. Le coloque el velo sobre su cabeza. Parecía una santa de lo hermosa que se veía. Con mucho cuidado coloque un ligero maquillaje en su rostro, no quería sobrecargarla, natural lucía perfecta.  
Se levanto de la silla y se miró al espejo de la pared.

– Dios mió parezco una princesa.- musitó con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se admiraba con una sonrisa.

– Muy bien, su novio la espera en el altar.- recordé.

– Si. – se acerco a la puerta para salir, pero antes de eso me abrazó fuertemente. – Gracias princesa Kagome.

Correspondí el abrazo con mucho cariño, ella era una muy buena persona y la quería mucho, por lo que estaba realmente feliz por ella.  
Salí antes que ella de la habitación y me coloque junto al lado correspondiente al de la novia. Cuando entre al altar me di cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba junto a su hermano y se sorprendió al verme allí. Tomé mi lugar ignorando su expresión.

El pequeño anciano que se encontraba en un enorme piano negro comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial, mientras que la novia entraba a la iglesia. Miré la expresión de Seshomaru, su miraba estaba llena de deseo y devoción. Su boca expresaba por primera vez una sonrisa dulce.  
Al llegar al altar, el cura Jaken dio inicio a la ceremonia.

El cura era un tanto pequeño, un hombre ya de edad bastante avanzada, su cara era redonda y su nariz un tanto puntiaguda.

– Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos en esta cas de dios para unir a estas personas en santo matrimonio.  
Seshomaru y Rin no dejaban de mirarse con amor y con cierto auge de preocupación en caso de que los descubriesen.

Mientras el sacerdote hablaba, yo me encontraba totalmente perdida en Inuyasha. Su expresión tan comprensiva hacia su hermano, también podía verse en su mirar una pizca de envidia a la vez de tristeza.

Ambos aún continuábamos bastante afectados, más aun sabiendo que en pocas horas estaríamos separados, lo único seria que podría seguir viéndolo en las reuniones aristócratas, aunque ya no iba a ser lo mismo puesto que ya no éramos los mejores amigos, si no simplemente conocidos.

Si yo le hubiese confesado mis sentimientos en la mañana, seguramente Inuyasha se hubiese frustrado y odiado, por ello, el me quería pero no de esa forma. Siempre había sido protector conmigo. Además no tenia mucho que ver el hecho de que sintiera algo por mi hacia muchos años, de seguro lo había superado y ya no lo sentiría.

– Repetid después de mi, príncipe: Con este anillo, te proclamo mi esposa, y prometo serte fiel, por toda la vida.- pronunció el cura.

– Con este anillo, te proclamo mi esposa y prometo serte fiel, por toda la eternidad.- dijo Seshomaru mientras le colocaba el anillo de matrimonio en el dedo a Rin.

Volví a pederme en Inuyasha quien ahora me miraba. Su mirada era fija, muy triste, llena de pena y preocupación. ¿por qué me miraba preocupado?  
" El hecho de que Kouga sea el primero en tocarte, me da miedo"- recordé.  
Esa había sido la frase que había soñado. ¿por qué la habría recordado en este momento?

– Por el poder que me consagra la iglesia católica, yo los declaró marido y mujer, podéis besar a vuestra esposa.- sonrió el cura.  
Seshomaru se acercó lentamente a Rin, con mucho cuidado levantó el velo que cubría su rostro. Acercó su cara ligeramente, rozaron sus labios y luego la beso de modo tierno.

Al culminar el beso, el cura nos hizo firmar el libro de testigos en el que se indicaba que habíamos presenciado esta unión. Primero firmo Inuyasha y luego yo.  
Nos acercamos a Seshomaru y Rin, los abracé y los felicité por su unión.

– Muchas gracias por ayudarme.- nos pidió lady Rin de Taisho.

– No es nada señora Taisho, después de todo ya era hora de que el témpano de mi hermano encontrara a alguien más para arruinarle la vida.- bromeó Inuyasha, ganándose la mirada fría por parte de Seshomaru. Yo y Rin reímos.

– Deberías escapar también. Después de todo es obvio que no deseas casarte con Kikyo.- comentó Seshomaru.

– Tu sabes que no puedo, al escapar d esta obligación papá te desheredara y yo paso a ser el único heredero del reino, por lo tanto si también intentara escapar este nuevo enemigo ganaría.

– ¿Por qué todo debe ser tan complicado?- pregunté.

– Porque así estaba escrito el destino.- comentó Inuyasha con voz fría.

Las campanas de la iglesia comenzaron a sonar, avisando que alguien se había casado.

– Lo mejor será que se vayan, es muy sospechoso una boda a estas horas. Además de que tienes que cumplir tus obligaciones hermano.- dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

– Tienes razón, señora Taisho es hora de irnos.- aviso Seshomaru, Rin asintió.

Nos despedimos de ambos y se marcharon a paso rápido en el caballo de Seshomaru.

Los vimos marcharse a toda prisa desde la entrada de la iglesia.

– Es hora de que regresemos al palacio, si amanece y no nos ven se preocuparan.-dijo Inuyasha del mismo modo frío, evitándome con la mirada.

– Tienes razón.- concordé.

Montamos cada uno su caballo, mientras cabalgábamos nos cubría un silencio realmente incomodo. Debíamos ir a galope lento debido a que si corríamos haríamos demasiado ruido y nos descubrirían. Inuyasha me miraba de reojo en ocasiones más no decía nada.

– Lo más probable es que cuando tu padre se enteré de que hemos firmado como testigos de la boda de Seshomaru nos quiera encerrar.- comenté con voz dulce, intentando romper el silencio desgarrado que nos rodeaba.

– Lo que el dirá exactamente es: ¿¡Que! Inuyasha y Kagome hicieron ¿qué?, están ¡locos! ¿Cómo se les ocurre firmar de testigos, no se dan cuenta de que así validan esa boda, por mandato real.- comentó Inuyasha.

Reímos ante la imitación exacta que había hecho del rey Taisho. Me gustaba el hecho de que riera conmigo aunque fuera solo unos instantes, el despedirnos había sido algo realmente frustrante. El silencio se hizo presente durante menos tiempo esta vez.

– Si te soy sincero los envidio.- comentó después de un rato.

– A ¿qué te refieres?- pregunté interesada.

– Envidio que mi hermano sea tan valiente, como para renunciar a todo y largarse con la mujer que ama.- dijo un tanto frustrado.

– Yo también lo envidió en cierta forma.- concordé. – ¿Quién es la mujer con la que te escaparías?- inquirí curiosa. ¿quién era la mujer que amaba Inuyasha?

– ¿La mujer que amo?…Amar es algo tan relativo, uno usa esa palabra tan comúnmente que no se sabe si es verdadera o no. Amar a una mujer es un reto. La mujer es como es aire, fuego y ligereza, al contrario los hombres somos los lastres que no permitimos que ellas se eleven.- comento distraído.

– No respondiste a mi pregunta, en cambio citaste la filosofía de la mujer de Bernardo Guardi.- objeté.

– ¿Para que saber algo tan inútil? Dentro de unas horas nos casaremos, el saber a quien amo no cambiará las cosas. Sin contar que mi amor es imposible. Por lo que no es importante ahora. Estoy resignado desde hace muchos años.- comentó.

¿Resignado hace muchos años? Acaso Inuyasha se refería… miré la pequeña pulsera de mi muñeca derecha.

– Ya llegamos.- comentó.

Sin darme cuenta nos encontrábamos en el corral del palacio, baje del corcel con ayuda de Inuyasha. me había tomado de la cintura para ayudarme a decender pero no se había separado de mi, la distancia era realmente corta entre ambos.

– Inuyasha yo quería preguntarte algo, pero debido a los acontecimientos recientes lo olvide.- pronuncié un tanto nerviosa.

– ¿Qué es?- inquirió con su aliento chocando en mi rostro.

Maldije a mis adentros por estar tan cerca de él, su mirada fija en la mía hacían perderme. Nunca había deseado besar tanto a alguien, pero ahora sentía que si no lo besaba iba a morir.

– Encontré una pequeña nota…-mi voz se quebró – oculta en la piedra de la pulsera que me regalaste cuando niña.- pronuncié con cierta dificultad.  
Inuyasha se alejo realmente rápido, me dio la espalda y dijo con voz nerviosa.

– Así… lo mejor será que entremos, al amanecer estaremos bastante ocupados y dudo mucho que sea bueno que no durmamos en toda la noche.

Me moleste, estaba intentando evadir mis preguntas, pero como ahora no se comportaba indiferente como lo había hecho el resto del día, decidí que lo mejor seria dejarlo pasar.

Caminamos uno junto al otro en un silencio incomodo nuevamente, había sentido mas silencios incómodos con el en un día que en todos los años que llevaba junto a él.

Cuando entramos al palacio y paramos frente a mi habitación, el se dispuso a marcharse a la suya, sin embargo lo sujete por él brazo causando que me mirará confundido.

– Ya que mañana será el ultimo día en el que podamos estar juntos, debido a la boda y a la guerra…- mi rostro comenzó a tornarse de muchos colores, lo que estaba por decirle era algo que estaba prohibido, no era nada malo debido a que no le iba a pedir algo indecoroso pero… – ¿Podrías dormir junto a mi esta noche?

Continuara_

Ojalá les haya gustado.  
Bueno nos vemos en la próxima

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http:/foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose-5(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth **de cem(punto)zoo.

Gracias a todos aquellos que se hayan molestado en entrar en esta pagina y leer hasta este punto, en especial a **setsuna17** por seguir ahí. Espero que este capitulo os haya gustado y sigan leyendo.


	17. La Boda

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

Pues muchas gracias por sus post, y como lo prometí les traigo capitulo con la imagen jejejeje, no me vayan a matar, pero les diré algo, no todo es lo que parece y aun falta mucho para que el fic termine, así que tranquilas y no me maten por el capitulo e hoy, se los ruego. PAra que no me maten veré si les coloco el capitulo mañana o para el viernes de la próxima semana ok

Capitulo 17: La Boda

Su rostro mostraba sorpresa, se encontraba impresionado debido a mi proposición tan poco adecuada. No era la primera vez que dormía en una cama a su lado, sin embargo era la primera vez que se lo pedía.

– No creo que… no creo que sea correcto.- musitó un tanto nervioso.

Miré su rostro sonrojado, estaba avergonzado por mi propuesta. Sin embargo el evadía mi mirada. Eso hizo que me sintiera triste, a la vez que una punzada golpeaba mi corazón, me sentí sola ante su rechazo.

– Por favor, no te estoy pidiendo nada grave o inapropiado, solo que me acompañes a dormir. No quiero sentirme sola esta noche.- pedí aun mas sonrojada si era posible. Mi voz sonaba triste y de repente me percate del agua salina que rodaba por mis mejillas. Estaba llorando.

Sentí una de sus manos retirando la lagrima que se había escapado de mi ojos. Lo observé atenta.

– Me quedaré contigo esta noche.- musitó sin mirarme.

– Gracias. – Asentí con una sonrisa.

Entramos a mi habitación, Inuyasha se recostó en la cama luego de pasar el seguro de la puerta. Yo me dirigí al paraban que se encontraba junto a la pared de la puerta. Me deshice del vestido, el corsé y las zapatillas. Solté mi cabello, me coloque un el camisón de dormir y salí de detrás del paraban.  
Inuyasha me miraba diferente, era una mirada que no conocía en él, de modo que me asustaba y a la vez me intrigaba.  
Ignoré su modo de mirarme. Me acerqué a la peinadora, lavé mi rostro con agua fría para retirar el maquillaje, me sequé y desherede mi cabello. Al estar lista me metí en la cama, bajo las hermosas colchas de seda.

Inuyasha se encontraba junto a mi, parecía estatua debido a que no se movía, no se había ni quitado las botas, por lo que solo estaba semi recostado en la cama.

– Si no te quitas los zapatos no vas a poder acostarte en la cama.- comenté.

– Me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas.- expreso frió.

– No hagas eso, te suplico no vuelvas a ser el témpano de todo el día. Dentro de unas horas no se si volveremos a estar juntos, conozco muy bien a Kikyo y va evitar en todo lo posible que te vea, así que te suplico que hasta que no digas la palabra "acepto" en la iglesia, continúes comportándote como mi mejor amigo.- pedí con voz un tanto enojada. Sentía como mis ojos se humedecían con agua salina, seguramente por la impotencia que sentía al no poder impedir esas bodas.

– Huh, tienes razón.- suspiró.

Tomó asiento en la cama, comenzó a quitarse las botas y colocarlas junto a la cama, seguidamente retiró su prenda superior y la doblo, la colocó sobre la pequeña mesita de noche. Se saco las medias también, las coloco dentro de las botas. Después soltó su cabello, se metió en la cama, tomo parte la sabana que me cubría y se tapó con ella.

No decíamos nada, pero a pesar de que estará su lado aun me sentía sola, sabia que no estaba dormido porque percibía su mirada clavada en mi. Me giré en la cama y quede frente a él.

Como sospechaba sus ojos me miraban fijamente, hipnotizándome, causando que mi estomago emitiera una sensación divina y a la vez quemante, miré su rostro perfecto, sus labios carnoso llamándome.

– Tengo mucho frió.- comenté. Para intentar alejar mi mente de esos pensamientos inadecuados.

Era verdad, me sentía sola por dentro, lo que generaba un frió espantazo a mi alrededor.  
Sin que se lo pidiera, se acerco a mi cuerpo y me abrazó. Su brazo reposaba ahora en mi cintura, mientras que su respiración calida golpeaba mi rostro.

– Deberías dormir, son las 3 de la mañana, debes levantarte en 3 horas, necesitas descansar.- comentó con voz dulce.

– Tu también.- recordé.

Sentir su brazo sobre mi de modo protector, causaba que me sintiera protegida.

– No tengo deseos de dormir, si duermo la noche se me hará corta y deseo recordar las últimas horas de libertad que me quedan.- sonrió de nuevo lado.

– Me temo que estamos en la misma posición.-concordé.

– Muy bien, en ese caso tendré que forzarte para que duermas.- bromeó.

– Así y ¿cómo?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

– Como cuando eras pequeña.- recordó.

Inuyasha me conocía perfectamente, el sabia como calmarme cuando estaba triste, como arrullarme para que me durmiera, como hacerme reír… sabia todo acerca de mi, ¿cómo pude ser tan ciega? ¿cómo no me había percatado del amor tan grande que sentía por él? El que había dicho "uno no conoce lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" había sido un ser sumamente sabio.

Deslizó su otra mano hacia mi rostro, dulcemente comenzó a acariciar mi rostro, cerré mis ojos y deje que me acariciase con libertad.

Las horas pasaban y el continuaba arrullándome dulcemente. Sentía su mano recorrer mi rostro delicadamente, sus dedos pasando por sobre mis parpados, mi clavícula, mi mejilla, y por ultimo pasando por mis labios. Inconscientemente bese sus dedos cuando estos rozaron mis labios.  
Abrí mis ojos cuando retiró su mano de mi rostro, no debí haberlo besado en los dedos. Lo miré, este me miraba fijamente a la vez que observaba su mano, acercó sus dedos a sus labios y se los llevo a la boca.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a calentarse involuntariamente al ver como el succionaba sus dedos delicadamente con su boca.

– Inuyasha.- llame un tanto nerviosa.

El no contestó solo se quedo mirándome. De repente se recostó sobre mi, no por completo la verdad ni me tocaba, solamente me miraba desde arriba mientras continuaba recostado en su sitió.

Acerco de nuevo su mano y comenzó a acariciar mi rostro nuevamente, esta vez detuvo sus dedos en mis labios, como si esperara a que los besará nuevamente.  
Su mirada parecía oro derretido, que se fundía cada vez más. No retiraba sus dedos de mis labios, por lo que los bese levemente en la punta.  
Nuevamente volvió a llevar sus dedos a su boca, esta vez los lamió. Mi cuerpo ardía como el mismísimo fuego.

– Inuyasha.- llamé nuevamente, no sabía porque mi cuerpo estaba tan caliente.

– Kagome…- musitó con los ojos cerrados. – Lo mejor es que me vaya, dentro de una hora amanecerá y…

Me levante de inmediato y lo abracé fuertemente, interrumpiendo lo que deseaba decirme. El colocó sus brazos por mi espalda, abrazándome.

– Será lo mejor, siento que si continuó aquí no seré capas de controlarme.- musitó junto a mi oreja.

– No te vayas, por favor quédate.- pedí, enterrando mi rostro en su hombro descubierto.

– Debo irme.- musitó. Soltó mi cuerpo. – Pero antes voy a pedirte perdón por lo que voy a hacer, pero si no lo hago, no voy a tener fuerzas para poder verte decir "acepto" mañana.

– Que es lo que…

Cayo mi boca con sus labios, estaba besándome, agradecí en mi interior mientras sentía mi cuerpo quemarse mas profundamente. Sus labios eran tan dulces. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. El me apretó mas a su cuerpo. Lamió mis labios y como reflejo abrí la boca. De inmediato su lengua entro en mi boca, intensificando el beso…

No se cuanto llevábamos besándonos de ese modo tan apasionado y dulce, lo que si sabia era que no deseaba que se detuviese a pesar de que me estaba quedando sin aire.

Tomó mis brazos por detrás de su cuello y se separó de mi, rápidamente tomó sus pertenencias y salio de la habitación, dejándome sola, sin embargo no me sentía así. No estaba segura del porque pero ese beso había sido tan perfecto y emotivo que, podría jurar que tal vez, solo tal vez… Inuyasha sentiría lo mismo que yo.

Ya estábamos en la iglesia, Inuyasha había vuelto a ser el frío de la tarde anterior. Me encontraba en la habitación de la iglesia, junto a Kikyo. Lucia realmente hermosa, sin embargo no nos dirigíamos la palabra. Kikyo no dejaba de mirarme con odio. Seguramente porque mi vestido lo había usado la reina Izayoi para su boda, debido a que él mío aun lo llevaba Rin puesto.

Había sido lo mejor, un vestido tan hermoso como ese, merecía ser usado por una novia feliz, no una que solo lo fingía.  
El rey Inuno se encontraba molesto con Inuyasha y conmigo, por haber hecho valido el matrimonio de Seshomaru, Kagura estaba furiosa, de novia había pasado a dama de honor.

Flash Back

Nos encontrábamos en la entrada de la iglesia, el sacerdote le había comunicado a el rey lo que había realizado Seshomaru la noche anterior, debido a que él rey no lo encontró en el palacio, luego le pregunto a uno de los guardias y se le informo que había escapado, con ayuda nuestra.

– Ustedes dos vengan acá.- llamó el rey, a Inuyasha y a mi.

Nos acercamos con miedo, pero aun así sin demostrar loo mucho.

– ¿¡Que! hicieron ¿qué?, están ¡locos! ¿Cómo se les ocurre firmar de testigos, no se dan cuenta de que así validan esa boda por mandato real.- exclamó furioso.

Lo gracioso era que Inuyasha había dicho exactamente lo que su padre diría. Pero no era momento de reírse, aunque me pareció gracioso.

– Kagura esta mas que desconsolada, la han dejado en el altar, ahora gracias a eso no contaremos con la mitad de sus guardias en la guerra, solo con los de Kikyo.- reclamo.

– Padre, Seshomaru huy porque deseaba ser feliz, además el que renunciara a todo por amor hace que por primera vez en mi vida… lo admire.-expresó con voz seria.

– Lo que ha hecho tu hermano es indebido. Mas les vale no hacer lo mismo, por lo menos tu Inuyasha espero que tengas los pantalones bien puestos.- expreso molesto. – y cumplas con tu palabra.

Dicho esto nos dejo solos.

End The Flash Back

Los minutos parecían segundos, todo había ocurrido tan rápido, que me había tomado por sorpresa la pregunta del cura hacia Inuyasha, luego de que Kikyo contestará.

– Príncipe Inuyasha Taisho ¿acepta a usted a esta mujer para amarla y respetarla? ¿En la salud y en la enfermedad? ¿En la riqueza y en la pobreza? ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?

Inuyasha me miró, luego volteó a ver a Kouga y a continuación a Kikyo, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

– Acepto.- pronunció forzado.

El cura se giró y le preguntó lo mismo a Kouga.

– Conde Kouga Ookina ¿acepta a usted a esta mujer para amarla y respetarla? ¿En la salud y en la enfermedad? ¿En la riqueza y en la pobreza? ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?

– Acepto con todo el gusto del mundo.- comentó dulcemente mientras me miraba.

El sacerdote Jaken me miró, con su voz vieja y de modo lento realizó aquella pregunta que no deseaba contestar.

– Princesa ¿acepta a usted a este hombre para amarlo y respetarlo? ¿En la salud y en la enfermedad? ¿En la riqueza y en la pobreza? ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?- suspiré.

– Acepto.- pronuncie con voz triste, sin embargo fingí una sonrisa.

– Por el poder que me impone la iglesia católica, yo los declaró a estas parejas, marido y mujer respectivamente.

Y dicho esto, sentí como los labios de Kouga se unían con los míos en un ligero beso. Sin quererlo una lagrima se resbalo de mis ojos. Kouga al separarse de mi, limpió tímidamente mi rostro y sonrió.

– No debes llorar de felicidad mi querida esposa.- comentó dulce.

Salimos de la iglesia tomados de las manos, justo después de mi salio Inuyasha, fingía una sonrisa y al igual que yo sus ojos demostraban una tristeza enorme.

El rey Taisho se acerco a mi junto con su esposa, me abrazaron y me dijeron que a pesar de que haber ayudado a Seshomaru estaba mal, estaban orgullosos de mi por casarme tan rápido, por el bien de salvaguardar mi reino.

Hubo una fiesta pequeña en el palacio, para celebrar los "alegres acontecimientos" Cuando apareció la noche, Inuyasha se despidió hacia su alcoba con su nueva esposa, continuamente Kouga y yo nos retiramos a su habitación.

Esta estaba decorada con rosas en todas partes, a la mente se vino aquel ladrón, que hubiese deseado fuera Inuyasha y no su hermano. Me recosté en la cama, luego de colocarme el camisón, sabia lo que debía hacer esta noche, debía perder mi virginidad con Kouga. Pero peor me hacia sentir el hecho de saber que esta noche, en la habitación continua a esta, Inuyasha haría suya a Kikyo.

Kouga entró a la habitación vestido con solo el pantalón de la boda. Dejando a la vista su pecho bronceado y fuerte. Se recostó a mi lado. Yo suspiré sabia que iba a pasar. Sin embargo por instinto me cubrí más con la sabana.

Kouga puso su mano en mi hombro y me dio un leve beso en la mejilla.

– Se que estas pasando por un momento muy difícil, por lo que debes estar muy preocupada por como debe encontrarse tu familia estando capturada. Por eso no voy a tocarte hasta que acabe la guerra.- dijo con voz dulce.

Me senté de inmediato y lo miré sin entender.

– No vamos a hacer el amor, porque deseo que cuando lo hagamos, tengas tu mente solo en una cosa, en mi. Si lo hacemos ahora, como correspondería estarías distante y no deseo eso. Quiero que tu primera vez sea perfecta y llena de mucho amor.- comentó dulcemente.

Me acerqué a Kouga y lo abracé, por primera vez me estaba haciendo desear que la guerra no acabará prontamente. Kouga no se merecía a una mujer como yo, el se merecía una mujer que lo amará. Lo que me hacia sentir miserable.

Correspondió mi abrazo y luego de unos minutos no acostamos a descansar hasta que…

Continuara_ _  
Espero que les haya gustado  
Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo  
Este capitulo lo hice más largo para no ser tan mala.  
Nos vemos en la próxima conty  
Solo les diré que a partir de ahora las cosas comenzarán a ponerse un tanto fuertes.

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http:/foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose-5(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth **de cem(punto)zoo.

Por la enorme tardanza que he tenido y el gran tiempo que me he tomedo en publicar el proximo capitulo voy a subir dos, en el siguiente estan los agradecimientos. Gracias a todos.


	18. Estrategia

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

Bueno para que vean que no soy tan mala, les coloco la conty hoy, porque estoy full tarea esta semana. Pero igual creo que les coloco el próximo capi el domingo si no es que el sábado OK? Espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 18: Estrategia

Me separé de Kouga de inmediato, al escuchar la gran discusión proveniente de la habitación continua.

– ¡Ya te dije que esta noche no, estoy cansado!.- gritó Inuyasha.

– ¡No es excusa, he esperado este momento desde que nos comprometimos así que ven y hazlo!- objetó Kikyo.

– ¡Te tengo una mala noticia, tengo sueño, estoy cansado, y sinceramente no me siento capaz de tocarte en estos momentos. Y si no te gusta pues me iré a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes!- después de decir eso se escuchó un enorme portazo y un objeto de vidrio que se rompía en mil pedacitos.

Miré a Kouga impresionada, el simplemente me sonrió calidamente y deposito un tierno beso en la frente.

– Supongo que algunas personas no comprenden lo duró que debe ser una carga tan grande como la que llevas.- explico.

Dejo de abrazarme, se recostó en la cama, cubrió su cuerpo con la delicada sabana, me abrazo por la cintura y me invitó a dormir junto a él.

Eso hice, después de todo Kouga era un hombre realmente gentil.

Miré el reloj de la pared, eran las 4:30 de la madrugada, no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Había algo que no me permitía descansar, a pesar de ser la segunda noche que no dormía.

Tenía sed por lo que decidí caminar a la cocina a buscar algo de agua, tenia la garganta seca y no quería molestar a los sirvientes. Aun con mi camisón puesto, decidí ir a buscar el agua. Nadie estaría levantado a esas horas.

Salí del cuarto intentando no hacer mucho ruido, llegué a la cocina del palacio a los minutos. Encendí las velas de aquella oscura cocina. Me llevé una sorpresa al encontrar a Inuyasha sentado en la mesa del pequeño comedor de sirvientes. Tenía un vaso en su mano y la mirada perdida en este.

– Inuyasha…- llamé preocupada al verlo tan quieto.

El giró su rostro, me miró fríamente, solo había recibido una mirada así durante toda mi vida y había sido por parte de Kikyo. Nunca me había mirado de esa forma.

– ¿Qué haces… aquí?- preguntó furioso.

– Vine a buscar un poco de agua ¿qué te ocurre?- inquirí preocupada.

A pasos lentos me acerque a él, me percate de que tenía la camisa totalmente abierta, dejando a la vista su bien fornido pecho, su larga y lacia cabellera plateada pegada su pecho a causa del sudor provocado por esa noche calurosa. Sus ojos dorados furiosos, fundiendo el oro, trasformándolo en liquido. Su piel levemente bronceada al descubierto. Inuyasha era en ese momento el hombre más sensual del mundo. La luz de la luna que penetraba por la ventana de la cocina, resaltaban su perfecto y sensual rostro. Su voz me saco tan solo un poco de mi ensoñación.

– Pues tómala y vete… traidora.- pidió con voz ronca de irá.

– ¿Traidora?- repetí ofendida – ¿Por qué me dices traidora?- pregunté molesta.

– ¿Cómo pasaste la noche con Kouga? ¿Te hizo sentir mujer? – Contestó despectivo.

Se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, se acerco a mi, me tomó por la cintura y me estrujo fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué rayos te ocurre?

Comencé a empujarlo lejos de mi pero sus brazos eran realmente fuertes. Me miraba aun con odio, pero esta vez observaba mis labios. Su aliento choco contra mi por la cercanía de su rostro.

– ¿Licor?- su aliento olía a licor. – ¿Estuviste bebiendo?- pregunté, aunque sonó más a una afirmación.

Me soltó, se acerco nuevamente a la mesa y tomó un sorbo de aquel pequeño vaso traslucido.

– Tu nunca has sido un hombre que bebe ¿por qué estas comenzando ahora?- pregunté preocupada.

– No voy contestarte hasta que me digas lo que te pregunte.- dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y se volteo a verme. – ¿Cómo te sentiste bajo los brazos de Kouga?

– Estas loco y borracho.- dije indiferente.

– Contéstame.- pidió rabioso.

– Para tu información, no me he acostado con Kouga aun… el no va a tocarme hasta que acabe la guerra por respeto a mis sentimientos.- explique.

Inuyasha se acerco muy cerca de mi, con la mirada comenzó a analizarme, como si buscará algún cambio en mi cuerpo.

– Es verdad…- musitó sonriendo.

– Además si yo me acostara con él, no tendría nada de malo porque es mi esposo.- recordé.

El se pegó su cuerpo al mió tomándome por la cintura, causando que sintiera cada parte de su ser. Mi corazón comenzó a temblar y esa sensación de fuego regreso a mi cuerpo.

– Si tiene algo de malo.- comentó con una sonrisa radiante. – Es malo porque… yo no seria el primero en tocarte.

Comenzó a besarme, sus labios devorando los míos en pasión desenfrenada, su saliva pasándose a mi boca, a mi garganta, eliminando la sed que sentía, su lengua explorando cada rincón de mi boca, sus manos deslizándose por mi pierna, subiendo cada vez más. Causando que expulsará gemidos de placer. Me separé de él.

– No es correcto, tu estas casado y yo también.- musité con desgana.

– No importa, estar contigo en este momento, es lo único que me importa.- expreso, volviendo a unir sus labios con los míos.

El olor a alcohol proveniente de él me embargo, su besos ahora pasándose por mi clavícula, descendiendo hasta mi cuello.

"Quiero que tu primera vez sea perfecta."- recordé.

Las palabras de Kouga me vinieron de inmediato. Yo no deseaba traicionarlo, no se lo merecía. Además Inuyasha estaba borracho, no sabia lo que hacia. Sin contar que el solo sentía amistad por mi, y ahora era un monstruo prendido en el más bajo deseo. Lo aparte de el, empujándolo.

– Basta Inuyasha, tu no deseas hacer esto. ¡Estas ebrio! – las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mi rostro. – Tu jamás vas a poder tocarme de esta manera, y no es porque yo este casada y tu también, sino porque no sientes el amor que yo siento por ti.

Dicho esto salí de allí corriendo, escuche como algunos trastes caían al suelo, seguramente a causa de Inuyasha. Me regrese de inmediato a la cama de Kouga y me acosté junto a él.

Se veía realmente dulce, sin embargo no como mi Inuyasha. él era un hombre maravilloso, sin embargo se estaba transformando en un hombre que no me agradaba, me asustaba en realidad.

¿Qué lo habría lastimado de ese modo para que se pusiera en ese estado? No lo entendía.

La mañana transcurra tranquilamente. Estábamos en la sala de reuniones, Kouga, el rey Inuno, la reina Izayoi, Lord Miroku que había llegado hacia unos cuantos minutos. Esperábamos impacientemente a que llegarán Inuyasha y Kikyo para empezar la reunión.  
Me encontraba sentada junto a Kouga, quien me platicaba alegremente lo feliz que había pasado la noche junto a mi, mientras que yo me sentía un tanto mal por no poder sentir lo mismo. No deseaba recordar nada con respecto al accidente de anoche, lo que si iba a recordar eran los labios de Inuyasha gravados en mi memoria.

– En serio pequeña, cuando te quedaste dormida pensé que estaba junto a un pequeño ángel.- comentó.

Me ruboricé un tanto, y agradecí su cumplido con un leve beso en la mejilla.

Inuyasha entró al salón, su apariencia había mejorado un poco, ya no estaba ebrio, sin embargo las ojeras estaban presentes bajo sus ojos, debido a no haber podido dormir anoche ni antenoche.

– Hijo me alegra que llegaras.- expreso la reina con tonó dulce.

– Buenos días, madre.- contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado. Giró su cuerpo e hizo una reverencia formal a todos. – Buenos días.

– Buenos días.- contestamos unísono.

Se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento junto a Miroku.

– Bien ya que estamos todos reunidos debemos comenzar. Como sabrán los he reunido aquí para plantear nuestra estrategia de ataque hacia el enemigo. – comentó el rey. Desplegando un mapa del reino sobre la mesa.

– A todo esto ¿Cómo se llama el enemigo?- inquirió Miroku.

– ¿No se los he dicho?- preguntó incrédulo.

Negamos con la cabeza, menos Inuyasha quien se estaba quedando dormido en la silla, el pobre se veía muy mal.

– En ese caso, el nombre del enemigo es…- escuchamos un ronquido.

Giramos la cabeza y vimos a Inuyasha dormido, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba roncar, y eso que había dormido junto a é desde pequeña. Tal vez a causa del excesivo cansancio que tenía o por el alcohol que bebió anoche.

– Oye Bestia ¡despierta!- Kouga tomó una de las figuras en forma de soldados que se encontraban sobre la mesa y se la lanzó, pegándosela por la cabeza.

Inuyasha despertó al instante, se llevo la mano a su frente, justo en el lugar donde había recibido el golpe.  
Pensamos de inmediato que comenzaría una gran pelea entre ese par, como era de costumbre, sin embargo solo suspiró y le hizo seña a su padre para que prosiguiera. Lo que causo que me percatara que Inuyasha estaba realmente mal anímicamente.

– Bien como les decía, nuestro enemigo el ex-consejero Naraku Hanyokai es el más vil guerrero con el que pueden enfrentarse. Para empezar posee un conocimiento amplio en cuanto a la magia negra, lo que causa que sea muy difícil de derrotar. Suponemos que se apoderó del castillo de los Higurashi utilizando estas tácticas oscuras. Sin embargo, he de suponer también que su ejercito mantiene rodeado el palacio. Por lo que mi plan se basa en atacarlo por sorpresa.

– ¿Cómo?- preguntó Inuyasha, con voz cansada.

– Verás… – el rey comenzó a mover las pequeñas figuras, explicando su plan con ellas.- Mientras nuestro ejercito se encuentra atacando al suyo en el campo de batalla, nuestros guardias se escabullirán por los pasadizos ocultos del palacio hasta llegar a la habitación principal, donde Naraku se encontraría, lo aniquilamos, salvamos a el rey Higurashi, le devolvemos la paz al reino y problema resuelto.- expresó satisfecho.

– Me parece bien, sin embargo ¿Cuántos hombres planeas enviar por las catacumbas del palacio?- inquirió Kouga.

– Como unos 30 hombres.- expresó confiado.

– Son demasiado su majestad.- discrepó Miroku.

– Tanta gente en las catacumbas del palacio serian muy factibles de encontrar.- comenté.

– ¿Que sugieren entonces?- preguntó la reina.

– Que solo vayan 3 hombres a las catacumbas, de ese modo arriesgamos menos vidas. Además Naraku no es tan idiota como para dejarse capturar tan fácilmente. Si la guerra pasada duró un año, quiere decir que este sujetó es bastante ágil. Naraku seguramente es muy difícil de vencer, por lo que solo pueden ir los mas preparados. Sugiero que vayamos Miroku y yo, y en vista de que Seshomaru huyo con Lady Rin, será Kouga quien lo sustituya. – sugirió Inuyasha.

– A mi me gusta la idea, pelear es divertido, no tanto como las mujeres pero se le acerca bastante.- comentó Miroku con gran energía.

– Yo estoy de acuerdo en lo de pelear, ese imbécil de Naraku no sabrá que le paso.- contestó Kouga.

– Bueno si los tres están de acuerdo, entonces supongo que esta bien. Ese es el plan de ataque final, mientras reunimos a suficientes guardias y tropas, deberé enviarlos a las caballerizas para que entrenen a los hombres para la guerra.

– Supongo que es conveniente.- acordó Kouga.

– Muy bien, en ese caso ya conocen el método, pueden retirarse a descansar.- sugirió el rey. – Antes de que se vayan, Kouga te enviaré mañana mismo con la tropa Kiatsu, que te pertenece, para que les indiques donde y como deben actuar según las posiciones que señale con los muñecos.

– Si su majestad.- realizo una reverencia y nos retiramos del salón.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos Kouga se mostraba un tanto distante por lo que me preocupe un poco.

– Kouga ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunté.

– Mmm, si princesa. Desea acompañarme al jardín ¿verdad?- preguntó más como una afirmación.

– Por supuesto.- sonreí.

EL día estaba soleado, de hecho hacia bastante calor, el sol iluminaba cada flor, árbol y matorral en todo esplendor. Demostrando así la belleza de la naturaleza. Caminamos hasta llegar a una de las bancas de piedra caliza, nos sentamos en ella, mejor dicho yo me senté en ella mientras Kouga miraba el cielo.  
Una leve brisa sopló, moviendo mi cabello suelte levemente. Kouga sonrió al percatarse de esto.

– Kagome debo platicarte de algo serio.- comenzó a hablar, me miró fijamente a los ojos y se sentó a mi lado en la banca. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y prosiguió. – Kagome, querida… se que estas pasando por una situación realmente dura en este momento, pero lo que te voy a decir es muy importante.

– ¿Qué ocurre Kouga?- Pregunte preocupada.

– Amor mió, cuando la guerra acabe. Necesito que vengas conmigo a Venecia a vivir allí durante unos 4 años mas o menos. – estaba impresionada ¿mudarme a Venecia? Eso significaba que yo jamás podría volver a ver a Inuyasha.

Continuara_  
Espero que les haya gustado  
Nos vemos en la próxima.

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http:/foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose-6(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth **de cem(punto)zoo.

Quisiera agradecer en especial a **inuykag4ever **y **.Higurashi.- **por vuestros reviews, me han encantado y animado un monton. Eso es todo por hoy, hasta la proxima, aqui a la misma hora y en el mismo canal, jaja. Adios!


	19. Venecia

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

muchísimas gracias por sus post, incluyendo a los que borraron. Pues decido colocarles el capitulo hoy, Espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 19: Venecia

– Te aseguró te gustará mucho, tengo un "palatso" como dicen los italianos, todo esta rodeado de agua…

Kouga me hablaba, sin embargo no podía escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que me decía. Alejarme de aquí al culminar la guerra era seguramente lo más sanó, pero de todos los lugares que hay en el mundo el tenía que decir Venecia.  
Venecia, conocida como la ciudad de las góndolas, de los paseos románticos y del libertinaje. La razón por la cuál no me gustaba Venecia: era el único lugar en el mundo en el cuál Inuyasha tenía prohibida la entrada.

No conocía muy bien los detalles de aquello, lo que si sabía era que la inquisición papal había querido arrestar a Inuyasha por fornicador en un convento. De allí obtuvo el apodo de "casanova", debido a que Giacomo Casanova había sido el mayor libertino de Venecia en 1566. Le cedieron este apodo a Inuyasha, le concedieron un perdón por ser hijo de un rey, no obstante lo expulsaron para siempre de Venecia, si volvía a pisar ese lugar la horca era segura, sin importar que fuera un príncipe.

– ¿Por qué Venecia?- interrumpí.

Kouga se quedó mirándome, suspiró y prosiguió.

– Por dos razones importantes: la primera es porque tengo muchas tierras allá y debo vigilarlas por algún tiempo. La segunda y más importante…-trago fuerte por un momento y observó mis ojos fijamente. – Porque Inuyasha tiene prohibida la entrada a ese lugar. – esto último lo dijo con voz muy seria.

– ¿Qué has dicho?- mi cara paso de impresión al horror.

El planeaba alejarme de mi amado apropósito, tal y como Inuyasha me lo había platicado anteriormente, Kouga me prohibiría verlo de algún modo que ingenua fui.

– Kagome no soy tonto, Inuyasha y tu… Bueno no tu sino él, siempre se ha comportado más como un esposo que como un amigo contigo. Es muy obvio que siente algo por ti, no me extraño su reacción cuando se lo notifique en la fiesta de anoche.- pronuncio un tanto disgustado.

No me esperaba que se lo hubiese dicho, la verdad era que eso explicaba el comportamiento de Inuyasha en la noche. Primero el jamás rechazaba a una mujer fácil, segundo: ya era bastante difícil tener que separar nuestra amistad como lo era antes, tercero: el que Inuyasha se enterara que me mudaba lo había puesto en ese estado de alcoholismo, el había bebido por el estrés de todo lo que ocurría. ¿traidora? Ahora comprendía mi traición.

Flash Back  
Era una tarde invernal en el palacio Higurashi, dos niños como de 10 años de edad, se encontraban patinando en el lago cercano al palacio, mientras el atardecer se hacia presente.

Había sido un día de juegos maravillosos, pero lo mejor era que en todo el día la pequeña no había peleado con su mejor amigo Inuyasha.  
Cuando cayó por completo el atardecer, el sol comenzó a ocultarse. Inuyasha y la princesa patinaban en círculos mientras las estrellas iluminaban el lugar.

– Oye Kagome prométeme algo.- pidió el príncipe con un cierto rubor en las mejillas.

– Dime.- contestó la pequeña con una sonrisa dulce.

– Prométeme que pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos. Aunque me case, siempre estarás cerca de mi, y jamás te iras de las tierras del reino por más de un mes… porque si lo haces me sentiré solo.

– Te lo prometo, jamás permitiré que te sientas solo… – dicho esto la princesa seño su promesa con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

End The Flash Back

Yo había prometido no alejarme de él cuando niña, y al pasar los años había cumplido mi promesa, igual que el, no habíamos salido del reino en tiempo superior a un mes. Ahora tendría que marcharme durante 4 años y no iba a poder hacer nada para objetarlo. Después de todo necesitábamos a Kouga para salvar a mi padre.

– ¿Estas Feliz? Deberías de alegrarte por la mudanza.-comentó con voz dulce.

Le di la espalda, iba a marcharme de ese lugar, no deseaba seguir con esa conversación, sin embargo el sostuvo mi mano y forzó con su otra mano que lo mirara a los ojos.

– No tienes idea de lo que es para mi verte herida, ver como te ha afectado la noticia de mudarte lejos de tu familia es algo realmente muy duró para ti.- comentó.

Soltó mi mano y sonrío de modo gentil.

– No tengo porque objetar, como esposa debo obedecer, sin importar si soy princesa o no.- contesté con la voz fría.

– Perdóname Kagome, realmente no pensé que te disgustaría tanto vivir en Venecia.- se disculpo.

De pronto el ataque de culpa invadió mi cuerpo, el no era el culpable de mi dolor. Yo era la culpable de mi sufrimiento por haber sido tan ciega, en cambio Kouga había estado tratando de hacerme sentir bien.

Por primera vez desde la boda, me acerque a él y deposite un levé beso en sus labios. El estaba sorprendido por mi acción por lo que cuando intento corresponderme me aleje. No deseaba ir tan lejos.

– Eso significa ¿qué no esta molesta?- inquirió con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.

– Significa que comprendo tus motivos, y que tengo que aceptarlos.- contesté con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

– ¡Lord Kouga!-llamó un guardia del rey Taisho. Este se acercó a nosotros luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia. Hablo de modo formal.

– El rey Taisho a ordenado de inmediato su partida hacia las caballerizas debido a una emergencia en la tropa Kiatsu, su equipaje ya esta en el carruaje señor. Si ven al príncipe Inuyasha por favor notifíquele que se marchará mañana al amanecer.

– Pero debieron habérmelo notificado antes, me refiero a que… Bueno no es momento para discutir tanto, estamos en guerra así que debo partir.- se dijo a si mismo, se giró había mi y depositó un beso en mi frente.

– Ve con Dios.- musité, mientras el depositaba un leve beso en mi frente.

– Queda con Dios.- susurro junto a mi oído.

Y así se marcho junto al guardia. Comencé a caminar por el bosque, en el mismo instante en el que Kouga se marcho deje caer las lágrimas por mi rostro. No deseaba ir a Venecia, moriría estar tanto tiempo lejos de mi familia, en especial de Inuyasha. Sin darme cuenta llegué al lago, pero la parte oculta de este, solo Inuyasha y yo la conocíamos. La descubrimos cuando éramos unos pequeños. Estaba detrás de unos árboles muy grandes y para llegar allí debías cruzar por un sitio muy tenebroso, sin embargo por estar metida en mis pensamientos no me había percatado de haber cruzado por él.

Era aun más bello que el lago en si, para empezar tenía una espectacular cascada, sin contar luciérnagas que iluminaban aquel lugar que por estar cubierto de tantos árboles resultaba un poco lúgubre. Sin embargo lo rayos de sol que traspasaban los árboles chocaban contra las cristalinas aguas causando pequeños reflejos de muchos colores , convirtiéndolo en un lugar mágico.

Me despoje de los zapatos y me acerque al lago, con el agua dulce lavé las lágrimas de mi cara, borrando así todo rastro de tristeza. Las pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a rodar por mi cuello, refrescándome del calor y a la vez limpiándome, era como si ese lago purificará mi cuerpo con cada gota de agua.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó una voz.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato, lo vi, Inuyasha estaba desnudo, tan solo con su ropa interior. Se encontraba empapado, caminando en dirección hacia mi, su cuerpo mojado lo hacían verse completamente perfecto. Al parecer se había estado bañando en la cascada y por eso no había notado su presencia anteriormente.

– Inuyasha…- en ese momento el verlo allí, el solo hecho de poder mirarlo. El saber que no lo vería al culminar la guerra, causo que las lágrimas aparecieran de nuevo en mi rostro, sin embargo luche para que estas no se derramaran.

– Un guardia mando a decirte que…

– Me marcho mañana al amanecer, lo se mi madre me lo dijo anoche en la fiesta.- comentó sin mirarme.

– Por eso fue ¿qué te embriagaste?- inquirí con voz débil, las lágrimas intentaban salir, sin embargo no lo conseguían.

– Había otras razones de las cuales no deseaba estar consiente.- explicó disgustado.

– Una de ellas fue la idea de que Kouga se acostara conmigo.- pronuncie segura.

– Feh ¿por qué habría de importarme eso? Es tu esposo, es su deber cumplir con eso.- intentó parecer indiferente, sin embargo no lo consiguió. Pude notarlo en su mirar el dolor que le provocaba la idea.

– Eso no fue lo que dijiste anoche.- Inuyasha me miró por un momento sorprendido, luego cerro sus ojos y frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar algo.

– Anoche ¿qué hice exactamente?- preguntó un tanto angustiado.

– No te preocupes, no pasó nada.- aseguré con cierta tristeza en mi voz.

Sin darme cuenta una pequeña gota salina se escapo de mis ojos, deslizándose por mi rostro hasta caer en el agua del lago.

– ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó con cierta preocupación aunque intentaba no demostrarla.

– Acabo de enterarme de que me marcho a Venecia.- musité.

Sin importarme lo molesto que se encontraba conmigo por traicionarlo, sin interesarme lo ocurrido en la cocina la noche anterior, sin darle importancia a mi matrimonio con Kouga, sin siquiera interesarme en que me iba a mojar. Corrí hacia sus brazos y lo abracé por el cuello, mientras que desahogaba mi tristeza en su  
hombro derecho.

– Traidora ¿por qué te marchas?- preguntó junto a mi oído, mientras me apretaba más en un dulce abrazo hacia su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo.

– No soporto más todo esto, la guerra, el hecho de perderte, casarme por mi reino aunque sea un buen hombre Kouga no lo amo, ahora tengo que marcharme lejos de ti. No quiero irme… no… deseo… no deseo ¡irme!- lloré más fuerte, mientras lo abracé aun más causando que mi vestido ahora mojado se adhiriera al cuerpo de Inuyasha.

– No hagas esto, Kagome no seas… No puedo estar contigo en esta situación o si no…- su voz ahora sonaba nerviosa, y su cuerpo ahora se sentía un tanto caliente.

Me separé tan solo un poco de su cuerpo y miré su rostro, sus ojos dorados llenos de tristeza, hacia mucho que ya no veía felicidad en ellos, sus rasgos perfectos, sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas, sus labios carnosos, dulces, deseables, apetecibles un tanto abiertos como si me invitará a probarlos. En ese momento era lo que más deseaba, la simple idea de volver a sentirlos junto a los míos. El tenerlo así de cerca junto a mi. Si decía mi nombre no iba a soportarlo más.

– Kagome…- pronunció suavemente mientras me observaba fijamente con sus encantadores ojos dorados.

No soporte más y uní mis labios con los de él, no me iba a importar hoy Kouga, Kikyo, mi padre, mi reino, nadie, solo me iba a importar él. El amor que se marcharía mañana, y que cuando regresará de la guerra no volvería a ver. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me pego a más a su cuerpo. Lamentablemente se separó de mis labios un instante.

– Si alguien nos ve, significa la muerte.- comentó mirándome con ternura.

– Si no te besó moriré de todos modos.- contesté. Juntando mis labios nuevamente con los suyos.

Inuyasha fue empujándome lentamente sin dejar de besarnos, hasta chocar con una gran roca en el interior del lago.  
Sus besos eran perfectos, dulces y a la vez intensos, nuestras lenguas juntas danzando un tango de pasión descontrolada. Sus manos desatando las pequeñas tiras de mi vestido, cuando termino el corsé cayo al suelo, sus manos continuaron corriéndose, esta vez por mis hombros, llegando a ellos, deslizando las pequeñas tiras del mi ropa. Volvió a separarse de mi, tan solo unos milímetros.

– No es correcto, debo detenerme.- musitó, sin embargo en su mirar claramente veía todo lo contrario.

– Te marcharás mañana a la guerra y no volveré a verte cuando todo termine, y si mueres en ella ni dios lo quiera, jamás podría perdonarme el no hacer esto con el único hombre que amo realmente.- musite seria mientras lo miraba a los ojos, de forma dulce.

Continuara_  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado  
Nos vemos en la próxima conty

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http:/foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose-6(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth **de cem(punto)zoo.

Desearia agradecer enormemente a **.Higurashi.-**,** inuykag4ever **y a** setsuna17 **por sus agradables reviews y a todos aquellos que han leido la historia pero no han tenido tiempo de dejar comentario u otros motivos. Gracias a todos y nos seguiremos leyendo, bye.


	20. Cartas

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

Pues voy a colocarles conty hoy. Muchas gracias por sus post, incluyendo los que borraron. Espero que les gusten este capitulo es especial para todas mis lectoras. Pero voy a dedicárselo a mi alumna Aomecita que la estuve atormentando mientras escribía el capitulo jajaja. Bueno sin mas la conti

Capitulo 20: Cartas

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, su mirar estaba como perdida en mis ojos. Separo un poco más su rostro del mió, sin embargo no soltó mi cintura.

– ¿Me amas?- inquirió confundido.

– Más que a mi vida.- contesté un tanto sonrojada.

– ¿Desde hace cuanto me amas?- volvió a preguntar.

– Desde que era una niña, solo que siempre estuve ciega al no querer notarlo, aunque me lo dijeron mucho.- comenté con una sonrisa dulce, mientras bajaba la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

– Yo también.- musitó suavemente. – Recuerdas el medallón de piedra ¿que te regale cuando eras pequeña?- inquirió gentilmente.

– Por supuesto, no puedo olvidar algo tan valioso para mi.- aseguré.

– En su interior yo había colocado una pequeña nota que decía lo mucho que me gustabas, sin embargo al notar que jamás lo mencionaste supuse que no sentías lo mismo por mi, por lo que intente olvidarme de lo que sentía por ti. No lo logre, al contrario termine amándote más que antes.

– No encontré esa nota hasta hace unos días.- admití.

– Lo se, me percaté de ello hacia unas semanas que vi que el sello del medallón no se había caído, por eso me asuste cuando lo mencionaste, pensé que ahora que conocías mis sentimientos hacia ti, me odiarías.- mencionó con voz triste.

– Jamás podría odiarte realmente, te amo demasiado como para poder hacerlo.- acaricie su mejilla con mi mano.

– Te amo tanto Kagome.- musitó dulcemente.

Su rostro comenzó a acercarse lentamente al mió. Nuevamente unimos nuestros labios pero esta vez era diferente, sus labios y los míos se unían con lentitud, delicadeza, cuidado, ternura. Al unir nuestras lenguas lo hacíamos en leves roces.

– ¿Segura de querer hacer esto?- preguntó dulcemente, sin dejar de besar mis labios – di que si por favor.- musitó suplicante sin separar sus labios de los míos.

Reí un poco ante su petición, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí plenamente feliz.

– No… – musité comente.

Se separo de inmediato de mis labio y me miró dolido.

– ¿No?- preguntó con el rostro descompuesto.

– No te detengas.- culmine la frase con una sonrisa dulce.

Me miró con una sonrisa feliz. Tomó mis manos y me haló con delicadeza hasta estar debajo de la cascada. Sus besos eran dulces suaves y delicados.

– Quiero perderme en tu cuerpo, como agua clara en un bosque de sol, mirar tus ojos inciertos, donde sembrara mil sueños de amor.- cantó con delicadeza junto a mi oído.

Nuestro cuerpos se pegaban más a causa del agua natural de la cascada. Comenzó a liberarme de mis vestido dejando así al descubierto mi pecho.

– Quiero beber en tus labios, esa caricia de luna y de miel, y descubrir el encanto, de la pasión que se esconde en tu piel.- continuó.

Mientras deslizaba sus labios en un camino de besos pasando por mi mejilla…

– Quiero pintar con tus besos un cielo de estrellas sembrado de luz, buscar abrigo en tu cuerpo en la noche eterna de tu juventud.

Se detuvo en la comisura de mis labios más no los unió.

– Quiero saciar mi locura en la tibia playa de tu desnudez, para llenar de ternura la inocencia pura de hacerte mujer. – culminó la pequeña canción y se alejo un tanto de mi rostro, mirando fijamente.

Me observaba con deseo pero sobre más con amor y felicidad, el estaba feliz al igual que yo. Lo que haríamos en ese lugar, seria un secreto entre millones que guardábamos, pero seguramente el más preciado para ambos.

Sus delicadas manos recorrían mi piel desnuda con cuidado y cariño, sus besos se deslizaban por cada parte de mi cuerpo, mientras que su respiración se hacia cada vez más pesada.

El agua corriendo por nuestros cuerpos desnudos, pegándolos más aún. Los gemidos de placer que expulsábamos se los llevaba el viento.

– ¿Segura? – musitó mirándome fijamente con sus ojos dorados.

– Si.- dicho esto volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos.

Nuestros cuerpos se unieron en ese momento, demostrando cuanto amor había entre nosotros. Cada caricia era tan suave como las de unas plumas, la pasión ardía tanto que causaba gritos por parte de ambos, sin embargo eran gritos placenteros no de dolor. La cascada mojándonos, uniéndonos más. Este momento duraría una eternidad.

Las horas pasaron hasta que la noche se hizo presente en ese lugar, estaba exhausta y el también. Ahora solo estábamos abrazados en el interior del lago, solo eso. Demostrando todo el cariño que sentíamos en ese instante.

– Te amo.- musité y deposite un dulce beso en sus labios.

– No más que yo.- aseguró dulcemente con una sonrisa.

– Ya oscureció.- musité, recostando mi cabeza en su pecho.

– Debemos regresar, de seguro mi padre estará preocupado.- comentó con fastidio. – No quiero irme aún.- confesó, abrazándome más contra su cuerpo.

– Tampoco yo. Mañana te irás… - recordé triste.

– Pero regresaré sanó y salvo, y cuando ese día llegue, huiremos lejos de Kikyo y de Kouga.- prometió hipnotizándome con sus ojos.

– ¿Lo prometes?- pregunté sin dejar de observar esos orbes dorados.

– No lo prometo, una promesa puede romperse con facilidad… lo juró, nunca he faltado a un juramento, mucho menos uno hecho hacia ti.- luego besó mi frente con dulzura.

Habían transcurrido semanas desde ese día. Inuyasha se había ido al amanecer al día siguiente a ese, yo lo había visto marcharse del palacio desde el balcón de mi alcoba. Había visto como Kikyo se inclinaba para darle un beso en los labios de despedida a su "esposo" , sin embargo este había girado el rostro justo antes para que pudiera besarlo en los labios, causando que fuera un beso de mejilla. Le dijo adiós, la abrazo y se marcho. Pero antes de cruzar por la puerta de la salida del carruaje, saco su rostro por la ventana y me miró en el balcón. Sentí su mirada fija en mi, llevé como reflejo una de mis manos a mis labios y lancé un tímido beso al aire. Seguidamente el toco sus labio como si lo hubiese recibido. Volvió a introducir su cabeza en el carruaje y desapareció por la puerta.  
Fue la primera noche desde hacia días en la que pude dormir en paz, tranquila y feliz.

El había cumplido mi palabra de enviarle una carta cada día, también le enviaba una a Kouga, pero no ha diario.  
Hoy me encontraba sentada en el balcón con vista al jardín, platicando tranquilamente con lady Sango, mientras bebíamos té.

– Kagome estoy tan preocupada.- comentó con cara angustiada.

– Tranquila Sango, te aseguro que a Miroku no le ocurrirá nada, además Inuyasha esta con él.- recordé.

Miroku había sido asignado dos días después de la marcha de Inuyasha. El seria el teniente de la tropa en la que Inuyasha mandaba.

– ¿Pero si en el entrenamiento de las tropas ocurriera un accidente?-preguntó realmente preocupada.

– No les pasará nada.- aseguré. – Mejor cambiamos de tema antes de que te de un ataque de angustia.

– Tienes razón… por cierto quería preguntarte algo.- comentó nerviosa.

– Claro Sango ¿qué es? Sabes qué puedes preguntarme lo que sea.- dije con voz dulce.

– Si lo se, es que me da un poco de pena… en fin quería preguntarte ¿qué se siente estar… estar con un hombre?- preguntó sonrojada.

Me sonroje un poco, y pedí a dios que me perdonará porque iba a mentirle a mi amiga.

– No me he acostado aun con uno.- expliqué. Tomé la pequeña taza frente a mi y bebí un sorbo.

– ¿Kouga aun no ha consumado su matrimonio?- preguntó sorprendida.

Negué con la cabeza y continué bebiendo mi té.

– Vaya y yo que creía que no iba a perder el tiempo.- dijo para si misma. – Bueno en fin, supongo que jamás terminas de conocer por completo a una persona.

Reí ante su comentario, en cierta forma tenía razón. Cambiamos de tema, platicando amenamente acerca de los sucesos ocurridos en su casa. Hasta que cierta doncella fría se acerco a nosotros.

– Buenos días Lady Sango, princesa Kagome ¿cuándo se marcha a su palacio?- inquirió con tono de voz frió.

– Por si no lo sabes Kikyo, la razón por la cual te casaste hace unos días es debido a una guerra que se desata en mi reino, y que los desgraciados de nuestros enemigos están en mi palacio, por eso es que no me he ido.- expresé como si fuera obvio.

– Eso lo se, pero no se tiene que quedar aquí.- contestó enojada.

– Kikyo realmente me encuentro de muy buen animo, por lo que no voy a prestarte mucha atención hoy.

– Escúcheme bien "princesa" yo…- iba a insultarme pero apareció Yura en el balcón interrumpiéndola.

– Princesa Kagome, recibió estas cartas.- me las entregó y se marcho.

Una de las cartas pertenecía a Kouga, y la otra era de mi amado Inuyasha.

Las dos jóvenes se quedaron esperando a que dijera algo, así que abrí lentamente la carta de Kouga debido a que no quería levantar sospechas, mucho menos con Kikyo en frente. Aunque se merecía una traición por parte de Inuyasha.

– De ¿quién son las cartas?- preguntó Sango con una sonrisa.

– Son de Kouga.- mentí solo una era de él.

– ¿No vas a leerlas?- preguntó Kikyo entrometiéndose.

– Prefiero leerlas a solas, o por lo menos una de ellas.- dije avergonzada, guarde la carta de Inuyasha dentro de uno de los pequeños bolsillos de mi vestido.

– Vamos Kagome, aunque sea lee una de las cartas frente a mi, deseo saber como Kouga escribe.- suplicó Sango.

Sonreí ante ello y asentí. Abrí la carta de Kouga y la leí con detenimiento para saber de que trataba, luego comencé a leerla en voz alta. Kikyo tomó asiento junto a Sango, al parecer deseaba escuchar también.

– "Querida Kagome, cuanto te extraño, los días parecen eternos al estar lejos de ti. Como me gustaría poder estar a tu lado en este momento tan duró para ti. Espero que estés bien. Las tardes son duras debido a que estos hombres no conocen muy bien el armamento, además de que hay que entrenarlos en combate. Pero me da fuerzas el hecho de saber que pronto regresare a tu lado y no iremos a Venecia a vivir. Me despido de ti mi princesa, te extraño." Eso es lo que dice.- culmine la carta.

– ¡Que romántico!- comentó Sango con ojos iluminados.

– Ja, poesía barata.- comentó Kikyo. Sango miró feo a Kikyo y pregunto de modo audaz.

– ¿Cuántas cartas has recibido de Inuyasha?- ese comentario me dio mucha risa, en especial por la cara tan descompuesta que mostró Kikyo.

– Ninguna por ahora, el esta muy ocupado como para estar escribiendo.- se defendió.

Deseaba seguir viendo como Sango hundía más a Kikyo, pero más deseaba saber de Inuyasha así que decidí retirarme a mi habitación. Me excuse y me marche corriendo muy deprisa a mi alcoba. Pase el cerrojo, saqué la carta de mi vestimenta, tomé asiento en la cama y examine el sobre.

Era blanco, hecho con papel delicado, la escritura era obviamente de Inuyasha. Por eso supe que esta carta era de él, por su modo de escribir tan único y perfecto. El no era nada tonto, sabía que no podía permitir que nadie supiese que me enviaba cartas, así que en el sobre coloco "Kouga" en vez de su nombre.  
Con timidez abrí el sobre. ¿si contenía malas noticias? ¿si estaba herido? ¿o si había problemas cerca de allí? No, moví mi rostro de lado a lado en negación, retirando esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Abrí con delicadeza aquel sobre. La carta estaba impregnada con su perfume y eso me trajo recuerdos de ese maravillosos día, en el que me entregué a él.  
Comencé la lectura de la carta, pero una lectura lenta, llenando mi mente de cómo podría verse Inuyasha escribiéndola.

" Querida Kagome, obviamente por mi letra sabrás que soy Inuyasha jaja, me conoces tanto que a veces me asombro. Para empezar y quitarte ese pensamiento malo de la cabeza "no estoy herido, ni en problemas" se que eso pensaste seguramente cuando recibiste este sobre en las manos. La verdad es que estoy muy bien, la tropa bajo mi mando es agradable, la mayoría son gitanos. Por lo que se me hace bastante divertido compartir con ellos ¿recuerdas cuando tu abuela Kaede nos llevo a conocer leyendas gitanas en Londres? Tu padre se puso furioso, pero nos divertimos mucho, bailando con ellos y aprendiendo de sus costumbres. La verdad es que no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que me marche del palacio, aún no sacó de mi mente esa tarde… en realidad esa tarde y noche pero no es el punto, lo que me refiero es que siento miedo que al estar tan lejos de ti, ahora cuando hemos aclarado nuestro amor es posible que intenten separarnos. Obviamente lo intentaran, pero quiero que sepas que aunque pase un tornado por mi palacio, estaré allí para protegerte y me hallaré a tu lado sin importar que pase… porque …  
El tiempo es demasiado lento para mi que te espero... demasiado rápido porque temo estar lejos de ti... demasiado largo porque sufro no poder estar contigo... demasiado corto por ese solo momento que celebramos nuestro amor... pero para nosotros que nos amamos, el tiempo es eterno.  
Te amo Kagome, debes prometerme que nunca vas a olvidar eso. Debes jurar que no olvidaras lo mucho que te amo, sin importa que ocurra, sin importar si dios no lo quiera muero en cómbate mañana, vas a estar segura de que te amo con cada fibra de mi ser y mi alma te pertenece a ti, solo a ti.  
Te extraño mucho, ruego a dios para poder verte pronto. Te amo.  
Atentamente, Inuyasha  
PD: la próxima vez que te vea te aseguro que será más que una tarde y una noche, posiblemente dos días así que prepárate."

Terminé de leer la carta, estaba realmente avergonzada por la posdata, la simple idea de repetir algo así era maravillosa, pero tan bien me asustaba un poco. Si nos atrapaban significaba la muerte. Traición, infidelidad. Maldición ¿por qué no se había aprobado aun el divorcio aquí? En Francia se había aprobado en mil setecientos cicuenti algo.

Lo extrañaba tanto, como envidiaba a Seshomaru. Hacia unos días había recibido una carta de Rin, donde decían que se encontraban plenamente felices, disfrutando de la vida de casados. Obviamente Seshomaru estaba haciendo negocios por su cuenta y que vivían en una casa bastante bonita y amplia, en las colinas de Austria.

– Como los envidió.-Suspiré.

Guardé la carta en su sobre y luego la escondí entre las gavetas de mi cofre de joyas, nadie las encontraría allí. Desde que se había marchado no me había quitado aquella pulsera que hizo para mi, y en cierta forma me ayudaba a recordarlo.

Toc Toc Toc.

Tocaron la puerta y la voz de una de las sirvientas se hizo escuchar.

– Diga.-Contesté.

– Señorita Kagome, el rey Inuno la espera en el estudio, desea verla cuanto antes.

– Iré en seguida.- contesté.

Ahora ¿que seria lo que deseaba decirme el rey?

Continuara_  
Espero que les haya gustado.  
Un adelanto:  
"– Se me ha sido informado de algo nada prudente-"  
Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo  
El próximo tiene imagen

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http:/foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose-7(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth **de cem(punto)zoo.

Antes de darle las gracias por los reviews a un monton de personas debo decirles que habeis batido vuestro record de reviews en esta historia, nada más y nada menos que 5 comentarios wooo, una maravilla, (a ver si la proxima lo superamos jaja) y ahora nombrare a estas fantasticas personas que me han animado un monton: **inuykag4ever**, **setsuna17**, **sirena8118**, **marina Ryu **y **Cindy Lufkin**, gracias de todo corazón a vosotro/as os quiero y a todos aquellos que hayan leido hasta aqui. Nos vemos, bye.


	21. Un Día En El Ejercito

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

Bienvenida las nuevas lectoras y gracias por sus post, incluyendo los que borraron que fueron muchos. Bien para empezar les tengo unas malas noticias, la primera estoy enferma de virosis y con vomito a cada5 minutos... la segunda, ando súper recontra estresada con el trabajo final de la universidad lo que ocupara mi tiempo las próximas 3 semanas. Por lo que es probable que no coloque conty en algunas de esas tres, así que ya tienen la razón de si por casualidad e atraso alguna de las próximas semanas, sin embargo intentare no atrasarme. La buena noticia es que les hice un capitulo especial donde esta narrado por Inuyasha SIIIIIIII, pero solo después de la línea _ para aclarar la pregunta de que carrizo es lo que descubrió el rey ajajajaja. Por cierto Inu no es pervertido, sino que el pobre se aguanto demasiado tiempo para obtener lo que quiso y ahora que lo tienen lo va a aprovechar al máximo, además de que ama a Kagome, plenamente. Les doy un consejo, no sientan pena por Kouga, solo se los digo no se vayan a llevar sorpresas. En fin otra razón por la que el capitulo es especial es porque esta hecho súper largo, por compensación de faltar alguna semana ok. Bueno espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 21: Un Día En El Ejercito(Capitulo especial, narrado por Inuyasha)

Me dirigí una tanto nerviosa hacia el estudió. Y ¿si alguien nos hubiese descubierto a Inuyasha y a mi? ¡no! Es imposible. Nadie conocía ese lugar. Seguramente deseaba platicarme con respecto a otra cosa.

Entre al estudio aparentando estar calmada, sentía nervios por si le había ocurrido algo malo a mi padre, o a mi madre.

– Su majestad.- pronuncié tímidamente, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mi.

– Pasa Kagome.- escuche.

Lo busque con la mirada por ese enorme estudio, el se encontraba frente a la mesa de estrategias para combates. Movía muñecos en forma de soldados, estaba planificando tácticas de ataque.

Levanto su vista cuando me coloque frente a él. Inuno se levanto de la silla y me abrazó con ternura.

– Con tanto ajetreo no te podido preguntar ¿cómo te sientes?- mencionó como un padre preocupado por su hija.

– Estoy bastante bien, rey Inuno.- aseguré con voz dulce.

– Me alegra, pero es hora de que te comenté algo bastante serio.- su mirada mostraba preocupación por mi.

– ¿Qué acaso le ocurrió algo a mi padre, o a mi madre?- inquirí angustiada.

– No, no es nada de eso.- comentó con voz tranquilizante.

– ¿Entonces?-No entendía que hacia allí.

– Se me ha sido informado de algo nada prudente.- comenzó con voz serio.

Ay no, entonces alguien nos había visto en el lago ese día. Eso significaba la muerte tanto para Inuyasha como para mi. Tragué con dificultad.

– Así…- intenté permanecer calmada.

– Al parecer el regimiento que le a tocado dirigir a Inuyasha es un poco problemático, no es prudente tener tantas revueltas en las tropas a pocos días de empezar el combate en el palacio de Higurashi.- culmino de explicar.

Sentí en ese momento como el alma me regresaba ala cuerpo, me había puesto nerviosa para nada. Lo raro era que Inuyasha hubiese tenido problemas con los gitanos, después de todo el me había escrito todo lo contrarió a no ser que…

– ¿Quién le a notificado tal imprudencia?- inquirí tranquila.

– Mi hijo me ha enviado una carta, una parte dice que se encuentra bien y que se lo notifique a Kikyo y la otra parte, dice que necesita ayuda con los gitanos debido a que muchos de estos no lo obedecen porque no sabe absolutamente nada de su cultura.- expresó preocupado.

– ¿Así?- pregunte haciendo que no sabía nada al respecto, Inuyasha conocía mejor que yo las culturas gitanas. Así que algo tramaba para que su padre me lo comunicará.

– Por eso se me ha ocurrido enviarte a que lo ayudes.- pidió con voz suplicante.

– ¿Por qué yo?

– Se que tu abuela te narraba historias gitanas, de seguro podrás ayudarlo con tu amplio conocimiento acerca del tema.- expresó un tanto angustiado.

– Me encantará ir a ayudarlo.- dije co una sonrisa dulce.- Por favor no se preocupe. Sin embargo ¿por qué me envía a mi y no a su esposa?- obviamente porque Kikyo no conocía ni de lejos a los gitanos, pero para desviar sospechas no estaba demás la pregunta.

– Pues para empezar dudo mucho que ella posea conocimiento al respecto, pero sobre todo porque si la envió a ella, mi hijo estará más concentrado en estar en la cama con ella que en entrenar a la tropa.- admitió un tanto avergonzado.

Sonreí intentando no carcajearme, por la simple idea de que Inuyasha aun no había consumado su matrimonio, mucho menos estar con ella en la cama en una carpa.

– Partirás mañana mismo al atardecer, le enviaré una carta a mi hijo diciéndole que irá una persona perfecta para el trabajo.- comento con una dulce sonrisa.

– Muy bien, Rey Inuno por favor no diga que soy yo, deseo darle una sorpresa a Inuyasha.- expliqué.

– Si, será más divertido de ese modo.- rió el rey.

Me acerqué a Inuno y lo abracé, este se sorprendió por mi acción, sin embargó a los instantes me dio un fuerte abrazó paternal.

– Promete que tendrás cuidado, sabes que eres como una de mis hijos. No soportaría que algo te ocurriera, o a Inuyasha en ese lugar.- comentó dulcemente.

– Se lo prometo.- deposité un leve beso en la mejilla y salí del estudio.

Me desperté de madrugada, como lo hacia desde que había llegado aquí. Con pesar abrí los ojos, di un enorme bostezo mientras estiraba mi cuerpo tenso debido a la cama incomoda en la que dormía. Me coloqué las botas negras, que se hallaban junto a mi cama y me levante.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que había llegado y aun podía sentir el leve aroma de Kagome impregnado en mi cuerpo, cosa que me gustaba mucho, cada vez que recordaba sus roces en mi piel me hacían estremecer, por estar recordándola tanto, tuve que ir al rió mas cercano y bañarme como dos horas para intentar calmarme.

Lave mi rostro en la ponchera de agua que se encontraba en una de las mesas de guerras en la carpa. Cepille mi rostro y até mi cabello en una cola alta. Me coloque la camisa de capitán y salí a despertar a los gitanos y hombres que pertenecían a la tripulación bajo mi mando. Pero antes de despertarlos me reuní con Miroku para que tocará la trompeta.

Entre en la carpa de este, era un poco más pequeña que la mía pero igualmente cómoda. Estaba recostado boca abajo, durmiendo sin camisa y soltando baba sobre la almohada. Tomé un pequeño vaso que se encontraba junto a una jarra cristalina sobre la mesa y lo llené de agua. Me acerqué a él y se lo vertí en la cara.

– SE HUNDE EL BARCO, SE FILTRA EL AGUA, ¡SOS, SOS!¡AUXILIO! PERVERTIDOS Y MUJERES PRIMERO- comenzó a gritar, mientras agitaba todo su cuerpo como si estuviera nadando.

– Miroku, ¡ya despierta!- grité con el ceño fruncido.

Abrió los ojos y se tranquilizó solo por un instante, se tocó la cara mojada y me vio molesto.

– ¡¿Por qué me despiertas así?- gritó enojado, colocándose de pie para enfrentarme cara a cara.

– Porque deberías estar despierto desde hace horas, ya amaneció y aun no has levantado a las tropas.- reclamé con voz calmada.

– ¡SI! Pero no te da derecho mojarme.- reclamó furioso, con los ojos muy abiertos, parecía que se le iban a salir.

Me senté en la silla, junto a la mesa y crucé los brazos, dio un largo suspiró y lo miré fastidiado.

– Solo vístete y deja de discutir.- pedí.

– Esta bien, no me apresures. Salgo en unos momentos.- comentó mientras se colocaba los pantalones, sobre su ropa interior. Se quedo mirándome como si esperara a que me retirara. – Se que me amas. pero necesito privacidad para cambiarme "cariño".- dijo imitando una voz femenina. Fruncí el ceño.

– Cuando termines, despiertas a los soldados. Los quiero formados en 15 minutos, "amorcito".- esto último lo dije fingiendo una voz muy femenina.

Me levanté y salí de la tienda. Comencé a caminar en dirección al campo que usábamos para entrenar. Tomé uno de los rifles, los cargue de pólvora y apunte directamente al blanco de flechas. Hoy les iba a imponer una prueba bastante difícil. Y para eso debía dañar varios blancos.

Escuche el toque de trompeta, por lo que termine de dar varios tiros.

Luego de acabar con los últimos 60 blancos, todos dañados en el interior menos uno, el cual usaría de demostración. Me encamine para enfrentar a mis hombres a mitad del campamento. Todos portaban una desaliñada apariencia como los gitanos que eran, obviamente no poseían una formación perfecta debido a que solo teníamos semanas de entrenamiento y la verdad yo era muy consentidor en eso de "formarse" excepto hoy.

Había recibido una carta de Kouga indicándome que pronto se reuniría con mi tropa para atacar… no me agrado la idea.  
En fin, me coloque frente a ellos y me vieron como un amigo más, gran error.

– Soldados hoy ya he dejado de ser su amigo y me he convertido en su peor pesadilla.- explique con voz seria.

Uno de ellos, comenzó a carcajearse. Era nada más y nada menos que uno de los pequeños. Obviamente había niños que fueron reclutados en esto, no me gustaba la idea por lo que solo les ordenaba preparar la comida y repartirla, luego de eso podían ir a hacer lo que se les diera la gana, eso si dentro de los limites del campamento.

En total habían como 5 niños en mi tropas una era la pequeña Ai, era una niña realmente tierna, siempre vestía su falda hasta las rodillas y usaba su cabello atado en un moño alto, sus ojos parecían el océano debido a su color tan denso y profundo; le encantaba usar aretes de corales mientras danzaba graciosamente.

Después estaba el pequeño Shion, era de cabello corto y su tez morena, ojos color caramelo, era un niño realmente muy tímido pero el que proporcionaba la música de la guitarra en las noches, para celebrar la aparición de la luna sobre nosotros, le solía decir a los gitanos que para que ese niño fuera tan gentil y a la vez tocar ese instrumento como un demonio.

La valiente y desafiante Asagi, ella era la que protegía los pequeños Shion y Ai, siempre usaba una cola alta, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y su actitud desafiante. A pesar de ser tan obstinada me agradaba mucho, me recordaba a Kagome cuando era pequeña cundo se ponía furiosa. Solo que con Asagi tenía que aceptar ese comportamiento diario.

Daiyo era otro súper molesto chico junto a su hermano gemelo que siempre se me olvida el nombre… A si Roku, en fin se que los dos pelirrojos me sacaban de mis casillas, para empezar se habían pintado partes del cabello de color verde, cosa que hacían que se vieran súper raros, incluso para ser gitanos, sus pieles eran morenas y me sacaban de quicio… eso ya lo había mencionado.

Por último pero no menos importante, el menos de todos, no tiene más de 8 años, pero eso no significaba que se salvaba de mis golpes en la cabeza, el pequeño y desesperante niño pelirrojo, ojos esmeralda y actitud desafiante y dulce, mi pesadilla desde que llegue y mi razón para proteger aunque lo negara, me había encariñado con ese mocoso. Me refiero al enano de Shippo. El culpable de que perdiera el control tan fácilmente.

Me acerque al pequeño mocoso que no dejaba de reírse y lo miré con una expresión furiosa.

– ¿Algo de lo que dije te causa risa?- pregunté intentando mantener mi autocontrol.

Vi claramente como Shippo se le abrieron los ojos al máximo por los nervios, seguidamente dio un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarme nervioso.

– Y ¿Bien?- pregunté mirándolo frío mientras a mi ceja le daba un tic nervioso.

– Es que… pareces un tonto dándonos tantas ordenes, después de todo tu eres el primero que se la pasa vagueando en la noche con los demás gitanos y…- y así golpee su pequeña cabecita causando le crecieran varios chichones.

Sacudí mis manos como si estuviera retirando el polvo y miré a mi tropa de modo frío.

– ¿Pasa algo?- pregunté autoritario. – Que les quedé claro a todos, por más amigos que seamos soy su capitán y si digo que hagan algo, lo hacen a la perfección o ya verán.- advertí.

Los gitanos se giraron y realizaron una formación perfecta. Encarando a mi ayudante Miroku. Me acerqué a él y miré de modo autoritario a mis obedientes gitanos.

– Excelente, así me gusta. Bien vamos a estar claros en algo, les he enseñado a matar con cuchillos, espadas, arcos y flechas aun hay que practicarlo y el rifle no lo saben utilizar.- recalqué.

– Hoy les voy a enseñar a usarlo, por favor síganme al campo de arquería.- pedí.

Me siguieron de inmediato, sin romper la perfecta formación. El pequeño Shippo se quedo junto con los demás niños preparando el desayuno.

Al llegar les pedí que se acercaran a los blancos, si se habían percatado había un pequeño agujero de bala justo en el centro de estos.

– Señor Inuyasha ¿Qué haremos? Me refiero, ya notamos los pequeños agujeros en los blancos, pero ¿cómo esto nos enseñara a usar los rifles?- preguntó uno de mis soldados más jóvenes.

El joven Kohaku, el hermano menos de Lady Sango. Otro que disfrutaba de mi sobreprotección. El muy tarado se había inscrito como voluntario en la guerra, y había venido con Miroku.

– Verán, quiero que observen esto.- ordené.

Tomé uno de los rifles y me coloque a una distancia de 15 metros del blanco. La mitad de los hombres me siguieron mientras que la otra mitad se quedo junto con Miroku en el blanco. Cargué el rifle y le coloque pólvora. Me coloque en posición para disparar y así lo hice.

De inmediato los hombres junto al blanco aplaudieron impresionados por haber dado justo en el centro del blanco.

– Muy bien, eso es algo fácil, dar en el centro del blanco con una pequeña bala a 15 metros de distancia. Sin embargo, ustedes no solo harán eso. Contestando a tu pregunta Kohaku, ustedes van a atinar a ese pequeño agujero que hice y lo van a traspasar con una bala, a la misma distancia de 15 metros.- expliqué con una sonrisa orgullosa en mi rostro.

– Pero capitán es imposible.- objetó nada más que el tonto de Hobo… bueno realmente se llama Hojo, pero eso no hace que me agrade.

Se preguntaran ¿por qué me cae mal Hojo? Verán, el no es un gitano, es un noble igual que Kouga, Miroku, y Kohaku. El problema que tengo con él, es que cada vez que ese cabeza de aserrín iba al palacio a visitar a Kagome, le regalaba flores, o coqueteaba con ella, cosa que me sacaba de mis casillas. Claro Kagome era muy inocente para notarlo, pero yo me daba cuenta y me molestaba. Ahora me iba a vengar por esos pequeños detalles que le hacia a MI mujer.

– Para que veas que no, cabeza de aserrín.- reté.

Tomé nuevamente el rifle y apunte justo al pequeño hueco que había realizado anteriormente con la bala. Disparé de nuevo. La bala hizo un enorme estruendo cuando salió disparada. En ese momento escuche nuevamente los aplausos y sonidos de sorpresa y admiración, por haber traspasado la Bala por el mismo agujero que había hecho antes.

– Para ustedes es más fácil debido a que yo ya he hecho los agujeros en el centro del blanco, ustedes solo deberán atravesarlos.- reí sinvergüenzamente, mientras veía a Hojo con la cara descompuesta.

– Señor Inuyasha, si alguien más puede demostrar que puede hacerlo, con gusto nos someteremos el entrenamiento.- pidió el cabeza de aserrín cuando recupero el habla.

Los gitanos asintieron no muy convencidos de desafiar mis ordenes. Suspiré y asentí victorioso.

– Bien, en ese caso, Miroku has esto.- llamé con una sonrisa.

Miroku se acerco y realizo la misma hazaña que yo en pocos instantes. El resultado perfecto.

– Muy bien ahora a trabajar, ya han perdido demasiado tiempo adulándome, por cierto Hojo, has 40 flexiones antes de comenzar a trabajar con el rifle, por intentar desobedecerme.- ordené.

Los gitanos se pusieron a trabajar y pedí a Miroku, amablemente que los vigilara, incluyendo a Hobo.  
Las horas pasaron y el pequeño mocoso de Shippo entro a mi tienda. Yo me encontraba planificando, analizando y trazando tácticas posibles para el combate que se realizaría en unos días.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Shippo?- pregunté confundido, el no solía entrar a mi tienda.

– Recibiste esto, y Roku no la quiere traer por miedo a que lo golpees como a mi.- expreso el niño con voz disgustada mientras sostenía un pequeño sobre con dos cartas.

Una era de mi querida Kagome y la otra de mi padre. Decidí primero abrir la de mi amada, luego de despedir al niño con un "gracias".

Me recosté en la cama y comencé a leerla.

"Hola baka, mejor dicho… hola mi amado Inuyasha, espero que hoy estés bien. Yo lo estoy, como te prometí escribo a diario, a este paso voy a hacer un libro je je. Hoy el día estuvo bastante interesante en el palacio. Para empezar Sango ha estado muy preocupada por Miroku, así que dile a ese pervertido que le escriba. Con respecto a tu esposa, también deberías de enviarle aunque sea una carta, ya que ayer casi se muere de la envidia de no haber recibido ninguna carta, y yo de haber recibido dos, una de Kouga y una de "Kouga" ósea tú. Te escribo para decirte que te extraño mucho Inuyasha, estoy ansiando volver a verte como loca, y con gusta repetir lo ocurrido en el lago secreto. Aunque tu quieres que sean dos días, ¿Qué tal una semana? No te parece mejor…

Al leer eso me coloque súper rojo, Kagome no solo me extrañaba sino que quería que estuviésemos juntos de "esa" forma durante una semana GRANDIOSO. Continué leyendo.

" Era una broma, tonto así que borra esa sonrisa pervertida de tu cara. En tu carta me pusiste como sentías que era tu vida sin mi a tu lado… Sin embargo has descrito como era la mía sin mi junto a ti. Cada instante es tan frío y duro como un tormento. Todo lo que hago, todo lo que huelo, todo lo que veo me recuerda ti, a tu olor, a tu piel, a tu forma de ser, y eso me enloquece. Te prometo que nos veremos más pronto de lo que piensas. Te lo juró.

PD: Te amo más que a mi vida, jamás lo olvides. Y no te enojes conmigo por no decirte lo que te espera…"

Ella era tan dulce, tan perfecta, tan hermosa. Como la amaba, si me pusiera a darle a las estrellas razones por las que la amo de segura las estrellas no alcanzarían. Esa mujer era todo para mi, y pobre idiota que intentase acercarse a ella. Aunque a veces me disgustaba que me conociera tan bien, el saber que mi cara de pervertido se alzaría con su comentario, fue un poco bajo de su parte jugar con mis sentimientos de esa manera. Y a ¿Qué se refería con eso de lo que me espera?

– Mejor leo la carta de mi padre.

Me levanté y comencé a analizarla, los pelos se me pusieron de puntas al leer lo que decía. Kikyo venía a ayudarme con los gitanos. Estos e ponía malo. La guerra no era nada comparado con la llegada de Kikyo. Que mal. Ojala fuera una muy mala jugada por parte de un error de escritura o algo, una especie de broma.

Continuara_ _  
Espero que les haya gustado  
Nos vemos en la próxima conty  
Adelanto:  
– Vamos a ver si cantas como gitano, si no, no te obedeceremos en la batalla.  
Espero que les haya gustado

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http:/foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose-7(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth **de cem(punto)zoo.

Debo agradecer a **inuykag4ever, setsuna17 **y** Rutabi de saotome **por sus reviews. Para ellos y para todos los que leen esto les dedico este capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Hasta la proxima, bye.


	22. Canciones gitanas

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

Muchísimas gracias por sus post, tranquilas leí todos, incluso los que obraron porque clasificaron como spam, aunque no entendí porque había varios que no me lo parecían, pero bueno, reglas son reglas jejeje Les traigo la conty y espero que les guste. Les aviso que se vayan preparando que el fin esta cerca, y no tampoco es que esta tan cerca sino que ya estamos llegando a la etapa clímax OK?

Capitulo 22: Canciones gitanas

Estaba realmente emocionada, por fin vería a mi amado Inuyasha muy pronto. Gracias al cielo que el rey le había enviado una carta de broma a Inuyasha, pensando que iría su esposa y no yo. Seguramente el rostro de Inuyasha se debió haber descompuesto por eso. Me hubiera gustado verlo, hubiese sido como cuando le jugaba bromas de pequeño.

Llegaría al atardecer al campamento, lo bueno era que conocía a la perfección los bosques del reino Taisho, después de todo la mitad de mi vida la pase en este lugar.

El rey había insistido que por favor fuera en un carruaje, de ese modo seria más cómodo el viaje para mi, sin embargo me opuse debido a que podría llamar demasiado la atención. Además que cabalgar me resultaba más entretenido, igualmente no iba a llevar demasiado equipaje.

Cuando comenzó a caer la tarde ya estaba entrando al campamento.

– ¡Alto! Identifíquese.- exigió una especie de guardia.

Su voz me pareció extrañamente familiar, obviamente no podía ver mi rostro debido a que lo tenía cubierto con una bufanda debido a que estaba haciendo un poco de frió. Descubrí mi rostro levemente y el guardia me miró con los ojos sumamente expresivos.

– Princesa Kagome.- musitó sorprendido.

De inmediato hizo una reverencia, le hice una señal para que se pusiera de pie y se quitara el casco para distinguirlo.  
Me lleve una grata sorpresa al notar que era mi antiguo amigo Hojo, que dicha era volver a verlo. Descendí del caballo y se lo entregue luego de darle un cordial saludo en la mejilla.

– ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunté gentilmente, mientras que el bajaba el equipaje del caballo.

– Muy bien princesa, lo malo es que el capitán me odia.- musitó con cierta simpatía.

– Ja ja ja Inuyasha siempre te ha odiado, no es novedad.- admití con cierta gracia.

– Si pero el se desquita mucho conmigo. Gracias al cielo llego usted. Aunque esperábamos a la señora Kikyo.- admitió.

– Pero vine yo. Por cierto ¿Dónde esta la tienda de Inuyasha?- pregunté emocionada, ya deseaba verlo.

– Pues es esa que esta allá.- señalo, mientras continuaba bajando las maletas del caballo.

– Gracias.- sonreí.

Me encaminé hacia allá, dejando a Hojo con mis cosas, las llevaría después a mi tienda seguramente. Además no tenía nada importante.  
Mientras caminaba por el campamento, los hombres se quedaban mirándome deseosos, sorprendidos incluso asustados, por mi presencia. Antigua leyenda gitana: No llevar mujeres a un campo de entrenamiento previo a una guerra, muy mal augurio.  
Entre a la tienda de Inuyasha en pasos pequeños y silenciosos, pero el no estaba allí.

– ¿Dónde estará?- pregunté para mi misma.

– ¿Buscas al capitán Inuyasha? princesa.- escuche la voz de un pequeño niño a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta lentamente y le sonreí al pequeño, era la cosa más tierna que hubiese visto en mi vida. Su cabello rojizo corto atado por una pequeña cola, sus ojos esmeralda y su pequeño cuerpecito. Parecía un peluche de los que deseas abrazar locamente.

– Hola pequeño ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunté dulcemente, mientras me agachaba para verlo más de cerca.

– Me llamó Shippo.- dijo con voz dulce y alegre.

– Eres lo más lindo que he visto.- dije con voz un tanto chillona mientras lo atraía a mi para abrazarlo, no pude resistirme, era adorable.

– Mmm no… respiró.- dijo con dificultad mientras lo estrujaba.

– Lo siento.- me disculpe y lo coloque en el suelo.

– No hay problema estoy acostumbrado.- rió.- Eso pasa cuando eres tan adorable. Por cierto princesa ¿busca al capitán tonto?- preguntó divertido.

– ¿Capitán tonto? Pues si, busco a Inuyasha.- bromeé con el pequeño.

– Muy bien, el esta en el campo de tiró, enseñándole arquería a los gitanos, aunque la verdad son bastante buenos.- admitió con voz orgullosa, después de todo era un niño gitano.

– Muchas gracias pequeño Shippo.- me puse de pie y me dispuse a salir de la cabaña. – Antes de irme. Por favor llámame Kagome, no es necesario que me digas princesa.- pedí dulcemente.

– Por supuesto, Kagome.- dijo alegre.

Salí de la tienda y vi el campo de tiró a distancia. Me encaminé allí a paso lento, no quería encontrarme con alguien más que me conociera. Como Miroku o Kohaku, arruinarían la sorpresa. Por suerte no me tope con ellos.

Llegué al campo de tiró a los minutos. Los gitanos practicaban darle con flechas al centro del blanco, más específicamente a un pequeño agujero que estaba en el centro del blanco, este parecía haberse hecho con una bala. Inuyasha si que era estricto, yo no logré dar en el blanco así hasta después de dos años de entrenamiento de arquería y el pretendía que ellos aprendieran en un par de semanas. Cuando lo vi, el estaba muy concentrando platicando con Miroku, acerca de un papel en la mano. Supuse era la carta que le había enviado su padre, el día de ayer.  
Reí internamente y me acerqué de forma sigilosa. Miroku me vio al instante pero le hice señales para que no dijera que me había visto. El asintió y continuó hablando con Inuyasha, yo por estar más cerca logré escucharlo.

– Lo se viejo, pero no debes mortificarte por ella viene.- dijo con voz cómplice.

– Estas loco, si Kikyo viene me muero, para empezar porque va a querer que la mime, y yo tengo trabajo que hacer, yo no estoy aquí para estar acostándome con una mujer. Si no para entrenar a los gitanos, la guerra se llevará a cabo mañana en el ataque sorpresa al palacio. No tengo tiempo para estar atendiéndola.- objeto.  
Me reí internamente, le recordaría lo que dijo para divertirme un poco y detenerlo si intentaba llevarme a la cama. Continué acercándome hasta él, y le hice señas a Miroku para que le dijera que se volteara.  
Este asintió y le dijo Inuyasha.

– Me temo que te a escuchado, date la vuelta amigo.- su voz sonó como desilusionada a la vez que divertida.

– Ay no.– Gimió Inuyasha.

Se dio la vuelta, me miró, su cara que al principio mostraba frustración paso rápidamente a mostrar sorpresa, alegría felicidad y por ultimo emoción. Corrió hacia mi, me abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a darme vueltas en el aire.

– ¡Eso Capitán!- se escucho la voz de uno de los gitanos.

– Cállense.- reprendió Miroku, con voz seria.

Inuyasha me bajo de arme vueltas en el are y me coloco en el suelo. Me sonrió de la manera más esplendida que se podría ver. Era perfecto. Quería besarme, lo vi claramente en sus ojos, yo también deseaba besarlo. Tenía un impulso por hacerlo. No podía.  
Me separé de él y me devoró con la vista.

– Es el traje de capitán más sensual que he visto.- comentó un tanto disgustado, al escuchar los silbidos de los gitanos.

– Es un traje basado en algunas de las vestimentas típicas de los gitanos.- aseguré con una sonrisa.

– Eso no quita lo sensual que te hace lucir.- musitó junto a mi oído.

Se alejo por completo de mi cuando Miroku se acercó. Este tomó mi mano y la beso delicadamente.

– Es un placer que nos honré con su presencia Kagome.- dijo con voz dulce.

– Es placer es todo mió Miroku, además he venido aquí para ayudarlos antes de partir el día de mañana.- Miré a Inuyasha y le dije– Tu padre no quiere que vayas tan solo, sinceramente no le tiene mucha confianza a Kouga, y tiene un tanto de miedo que salgas herido.- admití.

– Feh, te aseguró que no saldré herido. Lo malo de tu llegada es que Kouga llega esta noche o a comienzos de la madrigada. Esta noche no abra descanso.- aseguró un tanto disgustado.

– No te pongas así Inuyasha, todo saldrá bien, además la señora Kagome ya esta aquí, eso es algo bueno. En especial porque Kouga aun no ha llegado y Kikyo esta a kilómetros de aquí.- dijo con mucha sabiduría.

– ¿Qué estas insinuando Miroku?- pregunte sumamente avergonzada.

Obviamente sabía que estaba insinuando, pensaba que entre Inuyasha y yo podríamos tener un idilio antes de que llegará Kouga. No era tan mala idea. Solo que no me gustaba que el sospechara que hubiese algo.

– Mas te vale que no estés insinuando lo que creo.- advirtió Inuyasha con voz asesina.

– Nada, yo no estoy insinuando nada, solo digo que aún faltan algunas horas antes de caer la noche. Si me disculpan voy a continuar supervisando a los gitanos.- justo antes de que Inuyasha lo golpeará por su atrevimiento el se marcho.

Después de un rato de estar en el campo analizando las tácticas de entrenamiento de Inuyasha, también de observar fijamente como maltrataba al pequeño niño llamado Shippo porque le había dicho que con razón yo me había casado con Kouga, porque teniendo un amigo como el para que rayos iba a querer tener un marido también. Después de que le dio un golpe en la cabeza lo reprendí y le dije que no lo volviera hacer, el era solo un niño.

Ahora me encontraba en la tienda que se me había sido asignada. Los gitanos estaban preparando la celebración que los entretendría antes del ataque sorpresa de mañana. Por fin regresaría a mi palacio. No tenía idea de que condición estarían mis padres. Estaba realmente preocupada por ello.

– Mi sentido femenino me dije que algo te preocupa.- escuche una voz ronca que provenía de la puerta.

– Hola Inuyasha, estoy preocupada por mis padres.- admití.

Me recosté en el pequeño escritorio de la tienda. El se acercó hasta quedar frente de mi, con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar levemente mi rostro, de modo dulce, gentil, cariñoso. No había dobles intensiones en esa acción.

– Te juró que todo saldrá bien, no debes preocuparte por eso.- musito dulcemente.

– Tienes razón Inuyasha- el se aparto de mi un poco y separó su mano de mi.

– Deberías estar más preocupada porque tu marido llega dentro de unas cuantas horas y no me has dejado besarte ni una sola vez.- expresó con falso disgusto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Lo atraje por el cuello de su camisa y lo pegué a mi cuerpo. El me alzó levemente por la cintura y me sentó sobre el escritorio con las piernas abiertas. Se colocó más cerca de mi cuerpo y comenzó a besarme.

Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que lo había besado, estaba realmente preocupada por esa necesidad vital de besarlo. Había olvida lo muerta que había estado este tiempo por no sentirlo cerca, a pesar de hablar por cartas casi todos los días. Sin darme cuenta me había sentido sola, necesitada, era una urgencia enorme el que me besará. Más urgente aun era sentir su cuerpo ardiente con el mió.

Comenzamos a besarnos más lentamente, aunque a veces se tornaba pasional, tanto que no podíamos respirar por la potencia tan fuerte de aquel instinto.  
Inuyasha comenzó a subir mi falda con su mano mientras continuaba besándome sin cesar. Sus besos ahora se estaban deslizando a mi cuello, causando que perdiera la cabeza…

– Te amo.- musitó entre besos. – Te necesito, me estoy muriendo Kagome.- aseguró, sin dejar de besarme.

– Yo también.- concordé con él.

Comencé a soltar los botones de su camisa, cuando logré quitarlos todos, fue una bendición volver a ver ese pecho fornido, perfecto.  
Volvimos a besarnos…

– Oiga capitán.- Se escucho una voz adentro de la tienda.

Inuyasha se separo de mi al instante, me acomode de la falda y el parte de la camisa.

– Miroku ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Inuyasha con disgusto.

– Perdón por interrumpir el momento, pero los gitanos quieren que salgan. Dicen que no van a defender a Kagome a menos que les demuestre que conoce de sus leyes. – explicó Miroku con una sonrisa pervertida hacia nosotros.

– Bien, salgo en seguida.- anunció Inuyasha con una expresión de fastidio.

– Otra cosa, Kouga esta por llegar seguramente, así que lo mejor es que esto quede en secreto.- ofreció Miroku.

– Si dices algo de lo que viste…- comenzó a decir Inuyasha de modo amenazante.

– ¿Ver que? Yo lo único que he visto es a mi mejor amigo platicando amenamente con mi querida amiga la princesa Kagome.- se excusó con voz inocente.

– Más te vale.- aseguró Inuyasha.

Miroku salió de la tienda después de recibir otra mirada de advertencia por parte de nosotros. Seguidamente Inuyasha y yo, arreglamos nuestras ropa y salimos en dirección a la fiesta de los gitanos.

Al llegar, Inuyasha se paró de modo desafiante, mientras que el pequeño Shippo se lanzó a mis brazos como un pequeño bebe en busca de su madre.  
Uno de los gitanas, un niño con el pelo corto y de cierto modo plateado, ojos color rubí y un rostro nervioso encaró a Inuyasha.

– Si no demuestra que es una de nosotros, no la protegeremos.- explicó el niño.

– Lo demostraré.- interrumpí a Inuyasha antes de que abriera la boca.

Todos los gitanos enfocaron su vista en mi, yo me coloque en el centro del lugar, junto a la fogata. Allí solté mi cabello y lance la cola que lo sostenía al fuego, mientras todos me observaban. Inuyasha se acerco a mi, se coloco a mi lado y realizo la misma acción.

– Capitán, usted no tiene que demostrar nada.- explicó la pequeña Ai.

– Es cierto, nosotros sabemos que usted conoce nuestras costumbres.- dejó uno de los gitanos.

– Eso no importa, lo que ella haga yo lo hago con ella. Además no hay mejor mujer que conozca sus leyendas que ella.- aseguró Inuyasha mientras tomaba mis manos con las suyas. – Kagome, narra la leyenda que de nuestra infancia nos contó tu abuela.- me pidió junto a mi oído.

Asentí, tomé un pedazo del nudo que mantenía mi falda pegada a mis pierna y lo rompí, de ese modo la falda ahora parecía holgada y típica de un gitano, también me quité la chaqueta y lo arrojé al fuego. Mis zapatos también me los quité.  
Miré fijamente a la luna y le hice señas al pequeño niño con la guitarra para que comenzará a sonar una melodía lenta e hipnotizante.

– La leyenda más admirada por ustedes los gitanos, a la vez que la más temida. Solo un verdadero ser que aprecie a un gitano la conoce, en especial a ustedes. – comencé a decir.

– ¡Pues dila! ¡Demuestra lo gitana que eres!- gritaron algunos hombres detrás de mi en el circulo que me rodeaba.

– Tonto el que no entienda. – comencé a cantar aquella leyenda que mi abuela nos había enseñado a Inuyasha y a mi. – Cuenta una leyenda…

– Que una hembra gitana, conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer.- movía mi cuerpo al compás de la música lenta y vivida.

– Llorando pedía al llegar el día, desposar un cale. Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena, desde el cielo hablo la luna llena, pero a cambio quiero el hijo primero que le engendres a él.- canté con pasión y dolor. – Que a quien su hijo inmola, para no estar sola, poco le iba a querer.

– Luna quiere ser madre, y no cuenta querer que te haga mujer. Dime luna de plata ¿qué pretendes hacer con un hijo de piel?… ¡hijo de la luna!- canté aun más fuerte, con movimientos más dolidos.

La canción continuó, los gitanos no apartaron la vista de mi hasta acabar. Se levantaron de inmediato, el líder mejor conocido como Bankotsu me dirigió una sonrisa encantadora, alzo su mano derecha y todos los gitanos comenzaron a bailar y a cantar, aceptándome en tan esplendida reunión. Me dirigí junto a Inuyasha cuando la música gitana volvió a la normalidad, este solo sonrió y me saco a danzar como cuando éramos niños.

Continuara_ _  
Espero que les haya gustado  
Aquí el adelanto:  
" Tenemos que escapar ahora Kagome, no hay tiempo nos descubrió"  
Nos vemos en la próxima conti

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http:/foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose-8(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth **de cem(punto)zoo.

Debo dar las gracias a tres fans inddiscutibles de esta historia: **Rutabi de Saotome**, **sirena8118**, **setsuna17 **Muchisimas gracias a las tres, os quiero mogollon y a todo los que leeis esta historia; gracias. Bye.


	23. Huyendo del palacio

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

Muchas gracias por sus post, bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras. Bueno aun no falta mucho para el final ya que estamos en etapa clímax de la historia. Por cierto las invito a leer mi nueva historia La Realizadora de Deseos. . En fin espero que les guste este capitulo, y que no lloren demasiado.

Capitulo 23: Huyendo del palacio

La fiesta era muy amena, todos los gitanos danzaban con gusto al ritmo de la música generada por los niños. Luego de unas cuantas horas de baile, el dirigente del grupo gitano se puso de pie, causando que todo quedará en un silencio lúgubre.  
Cuando el líder gitano se levantaba significaba que iba a hablar, por ende todo debía estar en silencio.

– Capitán Inuyasha, princesa Kagome, esta noche han demostrado ser parte de nosotros y con gusto los defenderemos en la batalla de mañana. Sin embargo solo lo haremos con todo gusto si el capitán nos honra nuevamente con su encantadora voz ¿no están de acuerdo?- preguntó sonriente a todos los presentes.

– ¡Que cante en esta fiesta!- gritó uno de los gitanos.

– ¡Que dance como el diablo!- gritó otro por la esquina.

– ¡Que sea macho y que canté!- dijo el pequeño Shippo, quien entre sus manos llevaba una flauta con la cual producía melodiosa música.  
Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada asesina al pequeño, seguidamente miró al líder Bankotsu y sonrío despreocupado.

– Muy bien cantaré, pero solo la canción que escribí para mi querida princesa Kagome. – condiciono contento.

– ¡Eso capitán! ¡Robando mujeres! ¡Que hombre!- gritaron los gitanos alrededor de la fogata.

Inuyasha se acercó un momento a los niños y les dijo algo que no pude escuchar, a continuación se coloco en el centro de la fogata y estiró su mano hacia mi, pidiendo que me acercara.

Me coloqué frente a él con una sonrisa dulce, me fascinaba verlo de esa manera tan desaliñada. El aplaudió y la melodía comenzó a adornar el lugar. Los gitanos comenzaron a danzar de inmediato alrededor nuestro mientras yo observaba a mi amado.

– Mira gitana yo sé que tienes algo en tu cara que no se olvida, tú mas hermosa que cualquier cosa clavas espinas si te acarician.- comenzó a entonar.

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, danzando a mi alrededor, como si yo fuera su mundo. Esa canción hablaba de una gitana, era una canción que el había escrito cuando estábamos aprendiendo las tradiciones gitanas, la había escrito para alguien pero jamás me había dicho para quien… ahora lo sabía. El hablaba de mi, de sus sentimientos en esa canción.

– En mi mente, yo te llevo. Ya no puedo vivir del recuerdo, lo dejaste en mis entrañas… estar contigo es lo único que anhelo. – Inuyasha acercó su cuerpo hacia el mío siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

Lo pego tanto al mió que pude sentir cada parte de su cuerpo marcada en mi, su sudor por tanto bailar uniéndose con el mío, su aliento chocando con mi rostro, sus piernas entrelazándose con las mías.

– Mira gitana sé lo que ocultas dentro de tu pañuelo, no es un cuchillo, tampoco oro lo que tu guardas son solo anzuelos.

En un rápido movimiento me tomó por la cintura y me lanzo hacia atrás, permitiendo que comprobará con mi cuerpo lo excitado que estaba por mi, la pasión que observaba en sus ojos era desbordante.

– Gitana de ojos cafés, me he prendado de tu piel morena, si me miras me enloqueces, tu veneno corre por mis venas.

Me levantó nuevamente y sonrió endemoniadamente sensual. Tomó una mis manos y comenzamos a danzar juntos esta vez mientras el continuaba cantando.

– Dime ¿qué le has hecho a mi corazón? que me estoy muriendo por tu cariño, preso de tu cuerpo no sé quien soy, ¿qué es lo que tienes que no te olvido? ¿dime qué le has hecho a mi corazón? que llora en mi pecho si no te miro, llévame hasta el cielo de tu pasión, dame de tu amor gitana que te quiero yo.

Nos distanciamos lo suficiente y danzamos cada uno por su lado alrededor de la fogata, como lo hacían los demás. Uno de los hombres tomó mis manos y danzó cuerpo a cuerpo conmigo. Me refiero a que estábamos cerca, sin embargo nuestros cuerpo no se tocaban en absoluto.

– Dime gitana ¿por qué te escondes? contigo todo es un gran misterio, sé que le has hecho algo al corazón, no soy vidente pero tampoco ciego. – Cantó un poco más rápido.

Se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y me "robó" de mi acompañante de baile. Este había resultado ser Hojo, que a pesar de no ser un gitano, también danzaba en aquella fiesta sagrada, al igual que lo hacia Miroku y Kohaku.

– Y en tu pelo, madreselva llévame para enredarme en pleno, ven y vuelve a mi vera, gitana mía dame tu veneno.

Acercó de nuevo su cuerpo al mió y enredo sus manos en mi cabellera, con suavidad. Mientras mostraba una sonrisa picara.

– Dime ¿qué le has hecho a mi corazón? que me estoy muriendo por tu cariño, preso de tu cuerpo no sé quien soy ¿qué es lo que tienes que no te olvido? ¿dime qué le has hecho a mi corazón? que llora en mi pecho si no te miro, llévame hasta el cielo de tu pasión, dame de tu amor gitana que te quiero yo.

El cerró su boca unos instantes mientras la música continuaba sonando. Más que todo predominaba la guitarra y los aplausos de los gitanos. El sonido de la guitarra era cada vez más fuerte y rápido, sin embargo el de el tambor también; los gitanos comenzaron a sigilar el coro de la canción en legua latín, casi no lo conocía.

– Gitana de mi corazón... Me dejaste sin tus besos, ahora vivo de tu amor sediento,  
te marchaste y yo no puedo, escapar al fuego de tus besos.

La música volvió a predominar, esta vez Inuyasha acerco lentamente sus labios a mi cuello, mientras continuábamos bailando al ritmo de la melodía. Allí comenzó a dejar pequeños besos, los suficientemente rápidos para que nadie los notara.

– Dime ¿qué le has hecho a mi corazón? que me estoy muriendo por tu cariño, preso de tu cuerpo no sé quien soy, ¿qué es lo que tienes que no te olvido?

Inuyasha y yo colocamos nuestras manos juntas al nivel de nuestros rostros, mientras dábamos leves vueltas lo suficientemente separados. El contacto de nuestras miradas no se perdían en ningún momento. La pasión en sus ojos, el deseo vivido en ellos, sobre todo el amor que resplandecía en esas orbes doradas, causaban que lo amara cada vez más que antes. Porque el sentía lo mismo que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Se escucho un extraño ruido cerca de nosotros pero lo ignoré por completo, estaba demasiado concentrada en él. Era como si todo lo demás a nuestro alrededor no existiera.

– ¿Dime qué le has hecho a mi corazón? que llora en mi pecho si no te miro, llévame hasta el cielo de tu pasión, dame de tu amor gitana que te quiero yo.- acabó la canción al igual que la música.

Dimos un último giró y quedamos pegados frente con frente, nuestros alientos chocaban constantemente debido a nuestras respiraciones agitadas por el baile.  
Inuyasha inclinó su rostro para besarme, mientras que yo entrecerraba mis ojos esperando ansiosa esa gran unión. Que importaba que los gitanos vieran, lo que ocurre en una fiesta gitana, queda en silencio para siempre. Así era su ley. Si deseabas acostarte con el esposo de tu mejor amiga, podías hacerlo durante una celebración gitana y nadie lo sabría… bueno no por parte de ellos.

Justo antes de que nuestros labios se unieran se escucho como alguien aplaudía entre un silencio sepulcral. Inuyasha y yo giramos nuestros rostros para ver quien había causado el detenimiento del festejo, mi rostro se descompuso de inmediato. Kouga era el causante de todo. Los gitanos solo observaban al valiente capitán de la tropa vecina acercándose a nosotros con una mirada seria. Mientras que los soldados de este comenzaban a acomodar sus cosas para el ataque al palacio que se llevaría en unas horas.

Kouga se coloco justo frente a nosotros, y o lo miraba totalmente avergonzada, por lo que había presenciado. Una culpa horrible me invadió, estaba conciente de que lo había hecho mal, sin embargo, no me arrepentía.

– No sabia que te encontrabas aquí.- fue lo primero que dijo, sin apartar la mirada de Inuyasha.

– El rey me envió debido a que Inuyasha necesitaba algo de ayuda, llegué hoy en la tarde.- expliqué.

– Si ya me di cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda. – comentó con voz fría. – No sabes acabo que no debes agotar a tus o antes de un ataque ¿verdad? Bestia.- comentó crudo con una expresión terriblemente fría.

– No te preocupes Kouga, yo se lo que hago con mi pelotón.- dijo Inuyasha muy seguro de si mismo.

– Muy bien. Al amanecer debemos atacar el palacio así que es mejor ir a la cama. Kagome, vamos a dormir.- expresó Kouga mientras tomaba mi mano y me jalaba en dirección a mi tienda.

Pero antes se acercó a Inuyasha y en voz baja, intentado que yo no escuchará se acercó a su oreja.

– Cuida a tu esposa, no a la mía.- dicho esto nos dirigimos a la tienda.

Al llegar Kouga soltó mi mano, se acercó a la mesa, se sirvió un vaso con agua y la bebió. Cuando termino de beberla tomó asiento en la cama y se quedó observándome fijamente, mientras yo continuaba de pie junto a la mesa de la tienda.

– Cuando era niño yo estuve en tu palacio en el verano. Era el día de tu cumpleaños. Jamás me viste. Yo había ido a acompañar a mi padre porque el necesitaba hablar con él rey. Debido a la aburrida conversación decidí explorar el palacio. Sin darme cuenta me había perdido en los jardines, y allí vi a la más hermosa criatura que pudiese existir. Era una pequeña niña de cabello azabache, jugando tiernamente con un conejito y una muñeca de porcelana. Ella era la niña más adorable y dulce que yo hubiese podido ver.

– Kouga yo…- no sabía que decir, el estaba contándome algo que yo no comprendía con claridad ¿por qué me narraba esto?

– No me interrumpas. – pidió. – quedé inmediatamente idiotizado por tan dulce criatura, era un ángel perfecto desde mi punto de vista, y cuando la escuche hablar me di cuenta de que algún día yo debía casarme con esa niña. No sabía quien era, lo que si sabia era que sentía algo por ella. Esa pequeña le hablaba a alguien con cierta tristura, a una persona que se encontraba encera del el árbol… – se detuvo un segundo, su respiración se transformó en una forzada y cerro los puños sobre sus piernas con gran fuerza. – ¡Inuyasha! el era el idiota que se encontraba sobre aquel árbol, me acerque un poco más para observar con detenimiento la situación. Tu te encontrabas ahora sobre las ramas más altas, y lo estabas abrazando con ternura y mucho cariño. Obviamente esa niña sentía algo por él. Desde ese día me convertí en el rival principal de Inuyasha, y él lo sabia.

– Te gustaba desde que era una niña… yo no sabía que me conocías desde pequeña.- musité avergonzada.

– Solo lo sabia Inuyasha porque yo se lo dije. – expresó sin verme a los ojos. – Al pasar los años, debido a que Inuyasha se había comprometido para enmendar su fama de "casanova" decidí pedir la mano de esa niña. Pero entonces me di cuenta de algo en el baile de compromiso, me percate de cómo esa niña observaba a la señorita Kikyo con cierto celos. También me di cuenta de que ella no se había percatado si quiera de que los sentía.- adivino.

Baje mi mirada avergonzada hacia el suelo, me sentía la peor lacra del mundo.

– No estoy molesto contigo Kagome.- dijo en un enorme suspiro. – Desde ese baile ya sabía que tus sentimientos hacia él eran más fuertes, sin embargo aun así, decidí intentar cambiar lo que sentías. Cosa imposible. Jamás lo conseguiría. Ayame me lo dijo, me lo repitió constantemente durante las noches…

Ayame era una de las sirvientas que trabajaban en mi palacio, hacia unas semanas me había enterado que estaba ayudando en el regimiento de Kouga cuando había logrado escapar del castillo. También había dado noticias de la celda en la cuál se encontraba mi familia.

– Si te soy sincero, yo soy el que debe pedir una disculpa. No he consumado nuestro matrimonio debido a que si decides acabarlo, puedo pedir anulación, ya que jamás te he tocado. Sin embargo debo pedirte que me disculpes porque si estuve con otra mujer, durante este mes de arduo entrenamiento en el regimiento. Yo estuve con Ayame casi todas las noches. Sin darme cuenta, comencé a sentir algo muy grande por esa joven…- confesó. – y ella por mi…

Su voz ahora era dulce, no era el mismo chico que hablaba con voz triste de hacia unos minutos. Yo me acerque hasta él, y lo abrace por la espalda.

– No tengo nada que perdonarte, me hace muy feliz que hayas podido encontrar a alguien que corresponda a tus sentimientos, Kouga.- admití sinceramente mientras lo abrazaba con ternura.

– Cuando esto termine, prometo liberarte de este matrimonio Kagome, de esa manera ya serás libre para estar con la bestia, y yo seré libre para estar con mi ángel.- sonrió sinceramente.

– Gracias, Kouga.- el se giró y me abrazo fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Seshomaru tenía razón en algo, Kouga era un hombre sumamente bondadoso. Se merecía por completo ser feliz, y si dejándolo libre ambos conseguiríamos la felicidad, no lo ataría.

Era de madrugada, después de tanto cabalgar ya estábamos en frente de las catacumbas del palacio. Me había cambiado de ropa, ahora llevaba el mismo uniforme solo que con pantalones, de esa manera podía utilizar mi espada en caso de cualquier emergencia.

Inuyasha aún se encontraba un tanto desconfiado por el comportamiento de Kouga para conmigo, sin embargo no iba a ponerse a discutir lo que platicamos luego de que yo acabará la conversación con Kouga. La tropa se había quedado a cargo de Kohaku en el campo de batalla. Mientras que Kouga, Miroku, el rey Inuno, Inuyasha y yo estábamos infiltrándonos en mi palacio.

Al llegar a la residencia, el padre de Inuyasha nos estaba esperando luego de haber dejado a sus guardias en el campo de batalla junto a Kohaku. El rey pelearía a nuestro lado, después de todo el había ayudado a derrotarlo una vez, la segunda no podría ser tan diferente.

Los gitanos distraían a los guardias de Naraku mientras peleaban, lo que dejaba a Hanyokai con solo 23 hombres en el palacio para defenderlo. Sin embargo esos 23 hombres que quedaban, anteriormente eran guardias de mi padre y del rey Inuno, y si aun sentían algún respeto por ellos, les perdonarían la vida.

Aún así, eran 5 contra 23, metódicamente misión imposible. Caminamos por las oscuras catacumbas con sigilo. Había muy poca luz, pero lo suficiente para poder ver bien, las paredes eran de piedra al igual que el suelo, y lo único que se escuchaba era el paso del agua cayendo por las coladeras del palacio.

Un extraño ruido se percibió de repente, causando que todos nos detuviésemos.

– ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunté nerviosa.

Una especie de pasos, la verdad sonaba como una cuadrilla que se acercaba a nosotros por la puerta de atrás.

– Deben estar por aquí, según lo que dijo Hiten.- Se escucho a uno de los hombres que se aproximaba por la puerta de atrás.

Hiten era uno de los gitanos de nuestros defensas, nos había traicionado. Inuyasha y el rey corrieron y colocaron la tabla sobre la puerta, asegurándola de inmediato para que no pudieran entrar, el problema era que ahora no podíamos salir, o al menos por allí.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunté preocupada.

– No pasa nada aun podemos….- el rey Inuno fue interrumpido por Kouga.

– Se escuchan pasos de aquel túnel.- Kouga señalo el túnel contigua al que nosotros nos encontrábamos. Ya no podríamos escapar ni continuar. Estábamos rodeados.

– Rey Inuno, se que se encuentra allí así que por favor de la cara.- Se escucho por él túnel que nos bloqueaba el paso.

Me asomé sigilosa sin ser vista pegando el rostro al muró de la pared para ver a ese hombre, mientras que Inuyasha, Miroku y Kouga discutían algo con el rey. Había un ejercito de 23 personas más o menos, habíamos hechos malos cálculos porque nos encontrábamos rodeados, significaba que el había conservado a 58 personas en el palacio, todo gracias a la ayuda de Hiten.

Aquel hombre era de larga cabellera negra, ojos venenosos y piel de tez muy clara. Su presencia te hacia sentir enfermo, y la verdad estábamos a una distancia bastante larga.

– No padre, no vas a enfrentarlo tu solo.- se quejó Inuyasha.

– Es la única manera hijo, el necesita de mi y de Higurashi para gobernar los reinos.- discrepó su padre. – Ustedes podrán huir por cuando me entregué a Naraku.

– Me niego a huir, no perderé a otro de mis padres.- me quejé.

– Tenemos que escapar ahora Kagome, no hay tiempo nos descubrió.- se quejó Kouga.

– No la molestes, yo estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Kagome.- concordó Miroku. – No podemos permitir que Naraku se quede con el rey Inuno.

Un disparó se escucho atrás de nosotros, un soldado sin darnos cuenta había logrado llegar hasta nuestra posición. Por estar en circulo discutiendo, no nos habíamos percatado de ello.

El disparó le había dado por la espalda, justo donde estaba el corazón, lo único que pude ver, fue como la cabellera plateada caía lentamente sobre el suelo. Y unos ojos dorados mirándonos hacia el vació.

– ¡NO!- grité.

Sentí como unos brazos me sujetaron rápidamente para que no me desmayará. Mientras escuchaba otro disparó. Miroku había asesinado a aquel hombre.

– ¡No Inu… y…- No fui capas de terminar de hablar. Mi garganta se había quedado sin palabras, mientras que me acercaba al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo.

Continuara_  
Espero que les haya gustado.  
Nos vemos en la próxima conty.  
Si soy mala, porque tampoco les dejo adelanto esta semana Jajajajajajaja  
No se pueden quejar les estoy escribiendo los capítulos cada vez más largos jejejej  
Bueno hasta la próxima conty.

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http:/foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose-8(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth **de cem(punto)zoo.

Como todas las veces pasadas voy a dar las gracias a las personas que no dejan comentarios pero que aun asi leen la historia con tanta emocion como aquellos valientes que dejan reviews: muchisimas gracias por estar alli. Pero debo dar las gracias tambien y sobretodo a las personas que sí dejaron sus opiniones escritas en esta pagina, comenzemos pues:

**sirena8118: **a mi tambien me fascina la cancion y por ti va la conti, espero que la disfrutes como yo lo hize

**inuykag4ever: **a mi me parecio graciosa la actitud me Miroku, aunque era un poco corto como dices. No te preocupes que en este capi resuelves tus dudas, por ti va la conti, difrutala

**setsuna17: **la verdad es que no puedo esperar para continuarla rapido, me emociono tanto como vosotras al esperar la conti y como ya he dicho, por ti tambien va la conti, que aproveches

**Rutabi de Saotome: **bueno, contigo vamos por partes jaja. Primero no pasa nada si no sabias que habia publicado pero conmigo ahi que ser asi, ver cada ciertos dias ya que en cualquier momento puedo publicar jaja, me alegro que te haya encantado, como ves subi el capi yo creo que pronto no? en cuanto a mi dedicacion, tres son mejores que nadie verdad? pues ese es mi lema, aunque solo tenga a un lector, yo seguire subiendo la historia; segundo dale a tu primita mis agradecimeintos por leer esto, es muy importante para mi y eso significa que sois no tres sino CINCO por lo menos jaja y por ultimo, este capitulo va por ti y tu prima XD jaja

Bueno, besos a todos/as, cuidaos mucho y recordad yo sigo aqui por ustedes; mi pequeño gran apoyo moral, XP jaja, bye bye.


	24. Red Rose Aparece

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

Muchas gracias por sus post. Vaya pagina 9 genial. Bienvenida las nuevas lectoras. En fin, les traigo capitulo. recuerden que estamos en etapa clímax de la serie así que muchas cosas serán reveladas ok?. Bueno espero que lo disfruten. No se vale llorar ojo. Otra cosa, no me hago responsable por la muerte de alguna de ustedes por infarto. Aviso nadie se puede morir o como siguen leyendo? ajjajajajaj Ok la conty

Capitulo 24: Red Rose Aparece

Me acerqué a paso lento a él. Él, el hombre del cuál había aprendido todo. Que había amado como a nadie en el mundo, aquel que estuvo protegiéndome durante toda mi niñez. Defendiéndome en cada momento de cualquier cosa. Consintiendo cada capricho. Aquel hombre que había actuado más como mi padre, que el mío propio. Ahora yacía en el suelo sucio de piedra de las catacumbas. Junto a Inuyasha me arrodille.

Tomé su gran mano, ahora débil y apenas con fuerza para moverse debido a la herida que tenía en su pecho.  
La bala había atravesado justo el pecho, en el corazón. La sangre comenzaba a derramarse por su cuerpo, manchando aquel viejo traje de batalla.

– Inuno… padre..- musité entre lágrimas.

Observé a Inuyasha por un momento, intentando no llorar. No deseaba llorar. Sujetando el cuerpo de su padre que yacía en el suelo, intentando decir algo, un adiós ¿quizás?

– Inu… Inuyasha… Kag… Kagome…- nos llamó con voz débil.

Inuyasha y yo acercamos nuestros rostros a él de ese hombre. Inuno nos miraba con culpa, con tristeza, pena, miedo.

– Padre, no estés asustado, la muerte es algo normal. – dijo Inuyasha con mucha dificultad.

– Perdón… perdónenme…- pronunció. – Sabía que… que… se amaban… perdónenme….por… separarlos…- su voz apenas y era audible ahora.

– No hay nada que perdonar padre.- aseguró Inuyasha.

– Inuno, yo jamás podría no perdonarlo, todo esta bien.- aseguré, mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro.

– Perdonó a tu hermano… díselo… por favor.- hizo un gesto de dolor al pronunciar esto.

– Lo haré.- prometió Inuyasha.

– Protégela, es lo más valioso…lo más valioso que ….tendrás… hijo.- su respiración era entrecortada. – Dile a tu madre… que la amé… que la amó… que la amare por toda… la eterni...

De repente pasó, su respiración se detuvo, dejo de respirar para siempre. Había muerto mi "padre". El rey Taisho, había sido derrocado de su corona. Un Jaque Mate.

Recosté parte de mi rostro en su pecho llenó de sangre. Comencé a llorar, el dolor era inmenso.  
Inuyasha no reaccionaba, su padre había muerto frente a él, no había podido salvarlo. Estaba en shock, no reaccionaba, era una estatua sin movimiento.

– Lo lamento mucho Inuyasha.- dijo Kouga en voz baja.

– Lo siento por ambos.- pronunció Miroku con gran respeto.

La puerta detrás de donde nos encontrábamos comenzó a ser azotada con gran fuerza. Los guardias nos tenían rodeados.

– Hay que salir de aquí.- dije con voz triste. Mientras secaba las lágrimas de mi rostro.

Me puse de pie y examine la situación, el hombre que le había disparado a Inuno yacía ahora en el suelo, muerto. Mi "padre" estaba en la misma condición que el. Estábamos rodeados por todas partes, no había muchas opciones.

– Estamos rodeados Kagome, solo nos queda enfrentarlo de frente.- explicó Kouga.

– Es una muerte segura.- aseguró Miroku.

Inuyasha aún yacía en el suelo se levantó con lentitud, colocó su capa sobre el cuerpo de su padre, creando una especie de manto mortuorio. Un gran silencio envolvió el lugar. El desenvaino su espada brillante e imponente, mientras que todos la observábamos por su grandeza.

– Esta espada fue la que derroto a Naraku la primera vez, en ella se encierra un poder purificador y oculto, que derrota la oscuridad de los poderes de nuestro enemigo.- dijo más para si mismo que para nosotros.

– Inuyasha…- musité, entendía su dolor.

– Si debemos morir, es una buena forma ¿no creen?- su mirada triste reaccionó, ahora con una sonrisa arrogante y valiente en sus labios, su mirada llena de orgullo, respeto y valor habían dejado atrás cualquier signo de temor u odio.

Había pasado aquello, un suceso que jamás pensé ver. Mi amado Inuyasha, al ver morir a su padre, el ser al cuál admiraba sobre todo, al que amaba sin reproche, el que respetaba sobre todo, lo había convertido en un verdadero rey. Inuyasha se había transformado de un momento a otro, en el hombre que sería capaz de gobernar a un reino sin temor. Él se había transformado en todo aquello que siempre admiro. Había conseguido igualar a su padre…

– Supongo que morir con honor no es tan malo.- admitió Kouga, llenó de valor. – Total, siempre serás el culpable de todo esto bestia.

– Hasta él fin del mundo contigo, amigo.- apoyó Miroku.

Ambos desenvainaron sus espadas y las blandieron en el aire, yo me acerqué a él con pena, dolor en los ojos y respeto por lo que iba a hacer. Inuyasha estaba a punto de arriesgar su vida en un ataque frontal, contra 23 soldados armados a punta de pistola.

– Iré también.- dije segura.

– No, no irás.- objetó Inuyasha, quien me abrazó de repente. – No voy a perderte. Quiero que me prometas que si no salgo con vida de aquí, que es lo más probable, que estarás bien y que continuarás con tu vida.- me pidió, mientras estrujaba más su cuerpo contra el mío.

– No puedo prometer eso.- le aseguré.

– Inténtalo mi amor, porque será lo único que me de esperanza ante aquel adversario, el saber que vas a estar bien.- Inuyasha sostuvo mi rostro con sus manos y luego me besó.

Besó delicadamente la comisura de mis labios, intentando robar mi aliento en vida. Pensando tal vez que sería aquel el único sabor que tendrían al morir, me incliné a él y profundice el beso. Sin importarme que Kouga estuviese presente. Besé a el amor de mi vida, aquél que se sometía a un suicidio. Lo bese como si fuera el último beso que fuera a darle en vida. Jamás podría prometer aquello, porque mi vida se acabaría al instante en que el muriese. Rodeo mi cintura con sus manos y me acercó más a su cuerpo.

Se escucho otro golpe en la puerta detrás de nosotros. Nos separamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. En los de él se veía la tristeza de saber que podría morir, la tristeza de haber perdido a su padre. Pero no había miedo. En los míos solo hayo una respuesta negativa a su petición y un amor inimaginable hacia él.

– Jamás podrás cumplirla… Te amaré por ello… siempre.- dijo con voz dulce.

– Yo te amaré incluso después de la muerte.- contesté mientras lo abrazaba desesperadamente.

Inuyasha correspondió mi abrazó por un momento, peor luego me separó de él. Miroku y Kouga se acercaron a mi.

– Si me pasa algo dile a Sango que la amo de verdad.- dijo Miroku.

– Lo más probable es que muramos aquí, así que por favor dale Ayame una disculpa de mi parte, porque no podré cumplir la promesa que le hice.- pidió Kouga.

– Si, lo haré.- aseguré.

Los tres se colocaron en posición de ataque, Inuyasha en el medio de ellos dos. Miroku a su derecha y Kouga a su izquierda. Sus espadas en modo de batalla y comenzaron a correr en dirección hacia los 23 hombres que los esperaban para matarlos.

La mayoría de esos hombres había sido antiguos guardias del palacio, fieles servidores de mi padre y de el rey Inuno ¿cómo no podían sentir ninguna culpa?

Las balas no se escuchaban en ese momento, solo los gritos de batalla de aquel hombre, de Naraku que ordenaba que dispararan.

– ¡Disparen Ahora!

– ¡Es impresionante! cuanto valor…- pronunció uno de esos guardias.

– ¡MÁTENLOS!- gritó enfadado.

Entonces se escuchó aquél disparo que dio inicio a los demás. Los pasos de mis amigos ya no se percibían debido al fuego producido por las balas. Me senté en el suelo de aquel lugar, junto al cuerpo del rey, abrazando mis rodillas por temor. El sonido de un vidrió rompiéndose en miles de pedazos se percibió.

De 23 hombres armados, uno dio inicio a todo. Sin embargo al sentir miedo, temor de que ya los hubiesen matado, me cubrí los oídos con mis manos.

Los disparos no cesaban, parecía que nos segundos se habían convertido en horas interminables. Entonces paso, de repente se detuvieron los disparos… el sonido de espadas cayendo al suelo llamó mi atención.

Al principio pensé que habían sido las espadas de mis amigos, de mi amado. Pero al escuchar más de 4 espadas me percaté que no eran las de ellos. Al caer… el sonido se hacia cada vez más repetitivo… 8..9…13…16…20…22…

Me puse de pie de inmediato, con cuidado asomé mi rostro para divisar los sucesos.  
Los guardias había arrojado sus espadas al suelo, frente a esos 4 hombres. ¿4 hombres? Naraku estaba siendo amenazado de muerte por la espada de Inuyasha y la de Red Rose. Seshomaru estaba aquí. Había entrado por el pequeño tragaluz de las catacumbas.

Kouga y Miroku observaban como los guardias los observaban con respeto, apartados hacia las paredes del lugar, saludando como lo hacían los guardias honorarios al estar en presencia de reyes, con vergüenza al ver lo que habían hecho.

Me acerqué cuidadosa hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

– ¿Dónde están mis padres?- pregunté a Naraku.

– Para ¿qué quieres saber?… en el infierno seria lo más prudente, quizás en el cielo.- rió de forma cínica.

– ¿Los mataste?- deduje con el estomago revuelto.

– Si, me estorbaban. A tu madre la maté dulcemente con mi espada, a tu padre lo ahorque con mis propias manos.- pronunció victorioso.

– Cierra la boca, engendro.- escupió red Rose.

No le daría el gusto a ese hombre de verme llorar, aunque era lo que más deseaba luego de…  
Me acerqué con rapidez a ese hombre que continuaba aprisionado por Inuyasha y Seshomaru. Estaba tan cerca de ese mal nacido que podía sentir su aliento repulsivo cerca del mío.

– Tienes la misma estúpida expresión que tu madre… jamás debió haberme traicionado. El casarse con tu padre fue el peor error de su vida.- escupió.

– Nunca en mi vida había odiado a nadie, felicitaciones eres el primero.- elogié con furia. – También serás el primero…- desenvaine lentamente mi espada y se la clave en lo más profundo de su estomago. – en morir por mi mano.- aseguré con voz cruel.

Deje la espada en el sujeto que se convulsionaba de dolor en el estomago a causa de la herida que le cause. Red Rose e Inuyasha movieron sus espadas en ritmo perfecto, cortando la cabeza de ese desgraciado en un ágil movimiento.

La guerra había acabado, lo anterior había sido un simple jaque, al matar la cabeza de la revolución ahora se pronunciaba el real Jaque mate.

La sangre de Naraku ensuciaba los zapatos que llevaba puestos, botaría esta ropa seguramente, ropa llena de sangre de ese desgraciado asesino.

Miré a Inuyasha, estaba completamente bien… no era cierto, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía una herida de bala en su brazo derecho. Aun así pudo mover la espada colmillo de acero, sin ningún inconveniente.

Me acerqué a él y lo abrace con el mayor cuidado posible para no lastimarlo. Miré fijamente a Red Rose frente a mi, el limpiaba la sangre de su espada con un pequeño pañuelo color blanco.

– ¿Estas bien? Inuyasha.- pregunté preocupada al ver su herida.

– Si, no es nada. Solo es una herida de bala.- contestó con su tranquila sonrisa.

– Y tu Seshomaru ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunté tranquilamente a Red Rose.

– ¡¿Qué? ¡Seshomaru!- gritaron todos los presentes, con excepción de Inuyasha y yo.

Continuará_ _  
Espero que les haya gustado  
Nos vemos la próxima conty  
Sin adelanto esta semana tampoco

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http:/foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose-9(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth **de cem(punto)zoo.

Muy bien ahora vamos a comenzar a agradecer a las personas que han dejado, y los que no, sus reviews. Gracias a **sirena8118**, **setsuna17**, **inuykag4ever**, **Rutabi de saotome** y **.Higurashi.-. **os quiero con todo mi corazón. Siento la tardanza y espero que hayais disfrutado del capitulo, cuidaos mucho y bye.


	25. El secreto del beso

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

muchísimas gracias por sus post, Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras. Como todos saben las historias tienen un final, y lamentablemente hemos llegado al penúltimo capitulo de esta historia. Posiblemente el final se los traiga mañana o la próxima semana. Por favor no estén triste por este capitulo, no todo siempre puede tener un final feliz. Espero que disfruten este capitulo, por favor no me maten y que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 25: El secreto del beso

No me había dado cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre sin querer. La cara de Kouga y de Miroku se descompusieron por completo, mientras que la de Inuyasha permanecía tranquila.

– ¿Acabas de decir Seshomaru?- repitió Miroku con cara de shock.

– Se equivoca jovencita, no soy Seshomaru. Pero es un placer conocerla.- fingió su voz el caballero, actuando de modo gentil.

– Creo que te equivocas Kagome, Seshomaru no es tan gentil, tampoco habla de ese modo tan femenino.- comentó Inuyasha.

– Tiene razón señorita Kagome.- concordó Miroku un poco más tranquilo.

– Si, además Seshomaru esta desterrado, el no puede estar cerca del reino Taisho.- recordó Kouga.

– Mi padre lo ha perdonado antes de su muerte, sarnoso. Mi hermano puede regresar cuando le plazca. Lo único es que no podrá gobernar. Pero si regresar tranquilamente.- objetó Inuyasha.

– Muy bien, lo mejor será que me marche.- anunció el ladrón antes de desaparecer.

Ya habían transcurrido 3 días desde la muerte de el rey Inuno, ahora mismo estábamos en el cementerio del reino. Miroku, Sango, e Izayoi a mi derecha mientras que Kikyo, Inuyasha, Seshomaru y Rin a mi izquierda. Observando la lapida con su nombre. Junto a ella otras dos lapidas más, con los cuerpos de mis padres. No podía dejar de derramar lágrimas de dolor. La reina Izayoi se encontraba en la misma condición que yo, incluso peor. Había perdido a su alma gemela.

Inuyasha observaba las lapidas mientras que Kikyo se abrazaba de él…  
Tal vez también lloraba por pena de ser tan falsa, de alegría al saber que ahora ella seria la reina de todo.

Yo también derramaba lágrimas con otras razones, había liberado a Kouga de su matrimonio al momento de recibir mi palacio nuevamente, ahora seguramente se encontraría feliz con Lady Ayame. Sin embargo no era esa la razón de mis lágrimas, sino el motivo de que Izayoi no era la única que había perdido al hombre que amaba.

Aun puedo recordar la charla con Izayoi día después de notificarle la muerte del rey.  
Flash Back

Estábamos en el estudio real, Izayoi la actual reina de las tierras Taisho vestía de negro por luto a su esposo. Mi madre me había citado aquí para hablar con respecto al asunto de los reinos.

– ¿Qué ocurre reina Izayoi?- pregunté con cierta tristeza, yo también me sentía mal por la perdida de personas tan importantes para mi.

– Siéntate pequeña.- pidió con voz dulce intentando no derramar las lágrimas que yacían acumuladas en sus ojos.

Tomé asiento en el mueble rojo de terciopelo de aquel lugar. Izayoi se sentó junto a mi, tomó mi mano como si estuviera a punto de decirme algo muy serio y me miró con ojos infinitamente culpables.

– Sabes que siempre serás mi hija ¿verdad Kagome?- preguntó. Asentí.

– ¿Qué sucede? Izayoi.- inquirí con cierta preocupación, no era normal esa mirada en ella.

– Pequeña hija, Inuyasha me a notificado algo que no puede ser.- comenzó a explicar.

A lo lejos del estudio, se encontraba el salón de música, alguien estaba matando al piano en ese lugar. Tocando a Mozart sonata k 332. La única persona que podía tocar de esa manera era Inuyasha. por el modo de interactuar las teclas debía de estar realmente enojado.

– ¿Qué es Izayoi?- estaba nerviosa, acaso Inuyasha ¿le había contado lo que ocurrió en el río?

– Inuyasha me ha dicho que planea dejar a Kikyo, por otra mujer.- comentó preocupada.

– Entiendo. Pero es que Inuyasha no ama a Kikyo, Izayoi.- explique.

– Lo se, sin embargo, debido a la muerte de mi esposo, Inuyasha pasa a ser el rey automático del reino Taisho. Por lo tanto no puede quedar sin esposa, mucho menos ser partidario de un escándalo como ese. Además Kikyo jamás concedería esa anulación. Ella es muy feliz viviendo en todo este lujo, asimismo de estar esperando un bebe. La razón por la que te digo esto Kagome, es porque necesito que hables con Inuyasha…- pidió la reina.

¿Qué un hijo? Pero no era de Inuyasha, el jamás toco a Kikyo, yo fui testigo. Sin embargo Kikyo no concedería jamás una anulación mucho menos estando en estado, ya no se podía, Inuyasha tendría que aceptar a ese niño como suyo.

Izayoi tenía razón, Inuyasha no podía entrar en otro escándalo fuerte, mucho menos ahora siendo el rey. Nuestro amor siempre había tenido demasiados obstáculos. Lo mejor seria que Inuyasha y yo jamás estuviésemos juntos nuevamente. El destino no lo quería. Ahora tampoco podíamos huir debido a que mi reino necesitaba reyes, yo ascendería al trono en una semana he Inuyasha en dos semanas más.

– ¿Qué quiere que haga?- pronuncié con voz triste.

– Convéncelo que no lo haga, que no hay manera posible en la el pueda irse. Mucho menos dejar a su esposa embarazada. La anulación antes era posible, pero si no se consumía el matrimonio. Por favor Kagome, hazlo entrar en razón, el te escucha.- me rogó la reina.

– Lo haré.- prometí, sentí como mis lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos.

Al abandonar el estudió lo primero que hice fue llorar, liberar mi alma de tanto dolor que la embargaba.

End The Flash Back

– Elévalo a los cielos…- pronunciaba el padre.

Mas liquido salino corría por mi rostro. Inuyasha no se atrevía a mirarme, el estaba aun muy enojado conmigo, además de dolido.

Flash Back

Después de secar mis lágrimas entre al estudio de música, Inuyasha estaba sentado tocando el piano, mejor dicho "matando" el piano, tocaba la alegre melodía de Mozart como si la aniquilara.

– Inuyasha.- llamé, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mi.

El se levantó rápidamente de la silla. Corrió a mi y me envolvió gentilmente entre sus brazos. Se separó un poco de mi, mientras acariciaba mi rostro con su mano derecha.

– Kagome ¿cómo sabías que Seshomaru era Red Rose?- preguntó intentando evadir un tema que sabía que debería enfrentar.

– Lo descubrí el día de su boda con Rin, aunque jamás me dijo porque me había besado, o bailado conmigo.- recordé.

Yo tampoco deseaba hablar de aquello, no deseaba darle la razón a Izayoi, no por ahora, no sin antes tener un último momento de alegría con el amor de mi existir.

– La verdad es que… ese fui yo.- rió un tanto nervioso.

– ¿Enserio?- no me sorprende. La verdad es que eso explicaría el amor que estaba naciendo por el ladrón. – Explícate.- pedí, mientras ponía una pose de incredulidad. Inuyasha sonrió.

– Verás Kagome esa noche, sabia que mi hermano robaría algo, lo conocía a la perfección, también estaba enterado de su estadía aquí, le juré no decir nada.

– Entonces no era una sorpresa que tu hermano estuviese aquí ¡me mentiste!.- regañe con falsa indignación.

– Perdón…- se disculpo jugando. – Cuando el perdió sus cosas en el salón yo me ofrecí voluntariamente a recuperarlas, ya que te había visto llevarlas a tu habitación. Mi plan inicial era simplemente recuperarlas cosas de Red Rose y verte dormida… sin embargo el verte de ese modo tan sensual.- recordó con una mirada pervertida en sus ojos.

Me separe de el, cuando el colocaba esa mirada significaba que me deseaba, sin embargo no se podía ya…

– ¿Qué paso luego?- pregunté, mientras observaba las teclas de piano que había estado tocando Inuyasha anteriormente.

– No soporte más, decidí besarte… luego de eso mi hermano me estaba espiando por el balcón. Después de todo, yo tenía su disfraz puesto y el mi ropa.- contestó con cierta alegría en su voz. – El del Vals también fui yo… Miroku no era el único que conocía "Étoile", la abuela también me las dio las partituras a mi, en su momento.- explicó.

Se acercó a mi por la espalda y roseó sus brazos por mi cintura. Comenzó a besar mi cuello con suma ternura. Había llegado el momento de tener esa charla, ya que su toqué me hacia perder la razón, no había opción. Debía acabar mi relación con Inuyasha por el bien del reino, de ambos en realidad.

– No Inuyasha, tenemos que hablar. – dije con voz seria.

Me separé de él con cierta brusquedad. Debía lograr fingir la voz más cruel, dura, molesta que jamás hubiese podido tener. No podía permitir que el se diera cuenta de que yo estaba fingiendo, que realmente no quería esto.

– ¿Qué te ocurre Kagome?- preguntó confundido ante mi rechazo.

– Tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, ya no.- comencé.

– Pero ¿Que dices?- ahora si iba a comenzar la ruptura. Inuyasha estaba indignado.

– He hablado con tu madre, tiene razón.- dije con voz seria.

El se quedó observando la pared condescendiente con el salón de música con cierto odio. Luego giró su mirada llena de dolor hacia mi.

– Así que mi madre es la causante de todo esto.- afirmo enojado. – ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- preguntó bastante enojado.

– Lo que me dijo carece de importancia Inuyasha, lo importante es que ella tiene la razón, tu yo no podemos estar juntos. Tu no puedes dejar a Kikyo mucho menos en embarazada.- expresé sin mirarlo.

– ¿Qué dices? Feh, por supuesto que si puedo dejarla, ese niño no es mío, sabes mejor que nadie que jamás he tocado a Kikyo. Además mi madre no tiene que involucrarse en mis asuntos personales, si le conté mis planes fue para que no se llevara una sorpresa, no para que interfiriese.- explicó.

– Sin embargo ella tiene la razón, tu eres el futuro rey de Taisho, y yo la futura reina Higurashi, aunque quisiéramos tampoco podríamos huir. Siempre a habido tantos problemas en este amor Inuyasha. Siempre algo que se interpone…- no soporte más, me dolía tanto decir aquello. El liquido cristalino comenzó a deslizar mi rostro.

Inuyasha se acercó a mi nuevamente, rodeó sus brazos por mi espalda y me estrujo contra su pecho.

– Abra una forma de solucionarlo, lo prometo.- musitó dulcemente junto a mi oído.

Me aparte de él, negando con mi cabeza. El me observaba realmente dolido, conocía esa mirada, estaba sufriendo tanto como yo.

– No la hay, no quiero saber más de ti Inuyasha, después de mañana, luego de enterrar a mis padres. No deseo volver a verte.- dije.

En ese instante escuche como mi corazón se rompía en 10.000.000 de pedazos, cada uno de los momentos en que estuve con Inuyasha pasaron por mi mente. Cada trozo lo sentí caer al vacío interno de mi pecho, cada uno más doloroso que el anterior, cientos de golpes en mi pecho .

– Si eso quieres. Entonces así será.- pronunció el, sus palabras fueron como dagas.

Salí de aquel lugar rápidamente, me encaminé hacia mi cuerpo y no deje de llorar en toda la noche.

End The Flash Back

El entierro termino, ya no había nadie en el cementerio a excepción de Sango y de mi. La lluvia mojaba mi rostro, mientras yo continuaba estática observando las lapidas de mis padres.

Sango se acercó a mi y cubrió mi cabeza con una sombrilla. Me levante de la tumba de mi padre, y me detuve frente a la del rey Inuno.

– A veces el destino no permite que los deseos se realicen, padre.- musite con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

Me agache frente a la tumba y deposité una rosa roja que llevaba en las manos. A continuación, me marche de allí. Hoy regresaría a mi palacio, a mi vida sin amor…

Continuara_  
Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo  
Nos vemos en el final  
Muchas gracias por todo este tiempo

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http:/foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose-9(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth **de cem(punto)zoo.

Woow, volvemos a tener el anterior record de 5 reviews, (al parecer no lo superaremos ni siquiera al final) si senores y senoritas estamos llegando a la recta final de esta hermosa historia, pero hasta que llegemos debo darle las gracias a esas magnificas personas que se han molestado en comentar, empezemos:

**inuykag4ever: **siento la tardanza de verdad pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes

**Rutabi de saotome: **ese era exactamente el efecto que queria ocasionar jaja no te preocupes a todas nos hubiera dolido mas si fuese Inu, y si, todo lo que has dicho es la pura verdad jaja pos ya ves que este es el nuevo capi y no te preocupes que aun falta otro mas por lo menos espero encontrarte ahi mismo donde siempre jaja espero que hayas deborado el capi con gusto

**setsuna17: **gracias por tu comentario y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo

**sirena8118: **" Padres... quien los entiende "eso mismo digo yo XP gracias por fijarte en ella y espero que disfrutes de la conti

**.Higurashi.-: **gracias por tu reviews y disfruta del capi PD yo tambien me alegre de que Inuyasha no haya muerto.

Bueno creo que eso es todo, hasta el proximo capitulo chicas y cuidaos mucho, bye.


	26. El Perfecto Inicio

Hola a todos, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic quiero deciros que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gran Rumiko-sensei y que la historia tampoco me pertenece sino a la gran escritora **Jesireth** de cem(punto)zoo. Esto no es ningún plagio ya que yo estoy en total desacuerdo con eso. Yo, _ladrona de almas, _he pedido permiso para publicar esta historia aquí y _Jesireth_ me lo ha concedido. Aclarados estos puntos que disfrutéis del fic: _**El ladrón Red Rose**_

Nota autora

muchas gracias por sus post, como lo prometí el capitulo final de mi historia espero que lo disfruten. No soy mala, al contrario soy muy buena por traerles el capitulo hoy y no dejarlas muriendo de hemorragia interna hasta la próxima semana jejejeje. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que les guste el capitulo final.

Capitulo:26 El Perfecto Inicio

Desperté como lo hacia todas las mañanas desde hacia ya 3 años. Me levanté con pesar y me acerqué al espejo. Mi cabello ahora estaba un poco más largo según lo que me mostraba el espejo, mi rostro más definido y mis ojos apagados. Comencé a peinar mi cabellera unas 100 veces.

El tiempo había sido tan relativo desde ese día, no había tenido noticias de Inuyasha desde hacia 3 años. No leía los periódicos ya que no deseaba enterarme de algún suceso referido a aquel reino vecino. Miroku quien ahora era mi consejero oficial se encargaba de solo darme los detalles que le pedía. Omitiendo siempre cualquier cosa referente a Inuyasha.

Termine de cepillar mi cabellera, me coloque un vestido largo, color blanco. Junto con un pequeño adorno en mi cabellera, no era una corona pero se le parecía bastante.

Salí de mi alcoba después de colocarme las zapatillas, me dirigía al gran salón del palacio. Estaría todo el día sentada en mi trono platicando con duques, condes, aldeanos, gitanos y cualquier persona que deseará pedirme algo.

Mi vida ahora era un monotonía tremenda, un desierto desde que no estaba junto a Inuyasha. Lo único que me daba fuerzas de seguir con vida, era el simple hecho de que mi reino, en realidad ambos reinos estaban en su mejor época.

El salón era enorme, parecía la catedral de una iglesia debido a su techo de bóveda. Sus paredes decoradas con cristales de muchos colores, formando figuras con la luz que traspasaba por ellas. Una impresionante he imponente puerta al frente de aquél lugar. En medió de la pared central, se encontraban dos tronos, el más grandes perteneció a mi padre, y el que ahora yo debía postrarme todos los días. Junto a este estaba el trono dorado de mi madre, este no era ocupado por nadie.

Tomé asiento en mi trono, mientras Miroku se colocaba felizmente a mi lado. El se había convertido en el esposo de mi mejor amiga, era muy feliz con sus trillizas y esperaba el cuarto en unos meses. Su vida era radiante, y lo demostraba cada día al llegar plenamente feliz. Sango también estaba así como él. Les había pedido que se mudaran a mi palacio para no estar tan sola. Ellos habían accedido gustosos y por eso Miroku era mi consejero real. No por la paga, sino porque el entendía mi sentir y el de Inuyasha.

– Reina Kagome, hoy recibirá la visita de 5 aldeanos, 2 duques, 5 gitanos y una reina.- me anunció.

– ¿Qué reina?- pregunté intrigada.

Miroku se puso nervioso, comenzó a sudar muy rápido, como si intentara ocultar algo.

– Miroku ¿qué reina?- pregunté de nuevo un tanto impaciente.

– La reina de España.- informó con poca convicción.

– Muy bien, en ese caso que comiencen a entrar.- ordené a Miroku.

Este hizo una señal a un sirviente, este fue a abrir la enorme puerta frente a mi. De inmediato el salón se lleno de personas y comencé a atenderlas pacientemente.

Los primeros solo deseaban un poco más de dinero para arreglar sus tierras, gustosas se los concedí. Después de todo, después de la guerra, habían muchos daños en ciertas partes del reino, por haberme ayudado a combatir contra Naraku se merecían la paga.

A continuación los dos duques, estos venían juntos, estaban interesados en comprar parte de mis tierras del norte, tierras cuya mitad pertenecían a Kouga Wolf, mi ex-esposo. Obviamente los mande a freír caracoles al desierto más remoto del mundo. Ellos querían que yo les diera autorización para tomar las tierras de Kouga. Jamás permitiría que alguien tomará esas tierras a menos que Kouga lo quisiera, el era dueño de ellas y vivía felizmente con su esposa. ¿cómo pretendían que yo los despojará de tanta felicidad?

Después de platicar con los duques entraron los gitanos, uno de ellos deseaba una autorización para realizar el evento más divertido para ellos, el día de Tupsy Turvy, o el día de todo al revés en las calles del reino. Accedí gustosa.

Otro de los gitanos resulto ser el pequeño Shippo, lo que deseaba era un lugar donde poder quedarse durante un tiempo. No tenía familia y pues estaba un tanto asustado.

– Puedes quedarte conmigo, viviendo aquí Shippo. Durante todo el tiempo que desees.- sonreí.

El pequeño gitano saltó a mis brazos sumamente feliz. Adoraba a ese pequeño niño al instante en que lo conocí, lo veía como a un niño indefenso, extrañamente era como si mi instinto maternal despertará junto a él.

Le indique a uno de los sirvientes que lo condujeran a su nueva alcoba, y que le proporcionaran ropa limpia. Después de todo estaba cubierto de lodo y con ciertos manchones de mugre. Aunque era normal proviniendo de un niño pequeño como Shippo. Tan travieso, juguetón e inocente. Me recordaba tanto a Inuyasha cuando niño.

Los demás gitanos querían dinero para realizar compras de comida, saldar deudas pendientes y viajar a Paris para la celebración. Accedí a todas estas peticiones.

Ya era medio día, la reina que había anunciado Miroku no se presento, posiblemente estaba muy ocupada, conocía a la perfección esa ocupación, yo la hacia.

Me puse a caminar en dirección a la nueva habitación del pequeño niño cuando el anunciante grito los nombres de los reyes que entraban al palacio.

– Reina Izayoi de Taisho, acompañada del rey Inuyasha Taisho.- se escucho por toda la habitación.

Busque a Miroku con la mirada, al encontrarlo se encontraba bañado en sudor y temblando por los nervios. Lo miré fríamente.

– ¿Con que la reina de España?- dije sarcástica.

– Es que me confundí, ella viene mañana.-rió frenético.

– Miroku sal de mi vista.- pedí con una sonrisa dulce.

Sin embargo mi irá seguramente podía sentirla hasta en los huesos, estaba más que furiosa. Miroku salió corriendo del salón a toda prisa. Giré mi mirada hacia las personas que se encontraban en el salón, Izayoi continuaba igual de hermosa, tan solo unas pequeñas marcas de edad junto a sus ojos, pero casi invisibles. Su vestimenta larga de color rosa. Su cabellera suelta sumamente llamativa. Dirigí la mirada hacia su acompañante, Inuyasha.

Sin embargo este se había retirado del salón, posiblemente cuando le dije a Miroku que se fuera.

Me coloqué frente a Izayoi, la abracé fuertemente, ella había sido como una madre para mi durante mi niñez, ahora no la había visto en tres años, realmente estaba muy triste. Me había hecho mucha falta. Izayoi correspondió mi abrazo de forma maternal.

– Querida hija, cuanto te he extrañado.- musitó junto a mi oído. Se separó un poco de mi y me sonrió felizmente. – No has cambiado nada, bueno además de que tu cabello esta más largo, no has cambiado.

– Tu tampoco lo has hecho Izayoi.- comenté gentil.

– Kagome te debo una disculpa. No sabía que tu eras aquella mujer.- pronunció sumamente culpable.

Su comentario me tomo por sorpresa, eso había sido hacia 3 años, a pesar de que para mi estuviese siempre presente ¿por qué para ella lo había sido?

– Eso ya no tiene importancia, fue hace mucho tiempo.- comenté con una sonrisa falsa.

– Hija, pensé que realmente amabas a Inuyasha luego de todo lo que él me contó. Sin embargo ¿por qué no lo buscaste después de que él anulo su matrimonio?- preguntó confundida.

– ¿Anulación? No estaba enterada.- admití sorprendida. – La verdad es que no he sabido absolutamente nada de él, ni de ti durante todos estos años.- acepté avergonzada.

– Ven, vamos a caminar y te cuento.- sugirió.

Comenzamos a caminar por los largos he iluminados pasillos externos del palacio, los balcones de los alrededores.

– ¿Cómo se anulo el matrimonio de Kikyo e Inuyasha? tenía entendido que solo se podía anular por acuerdo de ambas partes, o por no consumación.- comenté.

– Haa pequeña- suspiro. – El matrimonio de Inuyasha se anulo por infidelidad y desesperación por parte de Kikyo.- comenzó su relato.

– ¿Cómo?- pregunté.

– Verás, Inuyasha me contó que ese hijo que esperaba Kikyo no le pertenecía porque jamás la había tomado como su esposa. Sin embargo yo no le creía, solo pensaba que era una excusa para irse con la mujer que el quería. En ese momento no tenía idea de que esa mujer eras tu Kagome.- su voz sonó realmente arrepentida.

– Continua por favor.- pedí con voz quebrada, el recordar la discusión que había tenido después de esa platica me mataba.

– En fin, luego de que Inuyasha ascendió al trono a espiar a Kikyo con uno de sus guardias de confianza. Al principio no encontró nada, Kikyo era bastante astuta. Los meses transcurrían, Inuyasha ni siquiera dormía en su alcoba matrimonial, el dormitaba en una habitación de huéspedes. Se rehusaba, si quiera veía a Kikyo, incluso cuando yo lo mandaba. El no obedecía nada de lo que yo le pedía referente a ello. No podía discutirle nada porque el reino nunca había estado mejor, sin embargo Kikyo estaba volviéndose histérica. Su esposo jamás la tocaba y la rechazaba constantemente. Al año y medio después de haber tenido al pequeño, decidió confesar su infidelidad. El hijo le pertenecía a Onigumo, el hermano nada más y nada menos que de Naraku. Por santísimo sacramento de la iglesia la condena es horca, sin embargo Inuyasha solo pidió que fuera un destierro. Destierro a Venecia. El único lugar en el mundo donde no podía entrar por lo que jamás podría volver a verla.- relató lentamente. – La desterraron a una buena casa, con sirvientes. Inuyasha a pesar de sentir repulsión por Kikyo y por el pequeño, no es malo, el deseaba que se encontraran bien.

– Si ese es el caso ¿por qué no me busco?- pregunté confundida.

Mi amado no había olvidado mi amor durante ese tiempo, no había estado con Kikyo ni una sola vez, pero si había estado solo ¿por qué no me busco? ¿acaso ya no me amaba? ¿había logrado olvidarme?

– Kagome lo conoces mejor que yo, Inuyasha es orgulloso.- me recordó.

Era cierto, el era la mata del orgullo, tal vez tenía miedo de que no deseara verlo de nuevo. Tal vez pensaba que lo había olvidado después de tanto tiempo. Que estúpida fui, si hubiese deseado escuchar lo que Miroku quería contarme acerca de él, seguramente hubiese podido estar a su lado.

– Tengo que pedirte un último favor hija.- Izayoi se detuvo, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me miró con cariño fijamente a los ojos.

– ¿Qué es Izayoi?- pregunté.

– Hazlo feliz por favor… me costo mucho convencerlo de acompañarme aquí, te suplicó que arregles este error que produje. Hazlo feliz Kagome.- pidió dulcemente.

– Izayoi, ha pasado ya tanto tiempo ¿Y si el ya no me ama?- le pregunté asustada.

– No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.- apoyo.

– Gracias, Izayoi.- sonreí sinceramente.

Comencé a correr en dirección al único lugar donde el podría encontrarse, el único sitio en el mundo donde se podría esconder de mi, donde había empezado nuestra amistad, donde me había dado mi regalo favorita. Donde siempre había jugado conmigo. Llegué a los minutos al jardín del árbol sagrado.

Mi respiración era agitada, sin embargo no le di importancia. Me detuve justo en frente del árbol sagrado. Miré fijamente el tronco, sabia donde él estaba, en las ramas más altas, pero no iba a subir hasta allí, no podía con la ropa que traía puesta.

– Inuyasha ¿p… puedes ba… bajar?- llamé con voz gentil, aunque por los nervios se quebró.

Al principio pensé que no bajaría, no tenía si quiera una respuesta suya. Me lo tenía bien merecido, yo le había dicho que no quería saber nada de él. Con lo orgulloso que era ese tonto, seguramente no lo haría.

– Inuyasha.- llamé firmemente.

– ¿Qué quieres? Tonta.- gritó molesto desde arriba del árbol.

– Baja por favor.- pedí con una sonrisa al haber escuchado su voz después de tantos años.

– Feh, no molestes.- dijo aun enfadado.

– ¡Si no bajas, subiré!- grite.

El estaba desafiando mi paciencia, aunque la verdad era que había extrañado tanto este tipo de peleas que no estaba enojada con él.

De repente un cuerpo comenzó a descender lentamente del árbol sagrado, este estaba vestido con un uniforme blanco con dorado, una larga capa blanca y su cabello atado con una cola alta. Él se paro frente a mi con los brazos cruzados y su expresión molesta. Hacia tanto que no lo veía que casi había olvidado lo perfecto que era, incluso cuando su rostro poseía una expresión enojada.

– Ya baje, ahora ¿que quieres?- pregunté en el mismo tono que antes.

– Quiero que me perdones por lo estúpida que he sido.- dije.

Su rostro mostró al principio sorpresa, luego confusión, tal vez no entendía a que me refería.

– Siempre tuviste razón, soy una niña tonta, que decidió lo mejor para su reino y no para si misma. Inuyasha no se lo que pienses ahora, no se lo que sientes ahora pero cada día que pasa en vez de olvidarte, en vez de no querer estar a tu lado, en de querer amarte menos cada día, ha sido todo lo contrario, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, no he dejado de desear estar a tu lado, y no he podido dejar de amarte cada día más. Yo he sido una…

No era posible lo que estaba pasando ahora, Inuyasha se había acercado a mi tan rápido que no lo note, había tomado mis labios de improvisto y ahora estaba rozándolos delicadamente en un beso. Un besó lento, tierno, lleno de cariño. Forzó a que abriera mi boca para el explorarla, pero no había deseo en ello. Era como nuestro primer beso cuando niños. Un besó sumamente inocente.

Se separó de mis labios a penas milímetros, su aliento chocaba con él mío. Recostó su frente sobre la mía.

– Yo también fui un tonto, por mi orgullo no fui a buscarte. Por mi temor de que ya no quisieras verme. Por mi temor a que me rechazaras nuevamente he pasado estos últimos años temiendo, que no pensé que podrías sentir lo mismo que yo.- sonrió mientras me miraba.

– Te amo tanto Inuyasha. He estado muriendo sin ti.- aseguré.

El rozó sus dedos con los míos, juntando nuestras manos fuertemente.  
– No has muerto tanto como yo lo he estado haciendo Kagome.- aseguró. – Cada noche una eternidad, cada día un pasatiempo de trabajo, cada movimiento como si fuera una…-interrumpí.

– Como si fuera un títere jalado por pequeños hilos, cada atardecer anunciando un día lejos de ti, cada amanecer anunciándome que pedí una noche a tu lado…- me interrumpió.

– Si sentías lo mismo que yo ¿por qué tampoco me buscaste?- preguntó nervioso.

– No sabía lo que había ocurrido con tu matrimonio.- excusé.

– Tonta ¿Miroku no te lo dijo?- preguntó incrédulo.

– Le rogué que no me dijera nada de ti.- expliqué avergonzada.

– Ya no importa. Lo que importa es que te amo- musitó.

Nuevamente volvió a juntar nuestros labios, en otro beso inocente. Moviéndonos en un ritmo perfecto de armonía, sus besos me había faltado durante tanto tiempo que ahora entendía lo seca que había estado mi garganta.

– Unamos nuestros reinos en uno solo, estemos juntos Kagome. Cásate conmigo.- me pidió con la sonrisa más increíble que hubiese podido mostrar.

No podía creer lo que me pedía, después de tantos años de distancia, después de tantos instantes lejos el uno del otro. Desde esta separación infernal. Ahora mi amado Inuyasha me pedía lo que siempre desee escuchar de sus labios.

– Si.- acepte.

Me arroje a sus brazos en otro besó lleno de pasión de amor. De ternura. Jamás había estado tan feliz a su lado. Después de una ausencia tan larga, el volverla a estar junto a mi y esta vez para siempre. ¿quién diría que todo esto hubiese ocurrido por un ladrón? Si Red Rose no hubiese aparecido en el baile, Inuyasha jamás me hubiese besado, no se abría puesto celoso y no me hubiera besado en el pasillo. Tampoco en mi habitación después de la aparición de Red Rose.

– Por cierto Inuyasha ¿cómo sabias que tu hermano era Red Rose?

– Lo ayude una vez cuando se sospecho de él en Venecia, me atraparon vestido de ese ladrón y por eso me expulsaron del país. A decir verdad lo de "casanova" siempre fue una manera de cubrir mi falta con una menos grave.- sonrío.

– Entonces ¿no te acostaste con todas esas mujeres?

– No tonta, la verdad es que a pesar de haber tenido relaciones con muchas mujeres, con la única que he hecho el amor… es contigo. Y con la única que lo haré será siempre contigo.- sonrió dulcemente.

Siempre le estaría agradecida Seshomaru. Por eso es que el era tan feliz ahora, por habernos ayudado a Inuyasha y a mi. Ahora con su primer hijo de él y de Rin, en una mansión a lo lejos de mi reino.

– Me amaras Inuyasha ¿hasta el día en yo muera?- pregunté sonriente.

– No… Te amaré más que el día en que las estrellas del universo dejen de brillar. Te amaré por mucho más que eso Kagome, por mucho más.

Continué besando a mi amado Inuyasha, el me abrazó fuertemente y me alzó en el aire sin romper aquel besó. Ahora estaba segura de que por fin seria muy feliz, junto a mi amado Inuyasha…

A lo lejos, en un balcón contiguo al jardín, se divisaba con claridad a una pareja de enamorados besándose fervientemente. En el balcón se podía ver a un pequeño niño pelirrojo, una hermosa joven de cabello castaño y a una mujer de cabellera negra larga.

– ¿Cree que serán felices? Reina Izayoi.- preguntó el pequeño niño observando la escena.

– Si, estoy segura.- le contestó al pequeño niño.

– Es el perfecto final.- comentó la joven, mientras daba un suspiró de amor.

– No Sango. Es el perfecto inició.- corrigió la reina con una dulce sonrisa.

– Si, tiene razón.- concordó el pequeño Shippo. – El perfecto inicio…

La visita de un ladrón de capa roja, a veces puede ser la llave que revele lo que desea tu corazón…

_**Fin**_

Espero que les haya gustado, ojala las vea en mi nueva historia. muchísimas gracias por acompañarme desde el comienzo, por sus post y por votar en la encuesta.

Nota _ladrona de almas_

Las imágenes las encontrareis en la siguiente página:

http:/foro(punto)cemzoo(punto)com/f85-fanfics-sobre-rumiko-takahashi/210628-el-ladron-red-rose-9(punto)html

Desearía recordar que la historia NO me pertenece a mí, sino a **Jesireth **de cem(punto)zoo.

Hemos llegado al final de esta fantastica historia. debo pediros disculpas por este gran retraso en publicar la conti y debo dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que han seguido y leido esta historia: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHÍ Y LEERME,GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN!

Pero debo agradecer a aquellas fantasticas personas que me han dejado reviews y sobretodo a los ultimos comentarios:

inuykag4ever: ya no llores más y aqui te dejo tu gran final feliz que pedias, gracias por dejar tus comentrios y setsuna17: gracias y espero que te haya encantado este capi, y muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia

.Higurashi.-: primero ya vez que no logro salirse con la suya esa pu** de Kikyo, segundo ya se fueee! y a Venecia! que bien jaja y por ultimo ya puse la conti, gracias por seguirme en esta alocada historia

Rutabi de saotome: tranqui! ya todo se resolvió y salió bastante bien jaja y a mi tambien me apena decir adios, gracias por seguirme hasta el final y estar pendiente de otras de mis historias (PD: te alegrara saber que tengo varios capis escritos de las otras historias, solo esperaba terminar aqui para continuar con las otras XP)

sirena8118: no te preocupes vuelven! y que razón tenias con tu reviews pero piensa que entonces tal vez el mundo seria peor por ser egoista, gracias de corazón por estar ahí.

GRACIAS A TODAS VOSOTRAS y como lei en una parte "vuestros comentarios son la inspiración de mi musa" jaja cuidaos mucho, que sepais que os echare de menos, hasta siempre y bye bye.


End file.
